Her Daughter's Sequel
by HabsGirl31
Summary: Sequel to Her Sequel Continues. Millie, Wyatt and Bridgette are finally teenagers, but just like when they were kids, Millie's always caught in between the two. Are they really going to make her choose between her best friend and the love of her life, or will they finally be able to work things out? Paul's daughter/Sam's son, Slightly Bridgette/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a spin off of my Everlie story :) It's mainly about Millie's and Wyatt's lives with a little of the other kids so yeah... hope ya like it :) T****hanks to Rose-TheDaughterofHades**** for helping me pick a name :) And there's a pic of what Millie looks like on my profile :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

I sit perched on the edge of my bed, waiting for the signal that I always get close to this time every night. Just the little flash of a bedroom light being turned on and then off. A car drives by at the same time that I think I see the flash.

I slide off my bed and walk over to the window, leaning on its sill. Despite knowing I'm completely safe in the woods, I still don't like being in there by myself this late at night. I consider flicking my own light switch but he's probably already left him bedroom so that would be just pointless.

Continuing to stare out my window, I wait to see if he leaves the house. I only have to wait a few seconds before I see a mop of black curls sneak out of the Uley's back door. Smiling, I leave my window and go to find my jacket.

It's early September and going out in just pajama pants and a tank top is no longer an option. Once I slip out of my door, I tiptoe down the hallway – making sure to be extremely quiet when I walk by my parents' door.

It's become more of a habit to be quiet than a necessity really because they know where I go almost every night. They never say it out loud or speak of it, but I've been doing it for the past three years and not once have they told me to get back into bed. Plus, with my dad's hearing, he'll hear me no matter how quiet I am.

Putting on my shoes, I leave the house and sprint through my back yard until I hit the forest edge. It's really dark in there and if I didn't know the path so well, I'd definitely get lost. As I tread through the slightly overgrown brush, I wonder how my parents reacted the first time they found out I was gone.

Clearly, they must've known where I was because my dad overreacts at everything and I don't even want to think what he would've done if he found his twelve year old missing. Then again, if I think really hard back, I believe him and Sam were on patrol that night. It's shocking that my dad didn't come and drag me back to the house in wolf form.

Our first time out in the woods was also the same year that I found out about the pack. Our parents decided it was good for us to know about the shapeshifters – me especially since my dad has such a huge temper. So when Bridgette Uley and I were twelve, they told us. I thought it was freaky but Bridge didn't really react. She just dealt with it; that's how she was with everything. Even the imprinting story didn't get an outburst from her. We're kind of complete opposites. I think that's why we're good friends.

Once I did get used to it, I was mad at Wyatt Uley, her brother, for a while because he knew for three years and he never told me. We told each other everything – well, almost everything. He's always been my best friend. I'm way closer to him than I am to Bridge even though there's a two and a half year difference between me and him.

It was the first day I stopped being mad at him that we came out into the woods. And ever since that night we've come out here at least four or five days a week. Sometimes more, rarely ever less.

When I finally arrive at the clearing where we hang out at, Wyatt's sitting at the bottom of the large oak tree. He's reading something on his phone and doesn't notice me arrive. The moon light brightens up the clearing so we can see – the main reason we come here – and I can't help but admire him before he sees me.

At seventeen – almost eighteen – he stands at around six feet tall. He has the signature Quileute russet skin but he has these gorgeous hazel eyes that drive most of the girls at La Push High insane as well as silky black curls that instantly make you want to feel them. Of course, Wy and I are just friends and he's more interested in girls his own age, but I still can't manage to not like him that way.

Not that I'd ever tell him.

"Hey, you could've picked a better time to signal me. Like, you know, maybe when a car wasn't driving by," I tease him sarcastically, stepping into view.

He looks up, grinning lopsidedly at me. "And here I was thinking you just didn't want to come visit me."

I roll my eyes and drop down beside him. Leaning back against the solid tree, I snatch one of the muffins off his lap. "And miss your mother's delicious muffins? Not a chance, Wy."

Pouting, he picks up his own muffin. "Oh, so you only come hang out with me because of the food I bring? Ouch."

I smirk, giggling. "Do you really think I'd lose this much sleep over a few muffins?"

"Nah." He grins devilishly, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "I know you come here to admire my extreme hotness."

I'm glad that the clearing isn't _that_ brightso he doesn't see my blush. Mostly because he'd never stop teasing me about it. "Save is for the girls at school, bud."

Wyatt snickers. "Oh they'll get plenty," he jokes, wriggling his eyebrows at me.

I shake my head, laughing. "Wy, I really don't want to hear about your sex life."

"Oh come on, Emi. You know I'm just kidding. Besides, you know your my number one girl." He pushes me playfully until I burst out laughing. If only he meant in the way that I wanted.

"All right you little pedophile."

Wyatt smirks. "Please. You look like you're eighteen. There's no way I'd look like a pedo."

I punch him in the shoulder, glaring at him although I know it's true. Unlike my mother, who's almost thirty-eight and still looks like she's in her late twenties, I look a lot older than I am. I in no way look like a fifteen year old.

We eat our muffins in a comfortable silence until he finally asks, "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

I shrug. Terrified is a better word. "Not really."

He rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "You'll be fine. I swear, the first week of high school isn't that bad. And the only way you'll get rookied is if I tell someone to – which I won't – because you don't look like a freshman. As we already clarified."

I snort, glad for once that I do look older. I start grade nine tomorrow and La Push High has a tradition of writing on freshman's faces with permanent markers. They call it rookying. Only, now they also use whiteout and put shaving cream in people's hair just to make the first day even scarier. Great welcoming, huh? "I hope I don't," I admit. "So do I get a drive to school tomorrow?"

He pretends to ponder. "I suppose so. But I'm not driving your little friend."

I stick my tongue out at him. "Well, you probably won't get that far then 'cause I doubt your mom will let you leave without your little sister."

Wyatt groans dramatically, standing up away from the trees. "We'll see, Mealworm, we'll see."

Glaring at him, I stand up and start climbing the tree until I'm at the fork in the branches where I usually sit. "If you call me that at school tomorrow, I'll never speak to you again, Wyatt Uley."

"Ooh." He pretends to shake. "I'm so scared." Then he grins up at me, taking my breath away just a little bit. "Come on, Emi, you know I only call you that when we're alone."

He's right, too. He does only use that nickname when it's just the two of us. Personally, I wish he never used it. It's gross and disgusting. I think back to when I was ten and he was thirteen, the first time he called me that.

_Wyatt and I are at a little creek that's off a path that leads from First Beach. My momma always tells me and my little brothers that we're not allowed in the woods unless we're with an adult. But Wyatt convinced me to come in with him, promising that he'll keep me safe. _

_I'm sitting on a rock to the side while Wyatt is wading in the creek. He's inspecting the fish which I think is pointless. We don't know how to fish and we're not fast enough to catch them._

"_You need a fishing rod to do that Wyatt," I tell him, feeling really smart._

_He smiles at me, shaking his head. "I'm sure we could catch one if we tried. But you're probably too scared of fish."_

"_Nuh-uh!" I exclaim. "I could catch a fish if I tried."_

_He considers telling me to try but decides against it. "Well, it's really slippery in here so you might fall. Let's do something else."_

"_Like what?" I ask, sliding over on the rock so he has room to sit too._

_Wyatt shrugs, kicking the sand at his feet around. I notice a bunch of worms in the sand and shriek. Quickly, I scramble around to get my feet out of the sand. He just chuckles and picks one up. I scream again, scared that he's going to throw it at me. Everett and Eric had made a game of it last time it rained. _

"_Calm down, Emi," he says, "I'm not going to put it on you. I just think they're cool. Did you know there's worms called mealworms?"_

_I shake my head. "Why would I care? Worms are gross."_

"_Well, you could be a Mealworm." _

_I glare at him. "That's mean. I'm not a worm."_

"_No, because your name has meal in it."_

"_No, then it would be Millworm 'cause my name is Millie, dumby."_

_Wyatt smirks. "Your real name is Emilia though. So E_mil_ia has meal in it. Get it now, Mealworm?" _

_Pouting, I cross my arms over my chest. "Don't call me that!"_

_Wyatt grins, pleased with his new game. "All right, Mealworm, let's go back to the beach."_

"You're really annoying sometimes, you know that Wy?"

He laughs, reaching for one of the limbs and pulling himself into the tree before resting on another large limb. "So you've told me."

"My mom said at one point, you used to be really nice."

"Puh-lease, I'm still nice."

I smirk, something my mom always teases me about. Apparently it's the same as my dad's. "Maybe." It's true though. Wyatt's nice to everyone. Him and Bridge are the same in that way. Only Wyatt more outgoing and teases people so everyone thinks Bridge is the nicer one. Personally, I think they're the same. "She was telling me about when Bridge was born though."

Groaning, he rolls his eyes. "Oh great, what did I do?"

I giggle. Wyatt used to love my mom. She was his favourite person besides his parents when he was a kid so I get told a lot of stories about him. Usually embarrassing ones. "When she took you to the hospital to see them, you cried and cried and cried because you didn't want a little sister."

"Can you blame me? I was just trying to tell everyone not to keep Bridgette," he quips, but I see the blood rushing to his cheeks. He was a big crybaby when he was little, something he's always embarrassed about.

"Then, when my mom held her, you called her a traitor and wouldn't talk to her for like weeks." I'm about to continue my story but Wyatt makes his way over to my limb and places his hand over my mouth.

"No more stories, Emi, or I'll tell you a story about you that you really don't want to hear." The glint in his eyes tells me it's really embarrassing and that I probably don't want to hear it.

"What's it about?"

"You don't want to know."

"How do you know?"

"Because," he says simply, smiling at me, "I know you."

I smile back thoughtfully. That's really an understatement. I fail to hold back a yawn which makes Wy laugh and ruffle my hair. "Better get the baby to bed," he jokes, hopping down from the tree.

I do the same, but stumble on my landing so he has to steady me. I do it most nights, but I still haven't managed to land properly. Maybe it was my subconscious not allowing me because it knows that it means a few more seconds of him holding me.

Oh god, I'm so pathetic sometimes. "Yeah, I guess we better get you into bed. Do you need a blankie?"

He scoffs – blushing as he remembers the dig was directed at yet another one of his embarrassing baby stories – leading me through the woods. When we get to our yards, I stop. This makes Wyatt look back in concern. "You okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, I just kind of find it weird that our parents don't mind us coming out here all the time."

Shrugging, he looks up at the sky. "I've never given it much thought. Why dwell on a good thing?"

"It's just weird."

He shoots me another lopsided grin before he starts towards his house. "Good night, Emi."

"Night Wy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all my reviewers :) I'm glad you guys like it so far lol :D**

Chapter 2

When my alarm clock goes off the next morning, I groan and drag myself out of bed. The downside of hanging out with Wyatt at night is you always lose sleep. Of course at the time, I know it's worth it, but the next morning, I'm not always so sure.

The first day of high school. I think I'm supposed to freak out over what I wear and do my hair and make up super nicely... I honestly don't care though. As long as I don't look horrible, I'm okay with it. I get into the shower and when I get out, I pull on a pair of ripped jeans, a black tank top with a sheer t-shirt over it and then wrap one of my scarves around my neck.

After drying my hair, I brush it out which allows it to stay straight. I put on a little eyeliner and lip gloss and then head downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning," I greet as I join my parents and two little brothers at the table for breakfast. My little brothers are identical twins. Everett and Eric. They're twelve. The only difference between them is that Everett is a little more chubby than Eric which is probably because he eats just like my dad. He doesn't even have the werewolf excuse either.

My mom places a bowl of cereal in front of me, smiling. "Good morning, Mill. Excited for school?"

I roll my eyes. When it comes to school – and my temper –, I definitely take after my dad. I'm not horrible at it but I really dislike it. If Wyatt and Bridgette didn't force me, I probably wouldn't do most of my schoolwork. "Not at all."

She laughs, taking her seat after she kisses my dad on the lips. Okay, the imprinting thing is cute, but they're almost forty. They shouldn't be kissing and they especially shouldn't still be doing the stuff they do at night. "So guess who's in my Algebra I class."

I purse my lips. My mom teaches math classes at school and by the glint in her eyes, I can tell I don't want to know who. "Bridgette?" I guess hopefully.

"Her." Then she smirks. "You're in it too."

I groan, chomping my cereal with a vengeance. I love my mom. I do. But I don't want her as my teacher. It'll just be weird, especially when I don't understand something.

My dad pats my shoulder. "Look at it this way Millie, at least you won't fail this year."

I glare at him as my mom shoves him playfully. "Thanks Dad. That's really encouraging. Thank you so f – reaking much."

Mom gives me a stern look but my dad just smirks. I'm definitely a daddy's girl which is his fault though. He never gets mad at me over anything and if I went off on a rant, swearing included, he'd probably be more proud than anything. Now if one of the twins did that... Uh oh.

"Oh, come on, I'm just teasing."

I roll my eyes. But technically he's probably not. I don't get math and having my mom as a teacher, I may get some lenience. Hopefully, anyway. "Yeah, well, I'm going to go. See ya later."

"I can drive you to school," my mom offers.

I shrug. "No thanks, Wyatt's taking me."

My brothers make little kissy noises, causing me to scoff. "Grow up, losers. He's taking Bridge too." If only they were right, though...

When I walk into the Uley's household, I'm immediately hit with the smell of muffins. "Making even more muffins, Emily?" I ask jovially.

She stifles a laugh. "Well, if they wouldn't mysteriously go missing, I wouldn't have to." She shoots me a pointed look and I have to try really hard to not blush.

"Yeah, that Wyatt sure is a pig."

Emily chuckles, handing me a muffin. "The kids should be out in a minute. Do you want anything to eat?"

I shake my head. "No thanks. My mom actually fed me this morning."

"Now, don't say stuff like that," she replies in a scolding tone.

"Don't say stuff like what?" Wyatt asks, appearing in the doorway. He's just in a simple button up shirt and dark-washed jeans but like always, my breath is taken away. He joins me at the table after stealing a muffin from his mother.

"Nothing, just how my mother rarely ever feeds me," I joke.

He snorts, then pats my stomach. "You wouldn't be that flabby if she never fed you."

"You're an ass," I retort, smacking the back of his head with my hand. I'm curvy but besides boobs and butt, I don't have much other fat. My mom always teases me about it, but my dad says she's just jealous.

"Mom!" Wyatt whines mockingly. "Emi said a bad word!"

Emily rolls her eyes and leaves the kitchen, ignoring us. We're not alone for long before Sam joins us at the table, drinking his coffee. A couple years ago, Sam stopped phasing and Jake took over the alpha role. I figure it will be a couple more years before my dad stops since him and my mom still relatively look the same age – creepily.

I glance over at the clock but there's still a lot of time left until we have to be at school. Still, Bridge is taking forever. "Man, she takes a long time to get ready."

"Well, not everyone's naturally gorgeous, you know," Bridgette teases, walking into the kitchen.

I laugh, waving her comment off. "Whatever, you're pretty and you know it."

Wyatt shakes his head. "She's far from pretty."

I roll my eyes and drive my elbow into his stomach. He yelps, partially choking on his muffin. "Hey!" he exclaims.

I shrug, following Bridge to the door. "Stop being a jerk. Now come on, let's go."

"You're lucky I'm still driving you," he complains, following us to his car.

When we get to the school, Wyatt tells us to wait in the car until he's away from it. He winks at me as he gets out, showing that he's joking. Bridgette insists on staying for a bit though. She probably wants to get on his good side so he doesn't rookie her. She finally decides it's okay to go inside and I get out of the passenger seat – which Wyatt told me I could have.

We go straight to the office to get our schedules. We end up having four out of our five classes together which is great. "Hey," she says, examining her schedule, "we have your mom for math class."

I groan as we start walking to where our lockers are assigned. They aren't right beside each other but they're in a close proximity. We stop at hers first. "Don't remind me. It's going to suck."

Bridgette laughs. "Oh come on, I guess she's a really good teacher. Wyatt said she explains things really well and made the class easy to understand when he had her."

I roll my eyes. "Wyatt finds all things easy," I say, slightly bitterly. Not because he's down the hall flirting with some pretty girl. Not at all...

Bridgette follows my gaze then shoots me a sympathetic glance before acting like what I just said never happened. She does that when it comes to me liking Wyatt; she just ignores it. "She won't be that bad."

"Maybe not," I sigh. "But she's still my mom so I don't want her as my teacher."

"Come on, let's check out the school."

By the time we get down the hall to where Wyatt is, the girl's gone and he's talking to some guy that's a friend of his. I'm not sure if he wants us talking to him in school or not – at least not Bridgette – so I don't want to go over just in case. He looks up as we're walking by though so I shoot him a goofy smile.

He chuckles, grinning at me before turning back to his friend. I bring my attention back to listening to Bridgette talking about her schedule and some school stuff. I swear, this girl thinks about nothing else.

**Wyatt's POV**

"So Wyatt, I was wondering if you wanted to take me out on Friday?" Leanne asks, turning my direction away from looking at Emi at her locker and back to the cheerleader batting fake eyelashes in front of me. If she had her shirt any lower, it probably would've fell off.

I shrug halfheartedly, feeling bad that I'm about to reject her. She may be easily the sluttiest person on the reservation but unlike the others she isn't mean. "I'm pretty sure I'm busy, sorry Lee."

She pouts. "Well call me when you're free."

I shoot her one of my famous grins and nod, still feeling bad because I know I won't. It's not completely my fault; if Emilia wasn't so god damn perfect, I wouldn't have a problem going out with other girls.

For a while, I'd been able to ignore it because she was just too young for me. It was easier to date or fool around with girls then. But this summer, she grew up a lot and even though I try to still see her as the little girl I grew up with, I can't. Then again, I'm pretty sure I've loved her since I was a toddler so it's not like these thoughts are anything new. Just more mature...

"Hey Wyatt, man. How was your summer?" Glancing up, I see my friend Kyle beside me.

"Hey, man. Great." Spent mostly with Emi. "How was yours?"

He wriggles his eyebrows. "Had Kaela Moore in my bed most of it." I fight the urge to roll my eyes. He's such a pig. I really need to tell Kaela that he just wants in her pants because she's completely clueless. Then, Kyle's eyes focus on something down the hall and he lets out a low whistle. "Hey who's the babe?"

I follow his gaze. It takes every bit of restraint I have to not punch him in the face when I realize that it's Emi he's checking out. Of all the girls in this school... "Who?" I ask, playing dumb.

He nods towards her again. "The chick in the scarf?"

"Leave her the fuck alone man," I snap, angrily..

He holds his hands up in defense but his smirk hasn't left his face. "Woah, man. Chill. Since when do you have a temper?" Realization hits his face. "Oh, is she your girl?"

I roll my eyes. I wish. "No, we're just friends," I state, jealously leaking into my tone.

He shrugs it off, going back to checking her out. "So what's her name?" I glare at him. "Hey, I just want to know. I'm not going to steal your girl, bro."

"She's not my..." I cut myself off and answer, "Emilia Walker."

He ponders over the name. "You mean that gymnasts daughter?" I nod, making his smirk come back. "Damn. She's so fucking hot. I'm getting hard just looking at her."

I smirk, rolling my eyes. _I know how you feel_.

Her and Bridge start walking down the hallway towards us and I figure that their classes are somewhere down the hall. I'm not to thrilled about having to see my sister at school but her and Em are always together. I can't see Emi without seeing my sister so I deal with it.

As she's getting closer to me, I notice indecision cross her face and it hurts me. Does she honestly think that I might not want to talk to her? Luckily, when she's close, she shoots me one of her silly grins. It's adorable really; her whole face lights up.

She makes me chuckle, but I manage to shoot her a smile before she disappears down the hall.

"You lucky bastard."

I shoot Kyle a "what the hell" look and he grins. "Oh come on. Like you aren't getting into her pants."

Every night. In my dreams. "She's fifteen, dude."

He rolls his eyes and then sighs. "Well, at least now I get why you never date other girls," he mutters before taking off to his class.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I call after him even though I already know. Of course that's why. It's not like it's not a good reason either. Why would I date other girls and lie to them by saying I like them? That's probably one of the worst things I could do.

Of course, it would be nice to get laid. It's been a few months and I really do feel like I'm going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The only good thing about having my mom as my teacher is that it means I have math last period. Meaning once it's over, I can get away from school and go home. If I survive the class that is. I take a seat by the window as Bridge sits in the desk paired beside me.

Others pile in and Peter, one of the boys who always ends up in my classes – which isn't hard since there isn't a lot of kids – looks back at me and smirks. "Mom as a teacher, sucks to be you."

I glare at him. He's one of those douche-bag types and we've never got along. Especially not since he asked me out over the summer and I rejected him. "Fuck off."

The room goes silent as I say it which makes my mom look up. She shoots me a stern look before standing up and announcing, "I don't approve of swearing in my classroom so take that as a warning Emilia."

I glare at her, forgetting that for the next hour she's not my mom but my teacher. I notice Bridgette shooting me a sympathetic glance. Most likely because all the class is trying not to laugh at me. How could my mom embarrass me on the first day of school?

She goes over the attendance, calling me Emilia which pisses me off even more. Is she still mad about what I said – probably, she hates swearing – or was she not paying attention and just reading what the sheet said? Either way, I wasn't going to tell her to call me Millie like I had to with most of the other teachers. She is my freaking mom; she should know my name.

Next she goes over the course outline making me begin to panic. This stuff looks a lot harder than what we did last year. And I already suck at math. Taking a peek over at Bridge, I notice she doesn't look the least bit phased. Like Wyatt, she's naturally really smart.

We start doing this thing called factoring and instantly I'm confused. Why are there letters? Just to make everything worse, no one asks any questions when Mom asks if people don't understand. Not wanting to be the only one who asks, I don't say anything. Even when she looks directly at me.

While we're working on the sheet that's for homework if we don't finish, Bridgette smiles up at me, "At least this stuff is easy." I know Bridgette, she's too nice to say anything meant to hurt someone. Clearly she thinks I get it.

Quickly I shuffle around my papers so she can't see the lack of math done on my page. "Yeah."

When the bell rings, I stuff everything into my bag and wait for Bridgette. She looks up when she realizes that I'm waiting and smiles shyly. "I'm going to the soccer tryouts so you don't have to wait for me."

Tryouts on the first day of school? I find that a little strange but I guess I don't know much about sports. Plus, Bridge is really good at soccer and she likes sports. I used to do gymnastics, but I quit last year. I was good, too. Obviously not as good as my mom was – or anywhere near that – but good enough to get a scholarship if I stuck with it.

I didn't and besides Wyatt, no one knows why.

"Okay, see you later." I rush out of the room, ignoring my mom when she asks to talk to me. Screw that, I'll just wait until Dad is home so I have someone on my side.

I don't need to stop at my locker so I go in search for Wyatt. He's with a few guys – one of them is the guy from earlier – so I don't know if I should go over. I am a freshman, and walking into a group of seniors is something I've been avoiding all day.

But I know Wyatt won't let them do anything to me. I walk over smiling at Wyatt only a little shyly. "Hey."

He looks down and grins. "Hey, Emi." He looks like he's about to introduce me to his friends but decides against it. "You ready to go?"

I nod, feeling uncomfortable as his friends stare at me. "Yeah."

I start walking down the hallway to the door but notice Wyatt glare at his friends before following me. "How was your first day?"

I shrug, not in a good mood after math class. "I just had math."

Wyatt chuckles. "Guessing it didn't go too well."

"No," I admit, frowning. "First, I told that Peter guy to fuck off 'cause he was being a douche like always and my mom heard me and frigging embarrassed me. Then, she started teaching and I don't get any of it! And everyone else got it so I didn't want to sound stupid and ask a question. Plus, Bridge was all like 'oh this is so easy'. Which made me feel even more stupid."

He sighs, getting into his car and waiting until I'm in before he speaks, "You're not stupid Emi. Math can be hard; don't be afraid to ask questions. I'm sure other people had some too."

"I doubt it."

"What were you learning?"

"Factoring."

He smirks and I have a feeling he's only holding back a laugh for my sake. "Okay, maybe no one else had questions," he teases. "But come on, I'll help you with it. My house or yours?"

"Yours. My dad and the twins are home."

Wyatt nods, driving out of the parking lot. Driving-wise it doesn't make a difference because our houses are right beside each other... But it's also safe to say my dad doesn't always like Wyatt. I don't really know why. When I ask my dad, he says he doesn't know what I'm talking about, and when I ask Wyatt, he just says my dad's being protective which is just stupid.

No one is home at his house since Emily is out shopping and Sam's working. We go into his room and I sprawl out on his bed while he takes a seat on his spinning chair at his desk. He wheels it over, grinning. "All right, now let my ingeniousness enlighten you."

I roll my eyes, throwing a crumpled up piece of paper at him. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Of course. Now scoot over." He shoos me over so we can both lay on his bed. Despite us having been this way a million times before, I still feel fidgety laying so close to him. "Okay, so which is the sheet for homework?"

I show him and he starts to re-explain everything to me. We go over question after question and by the end of the hour, I slightly get it. But my sheet is done so there's nothing else we could do. Until Wyatt says, "I can make up more for you if you want more practice."

I smirk at him. "Do you know me at all? Why the hell would I want to do more math?"

He smirks back, resting his arm across my stomach. "Because I think you should."

"Too bad. I hate math and am not doing any more than I absolutely have to," I announce, sticking my tongue out at him. I groan dramatically, stop supporting myself on my elbows and crash to the bed.

Wyatt chuckles, doing the same. "Stop complaining. Are you in AP Calculus?"

"You're the one that puts yourself in that torture so no I'm not sympathetic. And you're smart so it's not bad for you."

He shakes his head at me. "Whatever. Just 'cause you won't admit that you're smart doesn't mean that you aren't."

I grin teasingly at him, pulling myself off the bed. "Whatever."

His stomach growls and we forage through the kitchen to see what we can have to eat. It sucks when Emily's not here; we have to get food for ourselves. Eventually we make grilled cheeses and sit down on the couch.

There's nothing much on television except a replay of last years Olympic Games so we watch that. Just our luck, it's the gymnastics days. We watch and eat in silence. It makes me drift back to the day I quit gymnastics. I was at a meet – my third level 9 meet. Everything was going great and I won the All-Around by a long shot. But even an amazing performance doesn't make the critics go away.

"_I don't care that she won. I expected way more from _Everlie Callahan's _daughter," a blond girl from a gym in Seattle says in a stage whisper._

_I hide a cringe knowing that she knows I can hear her._

"_I know!" her friend replies, not even trying to whisper. "Like really, her legs didn't stay together on her turns and did you see her toes? So weren't pointed as good as her mom's _always _were. Oh, and those balance checks? I mean really."_

_I want to turn around and point out that gymnastics talent isn't genetic and that at level nine it's not logical for me to be as good as my mom was at elite. I want to point out that I had _one_ balance check. I want to shove my medals in their faces – a first, two seconds and a third – and ask where theirs are. I want to point out that next season I would be level ten while they'd probably still be in level eight, if that. _

_I don't though, I just hang my head and keep walking. Because they are right. I'm no where near as great as my mom was. I'm too scared to even try some of her more difficult tricks. I'm built heavier and at five-foot-three I'm almost too tall to do well at competitive gymnastics. But I should be used to this by now. It happens at every meet, every practice, every time I do something gymnastics related. There's always another gymnast, or a parent, or a coach that says they expected more or were disappointed with my performance._

_I notice Wyatt waiting a little ways down the hallway with a forced smile on his face. I know he heard what they just said, but I also know he'll ignore it for now. Shifting my gym bag on my shoulder more comfortably, I run at him and hug him tightly. _

"_Congratulations! You were great," he enthuses, kissing the top of my head._

_I grin up at him slightly. "Thanks." _

_He grins more prominently and takes my bag for me. "I mean it Emi. You were awesome. Don't listen to the bitch that can't even do a pike dismount."_

_I gape at him, watching the girl that was behind me's face drain before she storms out of the hall. I laugh when she's gone – still shocked that he of all people said that. I remember her now and don't feel as bad as I did when she first said that. Her routines were horrible and she's only a level seven._

"_That was a little mean."_

_He grins innocently. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."_

_I roll my eyes. "Come on, let's go find my parents. I want ice cream."_

"_Thought you weren't supposed to eat much junk food."_

I'm not_, I think, _when I'm still in gym. _On our way to find our parents, I overhear more people talking. And just because luck hates me, it's about me. And how I'm not small enough. My leaps aren't strong enough. My splits aren't straight enough. My tumbling isn't clean enough. My dismounts aren't good enough. But mostly: _I'm_ not good enough._

_I try not to glare at them but how should I be expected not to? It isn't just girls, parents and coaches from other gyms that I don't know, it's girls and parents from my own gym. My supposed friends. My lip trembles and I feel like I'm going to cry._

_Wyatt squeezes my hand gently but I pull it out of his grasp and cross my arms. We're almost to where we have to meet my parents when I hear the usual critics but from a voice I never expected to hear it from. Anna._

_Besides Wyatt and Bridge, she's one of my best friends. Until now. _

_She lives in Forks but we've always been at the same gym. "Oh really," I say before thinking over the situation._

_Her head snaps up guiltily. "Millie... I, um..."_

_I roll my eyes and sneer. "So tell me what exactly makes you think you can walk around and talk about how much I fucking suck, huh? Was it my first place? The fact that next meet I'll be two levels higher than you?"_

_She stumbles over her words, looking really embarrassed._

"_You know, the funny thing is, that you of all people here are in _no _place to judge me. I don't walk around meets talking about how you can't do a sheep jump on the beam or how you can't hit a hand stand on bars to save your life. And I could. I could point out all your flaws, but I don't. 'Cause I thought we were friends. I guess I was wrong." _

_I storm away, ignoring her 'sorry's. _

…

_That night Wyatt doesn't give me the signal to go to the woods. So I send him one and charge for our spot. I'm so pissed and he's the only one I can talk to. I wait in my limb of the tree until he finally shows up. Sliding down, I sit at the truck._

_When he's sitting beside me, I say, "I'm quitting."_

_He nods, not looking surprised in the least. "I figured as much."_

"_They're all so fucking bitchy."_

"_You shouldn't let them get to you, though. You know you're better than them."_

_I rest my head against his shoulder and sigh. "I hate it, Wy. I'm obviously never going to be as good as her. She was one of the best in the freaking world and it's stupid to think that I could be. I don't want to be. But I hate doing amazing and having everyone ignore it and still criticize me. It'd be different if I sucked, but I didn't."_

"_I know. I get it," he says gently. "Have you told your parents?"_

_I shake my head. "I wanted to tell you first."_

_He chuckles, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "That's my girl. You scared for their reactions?"_

"_My mom's," I admit. "My dad will be fine with it. She won't understand though. She would have given up everything to still do gym for a little bit more. She'll be really disappointed in me."_

"Em?" I bring my thoughts back to the present to see Wyatt snapping his fingers in front of my face. "What are ya thinking about?"

I shrug. "The day I quit."

"Oh, you mean the day you were wrong?" he jokes.

I shoot him a confused look.

"You said your mom would be disappointed in you," he clarifies. "She wasn't."

I smile at the memory. She had understood which took me by surprise. She wasn't even upset. She just asked me if I was sure, and when I said yes, we never talked about it again. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." He winks at me, making me laugh.

But he is. He's always right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a week of high school, I'm ready to throw my math textbook out the window. I find all my other classes easy but even with Wyatt still helping me after school, I still don't get it. Plus, we have a test on Monday so when I fail it – no ifs about it – my mom is going to kill me. Especially since I still don't ask questions...

Right now, it's just past midnight on a Friday night. Wyatt's signal brightens up my room for a second and instantly I'm on my feet and fiddling with my jacket.

I'm tiptoeing down the hallway when all of a sudden, my dad comes out of his bedroom door with an unimpressed look on his face. Being really confused by this, I frown. "Uh, hey dad."

He turns to me, his face more stern and serious than I've ever seen it be before. "Go back to your room, Millie."

I roll my eyes. "Oh, come on, Dad. It's not like you don't know where I'm going. Don't be a jerk about it now."

His eyes narrow. "Go back to your room Emilia."

I smile, chuckling at this little act. "Seriously Dad, stop. You're going to make me late."

"Emilia," he snaps which makes me stand alert. He never raises his voice to me. Ever. "Go to your room _now_."

I glare at him. "No."

Anger washes over his face and I know I have to watch it. He could get mad and it could end really badly. "Emilia Rayleigh Walker, listen to me _now_."

"I'll go see Wyatt if I want to. You can't stop me." I know I sound like a brat but I don't know why he's making a big deal about it now.

"I am your father and you will listen to me. Now go back to your room now."

I continue to glare and then attempt to walk by him. He grabs my shoulders and jolts me back to where I was originally standing. It doesn't hurt so I know he's at least in control of his anger. "Why are you being such an ass?"

He smirks condescendingly at me. "I'm being an ass for not allowing my fifteen year old daughter to go see some eighteen year old boy in the woods alone at night?"

"Yes!" I exclaim angrily. "It's Wyatt for god sakes! It not like he's going to do anything."

"If you think that then you're more naïve than I thought."

I glare at him, wanting to slap him in the face. "I hate you!"

This time my words shock him enough for me to get by him. I'm almost at the stairs when I hear him tell me, "If you go see Wyatt tonight, I'll make sure you _never _see him ever again."

His words freeze me in place. The underlying threat was there. And it wasn't the usual father threat about a boy; it was an 'I will definitely kill him' type of threat. Tears spring to my eyes and instantly I backtrack to my room. When I'm at my father, I knee him as hard as I can in his private area and yell, "I hope you get killed by a vampire!"

The tears stream down my face and I run into my room, locking the door. Part of me can't believe I just said that to my own dad. Another part is saying he deserves it for saying that about Wyatt. I hear the door slam and then someone running. I gulp. What if he actually does go and hurt Wyatt? I cry even harder.

About ten minutes later I hear a knock on my door. "Go away!" I cry

"Millie, it's me, open up sweetheart," I hear my mom's voice says softly.

Slowly, I get up and go unlock the door. Once she's standing in the doorway, I fall into her arms sobbing. "What if he hurts him?"

Mom rubs my back gently. "Shhh, it's all right. You know he's not going to. He just couldn't have you go out tonight. Okay?"

I shake my head, angrily. "No! He shouldn't have said that no matter what! And he never cared before so why should he care now."

She sighs, leading me over to my bed and sitting down beside me. "Honey, you shouldn't have said some things that you said as well."

"He said it first! And he yelled at me. He never yells at me," I whimper.

"I know," she soothes. "But he had his reasons. It's not safe."

"Wyatt won't hurt me, though!"

"Not on purpose," she says awkwardly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demand.

Sighing, my mom answers, "I'm sure you've noticed that Wyatt's gotten quite a lot bigger over the last couple weeks, Emily says he's also been eating more than normal and he's been losing his temper quite a bit."

I bite my lip, not wanting to hear what she's about to say. Because, although he's never lost it to me, I've watched him lose his temper all week. And clearly I noticed him getting taller and buffer. That's not something I would miss on Wyatt. But did it have to happen to him? What if he imprints on someone and never wants to speak to me again?

"Plus there's been a few vampires around so..."

I gulp, feeling like I'm about to throw up. "Do. Not. Say. It."

She sighs and gets up. "Call me if you need anything, Mill. Good night."

"Night," I respond, knowing it won't be a good one.

**Wyatt's POV**

After sending Emi the signal, I head outside to our meeting place. I've felt hot all day so I don't bother putting on my jacket. I wait in the clearing for a while and she still hasn't showed up. It pisses me off. I saw her in her window so I know she saw the signal.

Plus I've felt like shit all day and I still came to see her but she can't come see me? Suddenly my body starts trembling and all I can think is, _Thank God she isn't here._ And then, _am I going to phase?_ Because I know that's a possibility that would make sense.

I try to calm myself down and stop shaking but it isn't working. I pace the clearing and notice all the things that I can hear. All the birds chirping, some sounds of the waves of the beach, murmurs that must be people talking.

And then, out of no where, I hear Emilia's voice, "I hate you!"

The words make my pacing cease but the hurt in her voice make my shaking increase. What the fuck is going on? I wait a few seconds, and hear someone say something too quietly for me to catch. As I listen closer, I hear stomping steps that must be her. "I hope you get killed by a vampire!"

Suddenly I know she's talking to Paul which makes me even angrier. What did he do to her? She wouldn't say that without being provoked; she loves her dad. A door slams and within seconds I see Paul approaching me. He looks pissed and I'm not sure if I should stay or run like hell. Was he mad that we were meeting here?

I put that together with my still shaking form and figure he knows I'm close to phasing too. Still, I don't stop myself from demanding, "What did you do to her?"

He smirks. "All I did was stop you from hurting her. She just didn't like that too much."

I glare at him, shaking violently. "I wouldn't hurt her."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure if she was around you with you shaking like that she would end up rather hurt."

Clenching my fists, I resist the urge to punch him in the face. How could he talk so calmly about his own fucking daughter possibly being hurt? "You're a sick fucking bastard, Paul."

He smirks more then opens his mouth. He closes it like he's not sure if he should say what he wants to say. "Thought you said you wouldn't hurt her? If you wouldn't hurt her then there's no reason for me to be worried about her, right?" His condescending tone makes me want to rip his throat out. Which scares me because I'm not usually a violent person.

I glare darkly. "I won't hurt her."

Another smirk takes over his face. "Hmm, I think that's what your dad said about your mom too."

A snarl rips from my mouth as my body goes into convulsions. That was a fucking low blow and as my clothes tear around me, I'm suddenly a giant black wolf.

Paul smiles up at me. "If you would've just phased already I wouldn't have had to go to such lengths."

I growl at him, but then hear Embry's voice in my head. _Wyatt, calm down. Paul was only following orders. Now, I'm sure we don't have to explain things to you._

I instantly – and unwillingly – calm down. Stupid alpha orders. Paul phases within seconds and abruptly I remember that we can hear all of each others thoughts. This worries me so much, I instantly phase back into a human.

I sink to the ground, leaning against the tree. Of all the placed there was to be too. If I was phased much longer there's no doubt in my mind Emi would've popped up.

And Paul is the one person I can _not _have in my thoughts. I'd be dead in a second flat if _any _of my dreams ever accidentally popped in my head. It's bad enough that he's going to find out I love her, I don't need him knowing the thoughts I have about her. Like I said, I'll be dead.

Paul shifts back shortly after I do and he looks concerned. "Wyatt are you okay? You look terrified."

I look up at him sheepishly because honestly I am. I bite my lip nervously. "Just... uh, make sure Embry doesn't put us on patrol together. Ever."

It takes him a second to realize what I meant. His body trembles a little but he recovers. "I know you like her Wyatt."

I shake my head. "I don't like her; I love her."

Paul sighs, taking a seat near me. "I know." A slight smirk appears on his face. "And I've been yelled at enough times by Ev to know that when it does happen, there's nothing I can do about it."

I stare up at him in disbelief, my mouth agape. _When it does happen_? As in they think it will? If he does that must mean that Emi does like me back too, right?

Paul chuckles lowly. "You can't tell me that you didn't know she loves you too."

I smile sheepishly. "I guess I can."

He snorts, making me feel ever more stupid. Was it actually obvious? "Well you're more stupid than I thought then," he jokes before punching me in the shoulder. "Cheer up."

I shake my head. "What if I imprint on somebody?" I whisper in horror.

Paul sighs, clearly not liking what he's about to say.. "What if you imprint on her?"

I scoff, frowning. "Like I'd be that lucky."

"Look, Wyatt," Paul says seriously. "I'm saying this because you're one of my best friends' son, and I do care about you. Before I imprinted, I didn't want anything to do with it. Unless I'd imprint on some slut who would bang me whenever I wanted, I didn't want to imprint." An adoring smile takes over his face. "Then I imprinted on Everlie. And yeah, I was pissed for like... ten minutes, but after that I was really happy."

"I don't get your point," I admit.

He exhales slowly. "It took me months before I could get her to even really kiss me. And a while before she was ready to have sex with me. Before I imprinted, she wasn't what I thought I wanted. She was pretty close to the opposite. My point is, that if you do imprint on someone else, you'll be so happy with her that you won't give a fuck about whether you hurt Millie or not."

That gets me and in seconds I'm a wolf again.

Paul shrugs. "Sorry, Wy, just trying to tell you how it is. But don't worry, I won't be phasing tonight so you're safe for now." Then he disappears out of the clearing and probably back to his house.

_You need to talk about anything Wyatt? _Embry asks in concern.

_No, I need to see her._

_We'll wait and see how your temper turns out._

I walk around the woods for a while but can't seem to calm myself down enough to phase back. Eventually I end up outside her second-story window and lay down on the ground. It's stupid since I'm visible from the road but even Embry doesn't say anything.

Little sobs escape from her window instantly making me want to comfort her. _Don't you dare_, Embry's voice rings in my head before I shift back into a human. Being changed back stuns me for a moment but then I consider my options.

I could sneak up there and talk to her, but there's no way Paul wouldn't hear me. Plus, I'm naked and that might be a little awkward. Grudgingly, I sprint over to my house, wondering when the next time I'll talk to her will be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Despite my constant nagging and begging, Embry still said that I wasn't allowed to see Wyatt. Eventually, he did relent and say in a week I should be allowed to see him. At first, I was pleased with this. Then I found out that Bridgette saw him all the time.

I know they live together but I figured they weren't allowed to be alone in the same room or anything like that. I guess I was wrong because she said she talks to him all the time. To be honest that's just ridiculous because the chances of her pissing him off are a lot higher than me pissing him off.

There's nothing I can really say about it, though. Everyone just says I'm being biased or a baby or looking too far into it or complaining too much because it's not like I'll never see him again. But it's weird not seeing him every morning before school, not seeing him at his locker, not being able to see him at night. It's just foreign to me.

On top of just not being able to see him, I no longer have someone to rant to, to joke around with, or to comfort. My mom and Bridge are great but they don't understand me like Wyatt does. Plus after two weeks of school, I'm already failing math.

I barely passed our test on Monday and then we had a pop quiz on Thursday. I still haven't been asking questions in class and without Wyatt's help after school, I don't understand anything. Let's just say I failed it miserably. To make things worse, I lurked around the kitchen while my mom was marking the tests and quizzes. Yeah, no one else in the class failed either one.

My mom's pissed, but with the whole Wyatt thing, I don't even care about failing math.

However, it's Sunday night which is exactly a week after Embry told me I couldn't see Wyatt for that amount of time. Of course, he had said that he would see if he thought it was okay, but I have other plans in mind.

My dad is patrolling right now – and for some reason him and Wyatt don't patrol together – so it's my only chance of seeing Wyatt. Throughout the past week, I've stayed awake hoping that he might send me our signal.

It's never happened. That could be for a number of reasons though, so I try not to let it get to me. He could have been on patrol; he could have known my dad was home. You never know...

Tonight, as I lay on my bed with my eyes fixed at my window, I wonder if he was aware what Embry told me. After thirty minutes, I get fed up of waiting for something that probably isn't going to happen. I flick my light on, then off, and I wait at my window sill to see if he'll actually go outside.

Leaning against the pane, I squint my eyes to see if anyone is coming out. It's not long before the door opens and I see a large figure. I see a flash of white that must be his teeth in the blackness. I know it's him.

Without considering how cold it will be or how quiet I should try and be, I fly out of my room and out of the house. He's just standing in the middle of our back yards staring up at the sky when I come outside. Flinging myself at him, I wrap my arms around his neck. Not caring that I probably look like an idiot – he'll understand.

I feel his arms wrap around my waist as he chuckles. "Miss me that much?"

Rolling my eyes, I shove him playfully. And it hurts, really badly. Maybe I should've kept the concept that he is now a shapeshifter in my mind. Ouch. "Shut up. You missed me too."

He crushes me against his chest and laughs dryly. "That's an understatement."

Laughing, I pull out of his grasp. "Come on, we shouldn't stay out in the open. Let's go to the clearing."

I only get a few steps before he grasps my arm and pulls me to a stop. I expect it to hurt – it's only been a week he probably isn't too good at controlling his new strength – but it feels no different than if he would've grabbed me before he phased. That's relieving. I'm confused as to why he stopped me though.

Before I can ask, he whispers, "They'll expect us to go there and probably be listening in. The second they hear us your dad will drag you home and most-likely kick my ass. Let's go to First Beach; you can't hear what goes on there when you're patrolling."

I nod. "I guess you being a big dog has some advantages."

I don't need to be able to see him to know he's making a silly face. "Want a piggyback ride there? Or a doggy-back ride?"

Chuckling, I motion for him to turn around although I can't really see him and I'm not sure if he can see me. "I'll stick with a piggyback ride."

He makes a whining noise. "Jerk."

I just laugh. "Just bend over, Wy. You're too tall now."

Wyatt does as he's told but I still struggle to jump high enough. He's at least a foot taller than me now. Luckily, he pulls me the rest of the way up and then takes off running for the beach. I wrap my arms around his neck so tightly I'm surprised he's not suffocating. But the speed he's running at is a little scary.

He sits down in the sand, leaning backwards and squishing me.

Shrieking with laughter, I squirm underneath him. He hasn't done that since I was probably eight. "Wyatt! Let me up!"

He snorts. "You're going to wake up the whole res Mealworm."

I still can't keep my laughing under control but manage to pound on his back with my fists. He turns himself around laughing and still has me pinned to the ground. Locking his fingers around my wrists, he stops my pounding. "You know you're hurting yourself more than you're hurting – "

As our eyes lock on each other, his words stop immediately. Wyatt stares at me intensely with his mouth hung open. I take in his gaze – loving, caring, excited – and all of a sudden, I think I know what just happened.

"D-did you?" I whisper through a broad grin, letting the hopefulness I feel leak into my tone.

He smiles thoughtfully at me and nods. Before I can react or tell him how I feel, his hands let go of my wrists and cups my face. Wyatt just stares down at me as I wait in anticipation of his next move. He looks unsure though and always pulls back each time he leans forward.

I beam up at him, tangling my fingers in his curls. "Since when are you such a coward Wy?"

A smirk takes over his face and he leans down more confidently. When his lips are centimeters from mine, he whispers, "Since when do you want to kiss me?"

"Since forever," I whisper back truthfully, eager for him to just do it already.

He chuckles softly making his hot breath tickle my lips. "Good." He clears the extra centimeters and gently takes my lips in his. Pulling me closer to him, he hauls me up so I'm straddling his lap. I feel his teeth sink into my bottom lip and shiver slightly as I open my mouth for him.

We spend a while exploring each others mouths and when I finally pull back for air, I fear that he'll want to stop. "Don't stop," I beg, panting for air.

"As you wish," he murmurs teasingly, nipping and kissing my neck. Slowly and unsure at first, I grind my hips into his. A little moan escapes his mouth so I gain some confidence and go harder. This time his bites into my neck; it doesn't hurt but I know he left a mark.

Chuckling, I pull his face back to mine. Once we begin kissing again, his hands leave my face and hair and start roaming over my body. Just like I did, he starts off nervously. I smile into the kiss and hope that it encourages him.

It does and his hand trails back up my stomach to my breasts. He squeezes lightly causing me to moan loudly. Smiling, he pulls away. "We should really stop."

I pout up at him, lacing my hands behind his neck. "But I don't want to stop."

"I also don't think you want me to take your virginity away from you on a beach."

I smirk devilishly at him. "How do you know I'm a virgin?"

"Believe me, I would know." He chuckles lowly.

"Well I wouldn't mind." I pout hopefully at him causing him to roll his eyes good-naturedly.

"Well, I would Emi." He winks at me. "Don't worry, the time will come."

Giggling, I stuff my face into his chest to hide the blush forming on my face. I'm pretty sure if I keep begging I will get my own way eventually. So I pout up at him again.

"Why must you pout so much?"

"Because I always get my way with you when I pout," I tease.

He snorts, knowing I'm right. "Put it away then. I want to talk to you; we haven't seen each other in a whole week. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

He lays back in the sand, pulling me down over top of him. "So how was your week?"

I groan, rolling down in the sand beside him. "Horrible. I spent like a million hours trying to get Embry to let me talk to you and it didn't work. Oh and guess who's failing math now?"

It's his turn to groan. "Emi, didn't you study?"

"We're not all super smart, Wy," I point out.

"I know, sweetheart, that's not what I meant. But did you even do your homework? Did you ask questions?"

"Stop being such a mom. It's not my fault my tutor left me."

He sighs, looping one arm around my waist and running his other hand up and down my arm. He leaves goosebumps since my skin is so cold and he's so warm; it still feels really nice though. "All right, I'm sorry but you're not the only one who spent a week complaining to Embry, okay?"

I smile, glad that he didn't like not being around each other as well.

"Come over to my house early tomorrow before we go to school and I'll help you with your math, sound good?"

I nod, then his words register. "You're coming back to school!" I exclaim, probably too loudly.

He clamps his mouth over mine in an attempt to shut me up. When he pulls away, he's laughing quietly so I know he's not mad. "You're going to get us caught Em! And yes, Embry says I can go back tomorrow. But he probably won't let me if he finds me tangled into you on the beach."

I grin slipping my legs in between his.

This makes him laugh more loudly than before and this time _I _press my lips to his. "Shut up Wyatt. Gosh you're going to get us caught."

"Fuck, I missed you Emi," he whispers, running his fingers through my hair. We stare at each other in silence for a few moments until I can't repress what I want to say any longer.

"I love you," I tell him.

Wyatt looks like he's just won the lottery as he beams at me. "I love you, too, Emilia."

We kiss again but this time it's gentle rather than the erotic kisses from earlier. After the kiss, I rest my head against his shoulder and sigh in contentment. "So how long have you liked me for?" I ask jokingly although I do want to know if it's just caused by the imprint.

He smirks slyly. "Well, I don't know if I've ever liked you." His smirk turns into a soft smile. "I know I've loved you since I met you."

I giggle, cuddling further into his side. "That's good to know. If only you would've said something a while ago."

"Well I didn't want to seem like a pedophile."

I snort. "Oh whatever. You just wanted to make me jealous with all the pretty girls."

"Like any of them were anything close to as pretty as you are." He winks teasingly. "Nice to know I can make you jealous though."

I push him away playfully. "You're such a jerk." It's too cold for me to stay away from him without freezing though.

He taps my nose gently. "Why didn't you bring a jacket? You're starting to look like Rudolph again."

I stick my tongue out at him. Whenever I'm cold my nose goes bright red, something Wyatt prides himself in making fun of me for. "Well... I wanted to see you."

Chuckling, he encases his arms around me which effectively makes me warmer. "I'm not going anywhere, silly. You could've at least made sure you were warm."

"I have you for that now, though."

"Ah, good point. We really should get going home though. It's getting late and the last thing we need is your dad to find out you're missing."

I nod but don't move. "I guess so," I sigh.

Laughing, he pulls us both up making sure his arms stay around me. "Don't look so sad. You'll see me in the morning."

"That's really far away though." I pout.

Chuckling, he presses his lips to mine, passionately this time. Our walking halts instantly and we stand there for a while making out. I end up yawning accidentally which makes him stop. "All right, I have to get you to bed."

I run my hand down his bare – and muscular – stomach and then scoop his private parts teasingly in my hands. "Okay, but you have a promise to keep."

His face is absolutely priceless. His eyes rolls back slightly and his lips part in a moan but after the feeling passes, his face just looks mind blown. Like in a million years he never would've expected me to do that. Which is strange because he almost always sees what I do coming.

Eventually he manages to straighten out his thoughts and a smirk takes over his face. "I can't believe my little Emi just did that."

I smirk alluringly at him, making him lick his lips. "You don't seem to mind."

"You're going to kill me if you don't stop being so sexy," he groans, dropping his head backwards.

I smile innocently at him. "I don't know what you're talking about, Wy."

He grins and we start walking down the road towards our houses, his arm slung over my shoulders. "Well, at least I know you won't be as difficult to get as I expected."

"Are you calling me easy Wyatt Uley?" I joke.

He snorts. "Well... you did just try to jump me after us being together for what? Two seconds." I glare mockingly at him until he holds his hands up in defense, grinning his signature grin. "Kidding. But your dad was telling me about how hard it was for him to get your mom to want to have sex with him so I guess I was preparing for the worst."

I wink at him before skipping away. "Well, lucky for you I'm not my mom."

He chuckles something along the lines of "thank god" to himself before chasing after me. "Get back here. You're going to freeze!"

Finally we do arrive at our houses. "Go in and get warm, Em. I'll see you in the morning."

I smile up at him as he pecks my lips. "Night Wy." I sneak upstairs quietly and into my room. Once I'm there I drop onto my bed and squeal in delight. I cannot believe how well this turned out!

I hear chuckling from outside and instantly know Wyatt overheard me. A blush creeps onto my cheeks but I don't care. He knows how I feel now.

**So in case you haven't noticed, in this and last chap especially, Millie takes after Paul for almost everything rather than Everlie :P … I figured if I made her like Ev this story would be pretty much the same as the others only with a nicer and more calm bf lol :) I'm know a few of you guys don't like how she's more spunky, and well bratty, but it works with the story and I hope you'll eventually come to like it ;)**

**Thanks for reading! I wouldn't mind a review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I wake up early the next morning and I hurry to get ready. Part of me wonders if I should put a little extra makeup on but I decide not to. We may be together now, but that doesn't mean things have changed between us and he's told me countless times that he likes me better without a lot of it.

However, I do notice a bruise-like mark on my neck that will need to be covered up if I want to get out of the house without question. I grab my hoodless sweater that zips up to my chin and slip it on. I'm ready to go.

When I run downstairs to get some breakfast, my parents are sitting at the table. I'm surprised they get up this early especially since my dad patrolled for most of last night. "Morning," I greet, my voice coming out more cheerful than I'd intended. Way to blow my cover...

"Good morning. Why are you up so early?" Mom asks suspiciously.

I roll my eyes, smiling at her. "What? I'm not allowed to get up early? I just got a lot of sleep last night." Or you know, next to none... "Besides, you'll be happy to know Bridge is going to help me with my math before we go to school."

She does look pleased although a bit jealous since I haven't yet asked her for help and she is my teacher. But she doesn't see through the lie so I'm good.

After shoving a couple granola bars down my throat, I brush my teeth and then leave. It's not too early and I know Sam and Emily will be up – plus Wyatt if he didn't forget. I knock just to make sure, though.

Emily laughs from the kitchen. "Come on in Mill."

"Hey guys. Morning."

"Good morning," Sam greets, looking up from reading his paper. "I never thought I'd see you up this early. Bridge is still asleep." The way he avoids mentioning Wyatt affirms that like my parents, they don't know Wyatt imprinted on me. I still have to stop myself from squealing every time I think it.

"Actually, I'm here to see Wyatt. He's going to help me with my math," I explain, not realizing what I'm saying until it's already out of my mouth.

Emily frowns in confusion and Sam does so in disapproval. "How were you talking to Wyatt, Millie? You know you aren't supposed to."

"Um, I uh..." I stutter nervously before saying the first lie that pops into my head, "Embry called me last night and said... that he uh, thought Wyatt's temper was um good so I could, um, see him again. Yeah." I slide my backpack off my back, awkwardly shifting it between my hands. "And, I, uh, texted Wyatt earlier...about the math thing... So yeah..."

I can see both of them trying to stifle a laugh. Then Wyatt walks into the kitchen with a grin plastered on his face. "You know, Emi, you never were a good liar. You should probably shut up before you dig yourself any deeper."

I narrow my eyes at him as he sits down on one of the chairs and pulls me onto his lap. This is usual Wyatt and I behaviour so I don't think Sam and Emily will get too suspicious. Until Wyatt loops his arms around my stomach and starts nuzzling my neck, that is. Laughing, I push his face away and grab my math book.

"That isn't going to help me pass math, Wy," I tease, trying and failing to focus on my book.

I feel him smirk against my neck. "You weren't complaining last night."

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, his eyes bulge and his face pales while mine turns beat red. I know he didn't mean to say that and by the look on his face, he regrets it. Too bad Sam and Emily are looking at us, demanding an answer.

"And I suck at keeping our cover?"

He narrows his eyes at me as his face quickly regains color. "Do you want help with your math or not?" he teases, trying to avoid his parents' pointed glares.

"That can wait," Sam orders. "Wyatt, why the hell were you with her last night? You know the rules!" I can tell he's pissed off; I know my dad will be when he finds out too. Even though Sam isn't technically a werewolf anymore, he still reminds me of one and that's enough to make me cower into Wyatt's chest. "Do you understand how dangerous that could have been?" he continues angrily.

This time Wyatt glares at his father as he holds me tightly to his chest. His hand roams up and down my back in an attempt to comfort me but there's really no reason to. I'm not scared, just realistic. When a wolf gets angry, I know to go where it's safe.

"Would you stop yelling? You're scaring her!" Wyatt hisses. "And besides. It's really none of your business. You're not my alpha."

I notice Bridgette about to walk into the kitchen from the corner of my eye but when she senses the fight, she pauses.

I expect Sam to come back with a "No but I'm your father" comment but he doesn't. He flinches, which I'm sure is caused by him realizing that Wyatt is technically right. Instantly, I feel bad for Sam. Before I have a chance to scold Wyatt, Emily let's out a little squeal.

Wyatt's and my heads snap towards her simultaneously and by the giddy smile on her face, I know what she's about to say. Bridge stops again when she realizes her mom is about to say something. "You imprinted on her!"

I'm enveloped by a hug from Emily which squashes me between her and Wyatt. To my surprise, Bridgette doesn't come out. In fact, when I look over to the hallway curiously, I see that she's disappeared completely.

After Emily pulls away, I feel shy from the attention we're getting from Sam and her; I hide my face in Wyatt's shoulders. The three of them laugh at me.

I glare at them. "You're all mean."

Wyatt kisses my cheek. "Like you aren't used to it."

At that, Emily and Sam leave us alone and Wyatt and I make a failed attempt to go back to studying. So maybe I'm being difficult, but I hate math and Wyatt is being way too distracting for me to focus. Plus the basket of muffins on the counter isn't helping either.

Glancing at the clock, I let out a sigh of relief. "We can leave soon. Let's stop."

Wyatt rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "You know, I can't help you pass math if you don't want to study."

Closing my books, I grin up at him. "Wyatt, when will you realize that I'm a hopeless cause."

He smirks, leaning down and capturing my lips with his. "Probably when you actually are one."

I shake my head at him, snorting a little bit. Sliding off of his lap, I begin to put my math book back in my schoolbag. While Wyatt's getting his own bag ready, Bridgette finally decides to come join us. It takes one glimpse for me to realize she isn't happy about something.

She snags a muffin off the counter without sparing even a peek at any of us. This is really strange behaviour for Bridgette... I'm a little worried.

Before I can ask what's wrong, Emily exclaims, "Wyatt imprinted on Millie; isn't that great?"

Her face hardens as her hands clench her muffin tightly. "Just lovely," she says in a voice so cold I have to do a double take to make sure it's really her. This is Bridgette after all, one of the nicest people I know.

I shoot Wyatt a confused look and I can tell he isn't pleased with his sister's behaviour but he sends me a halfhearted shrug anyway. "Are you almost ready Bridge? We're going to go soon."

She finally averts her gaze from the ground and looks at me. Underneath her stony expression, she looks a little hurt which I don't understand. Did I do something wrong? Is she mad that I asked Wyatt for math help instead of her?

"I'm not ready to leave yet. You two can go," her eyes narrow slightly. "I'll just walk. It's better for me anyway, to get in shape for soccer and all."

She doesn't mean it. She wants me to wait for her and walk with her when she's ready – although she clearly looks ready. I sneak a peek at Wyatt and notice a similar expression on his face.

They're the same in a lot of ways and in this moment, there's no exception. They both want me to go with them. But they don't want to go together. It's a lot like when we were younger; putting me in the middle of one of their arguments or decisions was something they frequently did. Luckily back then my mom would be there to mediate so I wouldn't have to choose between them. She's not here right now, though and even if she was, she wouldn't help.

In a desperate attempt to spare both their feelings, I offer, "Well why don't you go finish up and we can wait until you're done to leave. It's not like we're in a hurry."

"Or_ you_ could wait for me and we could walk down later," she counters, giving me a pointed look.

Wyatt stands off to the side glaring at his sister. I know that if I actually asked him to he would wait for Bridge to finish; however, asking that would be pointless. Even if we waited forever, in the end she would just end up walking. Does she not want to be in the car with Wyatt and I? What the hell is up with her this morning...

I smile at her. "You know how I am about exercise. Why don't we just wait and drive down?"

Bridgette sighs and I think she's about to give in until she replies icily, "No thank you."

Finally Wyatt's had enough and with one last glare at his sister, he turns to me. "Why don't we just go? Let her walk if she wants to."

I bite my lip. Wyatt's looking at me expectantly. Bridgette's looking at me expectantly. It's exactly like when we were little. I either choose Wyatt and hurt Bridgette or I choose Bridgette and hurt Wyatt. It's hard having to choose between your best friend and your soul mate and best friend.

Sighing, I make the choice I always end up choosing in someway. "Come on Wyatt, I don't want to be late."

Bridgette cringes slightly before storming toward her bedroom and slamming the door. I want to roll my eyes at her but I know that's unfair. I just chose her brother over her. Like I will every other time without regrets. That's just how it is. It's how it's always been and how it always will be. Choosing Wyatt over her is something I can't change and as mean as it is, it's something I don't want to change.

When we're in his car, Wyatt caresses my cheek softly. "I'm sorry."

I shrug. He could've made it easier and not put me between them but I know if I'm being honest, I probably would've ended up doing the same thing. "It's okay. I just don't get why she made such a big deal of it this morning. We would've waited if she wasn't being so snippy. This has happened a million times before and she's never been so... bitchy about it." Using bitchy as a word to describe Bridgette is something I never thought I'd do.

Am I being too harsh on her?

"Emi, all those other times we weren't imprinted," Wyatt points out quietly, turning out of the driveway.

"Why should that make a difference? It's not going to change anything! Besides us being a couple but it's not like we're going to act different! Plus she's known I've liked you for forever and – " Instantly I stop myself and realize why she acted so strangely this morning. "She really hates the idea of us being a couple, doesn't she?"

Wyatt sighs. "Yup." He shakes his head in disgust and I can't help but smile at how cute he looks while doing it. "You know what really pisses me off about it?"

I can't help but smile. "Well, I'm sure you're going to tell me," I tease.

He chuckles, smiling back at me. Then he narrows his eyes. "Don't distract me by smiling," he jokes. "Anyway, if she honestly didn't like the idea because she thought I was going to hurt you, I'd be okay with it. I'd be glad she's so protective of you. But, seriously Em, she just doesn't like the idea because she doesn't want us together. It's like she thinks you're never going to talk to her again if we are or something. Isn't that stupid?"

I snort. "It is. But, Wy, no matter how close we are to her, she doesn't know us like we know each other. She doesn't understand that we're not going to let things change just because we're together. And that's not her fault."

He shrugs. "I guess so..."

"If you were in her position, you'd probably want to do the same thing. I mean, when I found out she was allowed to talk to you and I wasn't, I wanted to rip her throat out."

Wyatt bursts out laughing; then he smirks at me. "But _you_, Emilia Walker, have a huge temper and a violent streak. Bridge does not."

I shove him playfully. "How do I have a violent streak?"

He grins devilishly. "Considering you just hit me..."

I glare mockingly at him. "Shut up!"

"Okay, okay, fine. I do see your point. She didn't have to be such a bitch to you, though."

"No. But don't you think it would suck always being the one left out?"

He bites his lip. We're at the school now and as he looks for a parking spot, he ponders over it. "Yeah. It really would. But I'm not going to choose her over you just because I feel bad about it. I'm going to choose who I want to."

"Why do you think we're here right now?" I ask seriously. "I just feel bad. It's always been like this. Always. I never really thought about it before but we _always _choose each other. We always have."

"And we always will," he points out with a sigh.

"Poor Bridge."

He nods and after parking the car, reaches for my hand and gives it a squeeze. "Let's not dwell over this right now, okay? It's our first day as a couple; let's not let Bridge ruin that for us."

Smiling, I lean over and kiss him. "You're lucky I love you Wyatt."

He chuckles then loops his arms around my waist and deepens the kiss. "I'm well aware of that Mealworm."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

First period is the only class that I don't have with Bridgette so I'm not sure if she ended up being late for school or not. I really doubt it; Bridgette hates getting in trouble too much to do that. I stay with Wyatt most of the morning before first period. Going to our lockers, and then walking to class. I notice a lot of people are watching us, and I'm getting a lot of glares but it doesn't really bother me.

I know I'd be glaring at them if they were in my position.

After Wyatt leaves for his first class, I enter my English class. I know everyone in the class since this is La Push but I'm only friends with two of them. When I sit down in my seat between the them – Callie and Lana – both raise their eyebrows questionably.

"You and Wyatt, huh?" Callie teases with a smirk on her face.

I roll my eyes and grin at her. "Yup."

They laugh and congratulate me. They knew a lot more about my crush on Wyatt than Bridge had since it was awkward telling her. Clearly I had reasons to be concerned in telling her... "Is Bridgette okay with it?" Lana asks doubtfully.

I shrug, pulling out my notebook and staring at my desk. "I don't really know. I was only talking to her for a minute or so. She didn't seem fine with it though."

"She'll come around. It's Bridge after all," Callie assures me.

Lana on the other hand, doesn't believe this. "I don't know," she admits slowly. "I mean, it is her _brother. _How would you feel in one of us dated the twins?"

I snort. "They're twelve. If you want to be a pedophile, go right ahead."

"You do realize the age difference between us and your brothers is pretty much the same as you and Wyatt, right?"

A blush creeps up my cheeks. "So, Wyatt can be a pedo if he wants. I'm not complaining." I wiggle my eyebrows at them suggestively making them burst into fits of giggles. Luckily it works and they drop _that _part of the subject.

"Did you see Bridge this morning?" I question. "She didn't want to ride with us."

Callie shakes her head but Lana nods. "I saw her at her locker but I was running too late to talk to her. She was talking to that Bailey girl on the soccer team; she didn't look upset or anything. Maybe it was just the shock."

_Or maybe she's concluded that she's just not going to talk to me anymore_, I think before quickly brushing away the thought. I'm really just overlooking this. Even Bridgette can't be a morning person every morning and wanting to get in shape for soccer isn't something out of character for her.

Our conversation ceases as the teacher begins the class. Luckily we're copying notes the whole class which doesn't give me much time to think.

My next class is History and although we don't sit beside each other due to an alphabetical order seating plan, Bridgette is in the class with me. I pass Wyatt with a group of his friends in the hallway; he tells me "good luck" as I pass. I shoot him a confused look but the crowd has already pushed us past each other before he can respond.

Does he really think Bridgette will be that bad? She's not like either one of us. We both hold grudges. She doesn't. She's the reasonable one, so if she was mad this morning, she's obviously realized how silly she was being and over it by now.

History starts seconds after I get into the classroom so I don't get the chance to talk to her. Immediately the teacher starts to tell us that we'll be doing an in class partner project for the next week or so. She tells us we can pick our own partners and I'm instantly relieved. I hate doing projects with strangers – or people I don't like.

The starts at the front of the room for people to pick their partners, telling us to sit together once they're chosen. "Joey?"

"Alex."

"Harlow?"

"Taylor."

"Greg?"

"Melissa."

It goes on for a while. When it's Bridgette's turn, I start to get up until I hear her say, "Chelsea."

My head snaps in her direction in disbelief. We are _always _partners for projects when we get to choose. Even Chelsea seems surprised by this. After all, her and Bridge aren't even really friends. They're the type of people who never talk to each other unless they're the only people they know in the room or class.

After the initial shock passes, I feel pissed. She doesn't even spare a glance in my direction afterward. I wonder if this is how she feels when I pick Wyatt. But once again, I ignore that thought. I chose a best friend over her. She chose a freaking acquaintance.

Suddenly, I start to panic. I don't know any other people in this class. Well, not personally anyway, and I definitely don't want them to be my partner. Unless someone chooses me before it gets to me – which is in two people – I'm screwed.

"Hanna?"

"Noah."

"Una?"

"Allie."

Dammit.

"Millie?"

"Um..." I look around the classroom and am surprised to see sympathetic glances. Great, everyone thinks we're in a fight or something... Picking randomly because they're all equally bad, I say, "Annie."

The teacher nods and moves on while Annie picks up her books to come join me. She's nice and shy; plus I know she'll actually do her work. Things could be worse but they'd still be better if Bridge was my partner.

"Bridge!" I call when we're leaving the room after the bell rings.

She glances back and seems surprised when I come up to her. She smiles. "Hey Mill, what's up?"

My eyes narrow slightly and I wonder why she's acting like everything is normal. Right now, everything isn't normal. "Why didn't you choose me for the thing? It would be fun."

"Oh," she says hesitantly, her smile faltering. "Chelsea … uh, asked me earlier if I would be her partner."

If there's one person who is a worse liar than me, it's Bridgette. One, no one even knew about the assignment and two, "Oh really? That's why she was completely bewildered when you said _her _name right?" I smirk knowingly at her.

She fidgets uncomfortably before glaring at me. It seems so weird on her face... "Well, maybe I just wanted to get a good mark."

My eyes bulge and I have to force myself not to gape at her. Maybe if she said that for a math project, I would understand. But I'm really good in history and I always do my share of the work. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Instantly she's nervous again and I can tell she's sorry. What is up with these mood swings? "Nothing. Just forget about it."

I cross my arms over my chest. "Yeah, sure. I'll easily forget how my best friend just called me stupid."

"Oh, I'm your best friend, huh?" she challenges. "You showed that well this morning."

I sigh, looking at her pleadingly. "Bridge, you know that's not fair. Besides, you made me choose between the two of you. You didn't have to do that."

"Whatever." And she storms off, leaving me in the hallway feeling like a total bitch.

Our next class passes about in the same fashion. Only this time it's not a seating plan that makes her sit far away from me, it's her. She's sitting beside Bailey, and there's an empty seat beside them. But I was already sitting here when she came in and it would be too pathetic to go over and ask if I could sit with them.

When class is over, I pack up quickly and try to catch up with her as we exit the room. I call her name, but she ignores me. Rolling my eyes, I give up and head to my locker. I grab my lunch and head down the hallway towards Wyatt's locker.

I don't think I've ever been so mad in my life. And that's bad considering I have a horrible temper. Is Bridgette really _this _mad over us being together? Or is it something else? I mean, quite honestly, I think she's being extremely childish.

Wyatt's at his locker with a couple friends; however, I'm fuming and far too pissed to care how psycho I'm going to come across to them. He smiles when he sees me coming towards him. "Your sister is a fucking bitch," I hiss at him angrily making his smile falter.

"Well, I could've told you that," he teases although I can see how worried he is. He looks over to his friends. "I'll see you guys later." Slipping his arm around my waist, he leads me down the hallway. Wyatt glares as his friends make... inappropriate comments as we leave.

"You didn't have to leave your friends," I tell him as we head to the cafeteria, feeling extremely guilty.

He chuckles. "Believe me, I'd much rather be with you. But what's going on? Did she say something to you?" I can tell this makes him extremely angry and I'm slightly worried that if I tell him the whole story, he'll lose control. In front of the whole school. But if I don't, he'll know I didn't and just drag it out of me.

I remain quiet, though.

He waits until we're seated at the table and eating before he asks again, "What's going on, Emi?"

I sigh, then force a smile. "I told you. Your sister is a bitch."

Sighing, he says seriously, "Millie, you're really worrying me. Please tell me what's going on."

I almost choke on my water as he calls me Millie. Wyatt only calls me Millie when he's dead serious about something. And not serious as in "I'm telling the truth" serious, serious as in "I need to know this now" serious. Otherwise, he'll call me Em or Emi and then if he's joking around or teasing me he'll call me Emilia. Millie is never something I want to be called by Wyatt.

"Okay, fine." I bite my lip awkwardly and then tell him the events of this morning.

Slight tremors take over his body and instantly I find myself rubbing his arm and attempting to calm him. "Wyatt, calm down," I whisper sternly.

After a couple deep breaths, he does and then smiles sheepishly at me, "I'm sorry. I just... I can't believe _Bridgette _of all people did that."

"Welcome to my world," I laugh bitterly.

He joins me, smirking slightly. "Today has just been retarded."

We continue to chat as we eat our lunch, avoiding the topic of Bridgette like the plague. Eventually, I ask, "Do you patrol tonight?"

Wyatt shakes his head. "No, your dad does. And now that we're together I don't think Embry will ever dare to put us together." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, making me snort.

"So will I get a signal or are you going to be too tired?" I tease in a baby voice.

Shaking his head at me, he plays with my hair smiling. "Oh, you'll get a signal."

"I better," I say as the bell rings.

Not to my surprise Bridgette completely ignores me the next two classes. The only good thing that happens is that I somewhat understand what we're doing in math and am able to do most of the questions on our assignment.

Bridge sits right beside me, though, which I find strange since she still ignores me. There's multiple free desks in this class. I figure she just doesn't want my mom to figure out. Well, at least she's still a goody good. That's one characteristic that's the same.

Unlike all the other times, I don't bother trying to talk to Bridgette after class. Instead, I speed walk to my locker and then more slowly put my books into my bag. "You okay, Em?" a voice asks from beside me.

I turn my head to see Wyatt leaning against the lockers with a concerned expression on his face. "I've definitely been better," I admit with a laugh. "Should we even bother waiting for Bridge?"

He shakes his head. "She has soccer anyway. Let's just go home. I guess Embry wants to talk to me." His face twists in dislike.

I chuckle and shut my locker. "Uh oh."

Wyatt laughs and slips his hand into mine as we walk down the hallway. "He can't be that pissed. At least I hope not."

I smirk up to him. "I hear he's not as much of a hard ass as your dad was."

"Or as much of a spaz as your dad is," he teases back.

I roll my eyes, but I know as well as anybody that he's right. Once we're in the car, I lean over and kiss his cheek. "At least if I don't get a sign I'll know it's because Embry killed you."

"Oh, glad to know that thought calms you," he retorts sarcastically, grinning down at me.

I burst out laughing, leaning back into the car seat. Wyatt tells me about his day: how his friend Kyle has a crush on me, how he really wants to kick Kyle's ass... I think he's just trying to make me laugh and although it works, I'm still not in an better of a mood.

"You want me to come over before I go see Embry?"

I shake my head. "No, he'll probably go easier on you if you go see him right away. Besides, I kind of want to be alone. Wallow in self-pity and all that, you know."

A soft smile appears on him face as he pulls into his driveway. Reaching out, he caresses my cheek lovingly. "Things will get better. I'll see you tonight, Emi." Wyatt leans in and presses his lips to mine.

I kiss him back hungrily before pulling away and opening the car door. "I better get that signal." With a wink, I tell him I love him and get out of the car. He runs off to the woods after depositing his bag in his house while I enter my empty house and go straight to my room.

I don't know how long I lay there just staring blankly at the wall, but at some point my mom comes home and sits down beside me. I feel her run her fingers through my hair. "What's wrong, Millie?"

I glare at the wall but shrug.

"You were so happy this morning," she says with a frown. "Did you and Bridge have a fight? You were both acting weird..."

"Sort of," I answer with another shrug.

"Sort of?"

I sigh heavily. "Well, Bridge is being a complete bitch and she's not acting like herself at all. I never did anything! Wyatt and I were studying and then she came out and when she found out he imprinted on me she just got all cold and mean. She was so immature about it and we didn't even do – " My mom's face lights up so bright that I come to a complete stop.

"He imprinted on you!" she squeals, her expression mimicking Emily's from earlier perfectly.

It surprises me that she doesn't already know. Then again, she probably would've already been at work by the time Emily found out and she just got home. "Yes, Mom, can we celebrate later when Bridge isn't being so psycho!" I exclaim. Believe me, I'm over the moon about him imprinting on me, but I also would like to mope about Bridge and I can't do that with my mom looking like she's about to start doing cartwheels.

She smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But I think you're being a little harsh on her. It's not fun always being the third wheel and obviously she knows it'll be worse now that you two are together." She backtracks. "Wait, you are together, right?"

"Obviously," I laugh before turning serious. "But Mom, you don't understand. She called me stupid, and didn't pick me as a partner and ignored me!"

My mom, always being the mediator says calmly, "Emilia, look at it from her view will you. Your her best friend, but she's not yours. That hurts. And it's an even bigger blow that it's her brother who is."

I glare. I know she has a point, but she's my mom; she's supposed to take my side. "She didn't have to act the way she was."

Mom sighs, and stands up off my bed. "Well, your father and I are taking the boys to Kim's so if you want to come over later, we'll be there. If not, there's a lasagne in the fridge." If my dad hasn't eaten it which he probably has. When I don't respond, she goes towards the door. She stops and looks back. "And if you think Bridgette is being immature about this, she's definitely not the only one."

Glaring at her, I fight the urge to throw something. "Leave me alone!" I yell. "You don't have to rub it in my face that you like her better!"

Her eyes bulge and her face drops making me feel a little bad, but it's a thought that's always been at the back of my mind. "I can not believe you just said that, Emilia," she says coldly, looking like she's about to cry. "But if you're this mad about _thinking _I like her better than you, imagine how Bridgette feels _knowing _you like him better than her."

My lip trembles and I wonder if she said that to make a point or to make me feel worse. "Leave. Me. Alone."

My mom sighs sadly before leaving the room. She shuts the door quietly and I ponder over how much strength it took her not to slam it.

I hear someone storming up the stairs before Mom's soft voice ordering, "Paul, go downstairs right now. Leave her alone."

"No," Dad replies and I can tell he's pissed that I said that to her. "Everlie, she can say whatever the hell she wants to anyone else but she's not saying that to – "

"Paul," I hear my mom say pleadingly, "just don't. If you go in there you're going to lose your temper and someone's going to get hurt."

It must work because the only thing I hear afterward is the front door shutting. Then I'm all alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I've never felt like such a bitch in my life. I've never felt this horrible. And as much as I'd love to blame Bridgette for this, I know this is the one thing I did today that she had absolutely no hand in. There was no reason for me to say that to my mom; there was no reason for me to freak at her.

All she did was what I'd wanted her to do this morning: mediate between the three of us. Looking back at our conversation, I realize that. I realize that everything she said had a point and she wasn't intentionally hurting me. She's my mom; she doesn't do that. But it's not something I can take back. It's something I want to take back, but I know I can't.

When they finally get home a few hours later, no one tries to talk to me, no one notices that I didn't eat the lasagne – although my dad probably ate it before anyone noticed it – and no one came in my room. For this I should be to some extent thankful. After all it means my dad isn't going to come in here and yell at me for being ungrateful and rude to my mother. It also means my mom isn't going to come in here and give me a chance to apologize.

Which is something she shouldn't have to do. I should be a good daughter and go out and apologize to her. Doing and wanting to do something are two different things though, and whether it's from being embarrassed or stubborn, I don't do what I should.

I lay in bed for hours just staring at my ceiling until the time comes when I can leave and vent. Finally, Wyatt's signal comes. I rush into a coat and shoes before tiptoeing downstairs, knowing that my parents letting me sneaking out slide may no longer happen.

At first I wonder if Wyatt wants to go to the clearing since he had said that they can hear us from a few parts of the patrol line. However, he's not waiting for me so I go straight to the clearing. I find him leaning against the old tree. I'm in the clearing for a split second before he holds his arms out to me with a knowing smile.

Biting my lip to hold back tears, I rush into his embrace. "Oh my god, Wyatt, you have no idea what I said to my mom," I exclaim before bursting into sobs. Quite honestly, I feel pathetic. Crying, sniffling, sobbing. Besides Wyatt, it's something I don't do in front of anyone. But even in front of Wyatt I hate doing it.

After everything that happened today, I know there's no sense in trying to hold it back. It's completely pointless.

Wyatt lowers himself onto the ground, pulling me into his lap in the process. I curl up into a ball and rest my head on his shoulder as he asks, "What did you say, Emi? I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"I … I told her to leave me alone and then I told her that she was just trying to make me feel bad because … she likes Bridgette better than me," I mumble out the last part in mortification. How stupid and childish I must have sounded when I said that...

He sighs. "Really, Em, really? _Why _would you say something like that? Do you know how upset that would have made your mom?" Wyatt loves my mom, I know that. I pretty well expected him to take sympathy with her, but I didn't expect him to be disappointed in me because of it. This day really sucks.

"I know," I whisper. "I know! Okay, Wyatt, I fucking know. She was almost crying when she left and she was so upset my dad wanted to come in and yell at me." He never yells at me and Wyatt knows this. If anything, I just clarified _how _upset my mom really was. Then I sigh. "I'm sorry for flipping at you. Today's just..."

"Made the day that was supposed to be awesome hell," he finishes.

I smile slightly. "Yeah. Are you mad at me?"

He shakes his head. "I'm a little disappointed that you didn't apologize to your mom," he admits, "but you know I could never be mad at you."

"And you also know that saying that you're disappointed in me is worse than you being mad at me."

He shrugs before pecking my lips. "Sorry, Emi, but you know I don't lie to you."

Rolling my eyes, I snort. "Yeah. That really sucks sometimes," I joke, and then I know we have stuff we really do need to discuss. "Okay, so I'll apologize for being such a bitch to my mom and do the laundry a bunch or something so that'll be fine. But... how do we deal with the Bridge thing?"

"We don't have to," he says, his gaze intently on me as he measures my reaction.

Before reacting, I decide to think it over. "I don't want to ignore her, Wyatt. I know how that feels now, and it feels horrible," I admit after a few moments of silence. "But I dunno... there's nothing we can really do to change her mind."

He nods. "It's up to you; I know you want to be friends with her. But to be honest, after how she acted today, I really don't care if she ever talks to me again."

I frown at him, trying to look disapproving but I'm sure it just comes out sympathetic. "Wyatt she's your sister."

"Well I'm her brother and that doesn't seem to mean a whole lot to her so why should it mean anything to me?"

I smirk up at him. "Because you're usually keen on being the bigger person."

He rolls his eyes but can't stifle a chuckle. "Fine. But seriously, Emi, I don't see the point. Obviously we haven't been the best people towards her. I realize that now. But it's not like we did it on purpose and she knows that. She could've tried and talked to us about it but she didn't. So why should we mope over it?"

"Because we were the ones in the wrong first."

He taps my nose with a mock frown. "Stop being realistic. You're the one who's supposed to irrationally freak at stuff. Normally you'd be agreeing with me by now."

Sticking my tongue out at him, I unroll from my ball and turn around so I sit facing him. "Well, fine. Let's never talk to her again."

He rolls his eyes. "Ah, I wish you were serious. So fine, what's your solution then if you don't want to just do the same thing she's doing to us?"

"Well maybe we can just... like not go out of our way to be friends with her. But be, like, nice to her and act like how she's acting doesn't... you know, bother us."

Wyatt smirks. "You're cute when you're nervous about what you're doing. Have I ever told you that?"

"Wy," I whine. "I'm being serious."

Laughing, he leans down and kisses me softly. Before I can kiss him, he pulls back and says, "Okay, I'm sorry. That sounds like a great idea."

I smile, letting a giggle escape my lips. "So what now?" I ask, wiggling my eyes suggestively at him.

He snorts. "You're too horny for your own good."

I shove him playfully, pushing him back so he's laying on the ground. I lean down and tap his chin. "Are you complaining?"

His eyes glaze over with lust but he quickly regains himself. "Later, I promise. But I have to ask you something first."

I glare jokingly at him. "What is it?"

"Are you going to the bonfire on Friday?"

"I dunno. I wasn't planning on it; are you?"

He nods. "I have to. Almost everyone is coming." He pouts hopefully at me. "Please come, Emi. It'll suck without you there."

"Sure." I laugh before shooting him my best stern expression. "And you had to ask that _now_? You couldn't have asked it in the next couple days that'll you'll see me a million times? C'mon Wyatt, you're wasting moonlight here."

Grinning, Wyatt shakes his head at me. His hands at my hips, he pulls me down so I'm laying on top of him. "Then stop bitching and kiss me," he jokes.

I don't need much more of an invitation and instantly crash my mouth onto his. He reacts instantly, battling with my tongue for dominance once he slides his tongue into my mouth. My hands roam his body freely before settling on playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck. His hands finally leave my hips and start to explore.

It's not long before they land back on my hips and he begins to grind my hips into his. Smiling, I do this action for him and trail my fingers down to the hem of his t-shirt. I tug gently and he takes this opportunity to sit up, forcing me into a straddling position.

I attempt to pull off the t-shirt but his hands are planted firmly at my hips and aren't moving to let me. His lips trail down my jaw to my neck, only leaving my skin for a second so he can murmur, "Later."

"You keep saying that," I pout, bringing my hands back up to my neck.

He chuckles, stops what he's doing on my neck and brings our faces close together. "And I mean it," he whispers, kissing my forehead. A smirk overtakes his face. "But not in the woods, or on the beach. Put me in this position on a bed with a condom in my pocket and I guarantee you I won't be saying no."

Sighing, I remind myself that he's just being reasonable and thinking of what's best. "Fine," I grumble. "But I'm holding you to that."

"Good," he mumbles before going back to our previous activities. We continue that way for at least a good ten minutes before Wyatt's hands become restraining and he stops kissing me. Frowning, I pull back and give him a hurt expression.

He smiles softly, caressing my cheek before nodding in the direction beside us. I glance over and see a large gray wolf standing there. He's glaring at Wyatt and I don't have to think twice of who it is. Dad. A blush instantly takes over my face and I scramble off of Wyatt.

As I glance at the two of us, I realize that our clothes are wrinkles and twisted, our hair is messy, and it's obvious we've been doing things I don't want my dad to know about.

"This... uh," I stammer, "isn't what it looks like."

Wyatt smirks, holding back a laugh as I stand a few feet away from him with an innocent expression on my face. My dad snorts which is a good indication that he's not mad at me. He probably heard me crying to Wyatt about it. Oh god, he probably overheard everything... Dad shoots me his "oh really?" look and even in wolf form it's very distinct.

I shut up and avert my gaze to the ground. Before long, Dad jerks his head towards our house making me sigh. He's just looking at me, but I don't want to leave my dad and Wyatt here alone. "Fine, but Wyatt's going home too."

Just thinking about the possibilities of what could possibly go down if my dad got angry scared the hell out of me. I'd heard stories and even though they always ended with the wolves healing fine, I don't want my dad to do to Wyatt what he's done to others.

Wyatt catches my panic and reaches out to rub my arm gently. "He's not going to kill me, Em. Just go home and sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

I stay planted before saying firmly, "No."

Dad groans and rolls his eyes – which I must admit looks cool coming from a wolf. He starts walking toward the house and motions for us to follow. Does he really not trust us enough to actually go home? I guess that isn't too strange considering we do sneak out of the house to see each other at night. The walk home is really awkward but luckily it's short. Once we're in the back yard, my dad disappears into the forest.

I lean up to kiss Wyatt goodnight when he leans forward and whispers lowly in my ear, "He's still watching us, so I figured you'd want to keep it PG."

I can't help but giggle. "You know me well." The kiss is short and sweet but when we stop I still feel tingly inside. "I love you. Good night."

"Night, Emi. I love you, too." He laces his fingers in mine, not letting me walk into my house. "Are you coming over early tomorrow?"

"I don't want to do math." I crinkle my face up at him.

He smirks, pecks my lips and then whispers into my ear, "We don't have to do math." He shoots me a wink before turning and walking over to his house.

I can't help but laugh as I walk to my bedroom. Curling up into my blankets, I pull my phone off my bed stand.

_I'll definitely be there early tomorrow._


	9. Chapter 9

**All right, I know I'm so horrible. I'm the worst updater in the world and I suck and all that. And because of that, I am really sorry but I haven't been in the writing mood all summer and I've been at the barn like 5 days a week all summer so I haven't had much time or energy. But for that I'm sorry and I'll really try to update quicker this time. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"Wyatt! It's time to get up!" Bridgette's voice yells from down the hall.

Groaning, Wyatt rolls over pulling me with him. "Mmhmm," he mutters, burying his face in my hair.

Despite my best efforts, I can't help but giggle. "She's right, you know," I tell him. "We have to leave for school in, like, twenty minutes."

He narrows his eyes at me. "Well then why don't you get up."

Smirking, I peck his lips. "Because I'm _all _ready to go to school. Now get ready." I shoo him off the bed, but of course it doesn't work. He just spins back around to face me.

Wyatt reaches over and musses my hair; I don't have to see it to know all my grooming this morning was just thrown out the window. "You really don't look ready to me," he teases. Then, he shrugs, smirking at me, "But if you're cool going out in public like that, be my guest."

Suppressing my laughter, I strike a pose from my position on my bed. "You know I still look sexy."

Grinning, he turns towards his dresser. "That's besides the point."

As he searches through his clothes for something to wear, I comb my fingers through the bird's nest that is now my hair. Well, at least now he won't have to worry about any other guys being interested in me...

Wyatt pulls his shirt over his head, chucking it into the pile of dirty laundry in the corner. So he's either going to have to put some clothes in the washer or his room _will _be taken over by his dirty clothes. After putting on a new shirt, he stops.

Knowing he's about to tell me to close my eyes or turn around, I stretch out on his bed, resting my hands behind my head. "Come on, turn around and give me a show."

He shoots me a breathtaking smile over his shoulder. "You would like that wouldn't ya babe? Now clothes your eyes."

Sticking my tongue out at him, I reply, "Oh puh-lease. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Rolling his eyes, he snorts. "Yeah, when I was like five."

"Well you have to be bigger now than you were back then. So there's no reason to be shy." I wink at him coyly.

Without warning he pounces on me, pinning me down onto his bed. Wyatt leans down and captures his lips in mine. Responding instantly, I slide my hands up his stomach and around his neck. I pull myself up to him and wrap my legs around his waist.

His lips leave my mouth, making a trail of hot kisses down my jaw, my neck and just as he's traveling south past my collarbone, his bedroom door flies open. Freezing in place, our heads snap towards the entryway.

Which reveals none other than a furious – and disgusted – looking Bridgette. Scrunching her nose up in repulsion, she snaps, "Oh so you're together for a day and you're already trying to make mutt pups!"

Feeling Wyatt beginning to tremble underneath me, I sigh and untangle myself from him. "Why don't you finish getting ready, Wy? I'll be in the kitchen." Patting his cheek gently, I give him a small smile. Unsurprisingly, he begins to relax.

As I'm exiting the room, Bridgette spins on her heel and heads out to the kitchen. Not having any other option since I just said that's where I was going, I follow. We're standing face to face in the kitchen; the challenging look on her face says it all: she's not even close to forgiving me. "I'm surprised you haven't left yet." My annoyance at her earlier comments kind of ruin my earlier plans of being civil to her.

Finally, though, a very Bridgette-like emotion comes out of her! She looks a little guilty and very awkward as she scuffs her toe on the tile floor. "Well it's raining out so..."

I nod. "Oh, okay, cool," I respond too quickly. Yeah, I'm definitely trying too hard now. "Well, uh, have you eaten yet? I mean your parents are out so Em didn't cook breakfast so..." I don't really know where I'm going with this. But it would be really nice if we could hang out for five minutes without one of us storming off.

She shrugs, her whole stance screaming uncomfortable. "I already ate, actually. I'm, uh, going to go wait in the car." Without a wave or even a glance back, she grabs her school bag and rushes out the front door.

I can't help but sigh as she slams the door. So much for that.

Despite the progress I thought we may have made this morning – I mean for a whole second she acted like herself! – Bridge still hasn't acted much different from yesterday. She's a bit less hostile, but that's also because instead of responding she comes up with an excuse to where she's supposed to be at that moment.

When I asked her if she wanted to sit with me at lunch, clarifying that Wyatt wouldn't be there, she shook her head and said she was eating with Bailey. So basically, I get a boyfriend and within a day I'm replaced.

However, my encounters with Bridge aren't the part of my day that I'm looking the least forward to. That title would go to apologizing to my mom. Plus, since she won't be home until after supper when my father and brothers are home, I know getting it over with at school will be the best way.

Since she was already gone to work this morning when I got up this morning, not only have I not talked to her, I haven't even seen her.

So once the final bell rings, I take my time packing everything up. Once I finally have all my books together, I walk slowly to her desk at the front of the classroom. She reading over something on her desk intently.

If she were any other teacher I probably would've just left, but after all, she is my mom. And if anything, that just means I absolutely have to apologize. "Mom?" I say quietly.

She looks up from her papers before setting them down. "Millie," she greets with a small smile. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," I exclaim, biting my lip nervously. "Look Mom, I'm so sorry about what I said to you yesterday. I swear I didn't mean it. I was just so mad already and I just got really upset when you didn't take my side, and I know that's not a good excuse because what I said to was really horrible and ridiculous."

When I finally glance up to meet her gaze, she looks quite amused.

"I'm really sorry," I say sheepishly.

Chuckling just a little bit, she holds her arms out to me. "Come here, sweetie."

I can't help but be engulfed in her hug and hugging her back just a tightly like I did when I was five years old. "I know. Your father told me about your conversation with Wyatt last night."

"So,do you forgive me?"

"Of course, silly," she laughs. "Unless..." Eying me knowingly, she suggests, "you're just being nice to me so I'll improve your math grade."

"Caught me," I joke, smiling genuinely. All right, so maybe I was being slightly over-dramatic about talking to my mom. In fact, it happened to be a lot easier than encountering Bridgette all day.

My mom finally releases me from the hug and goes back to her chair. "So I finally gave up and subscribed to Netflix this morning. I was thinking we could have a movie night. The boys are sleeping over at Kim's since they don't have school tomorrow." I still don't understand why the younger grades get days off that we don't. "And if we pick the right movies, your dad will go running and it'll be just the two of us."

I can't help but laugh. Although my mom can talk him into just about anything, chick flicks are his worst nightmare.

"Unless you already have plans that is," she says, nodding towards the classroom door.

Glancing in that direction, I see Wyatt waiting patiently outside the room. A smile takes over my face. "No, I'm free."

Mom beams at me. "Great! Why don't you go see if that boyfriend of yours will take you to get some snacks for tonight?"

He takes that as his cue to enter. "Geesh, Everlie. You could just ask me yourself, you know."

"Well, I know for sure that you won't say no to her." She smirks at me. "Me on the other hand, you are more than capable of saying no to."

I snort. "Oh, bull! When has he ever said no to you?"

Chuckling, Wyatt wraps his arms around my waist. "You know, she's got a point. I do always take your side in things."

I glare mockingly at him, making him kiss my cheek.

My mom rolls her eyes and makes a shooing motion at us. "All right you two, this is still a school. Stop it with all this PDA and get out." Laughing, she tells me, "I have some work to do, but I'll be home soon. Then we can start."

I nod, flashing her a smile. "Great! I'll see you at home."

"God your mom is such a teacher," Wyatt jokes as we leave the room, purposely loud enough for my mom to hear.

Smirking at him, I shake my head. My mom's laughing from her desk and I know if it wasn't for the fact that we were in school she'd tell us to shut up and get out. Once we get to the car – sprinting the whole way because it's still down pouring out – I glance into the empty backseat. "Should we wait for Bridge?"

"Should we? Yes. Are we going to – "

"Wyatt!" I interrupt. "We've been over this."

Sighing, he shrugs. "I know, okay? But it really pisses me off the way she treats you."

"Yeah I noticed this morning."

"Hey, that's not my fault. What she said was completely uncalled for!"

I nod. "It was. But... it's still pouring out and I know I wouldn't want to be left here in this rain."

"Well _I _would never leave _you_ out in the rain," he says sweetly, flashing another one of his signature smiles.

"Wy," I whine, grinning, "don't be cute when I'm trying to be mad at you."

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, he teases, "Well that's the whole point."

"Maybe I should call her," I suggest, ignoring his diversion tactics.

"You're being too nice," he informs me.

"Please just let me try and make up with her." I shoot him my best pleading look.

Sighing in defeat, he pulls me into a hug over the center console. "All right, I'm sorry," he murmurs into my hair. "I'll stop being so negative. I just... I don't want to see you get hurt if she doesn't get over it."

I smile thoughtfully at him. Gently, I hold his face in between my hands. "I know, babe. And I appreciate that, but she has to get over it eventually, right?" His doubtful look makes me groan. "Okay, don't answer that."

I call Bridgette's cell but to my surprise – and not Wyatt's – she doesn't answer. So after waiting ten minutes, we give up and head to the general store to pick up some stuff. After getting enough junk food to suffice myself, my mother and possibly my dad, since if he does stay he'll eat all of our stuff, we head to my house.

Wyatt helps me bring everything inside and we manage to only drag a little bit of water into the house. "You know you don't have to leave, right?" I say.

Caressing my cheek gently, he pulls me in for a quick kiss. "I know. But I'll leave you alone to spend some time with your mom. Besides, I have patrol tonight so I should probably get a little bit of sleep."

I frown instantly. "In the rain?"

Chuckling, he rolls his eyes. "I won't melt."

"I dunno," I tease, "you're pretty sweet."

He leans down for another kiss. "You're adorable."

Stretching up on my tip toes, I wrap my arms around his neck and leave a lingering kiss on his lips. "You really should get some sleep. You look tired. No more midnight escapades for you," I chastise, tapping his nose.

Wyatt laughs and shakes his head. "I don't agree with that last part, but," he lets out a long yawn, "I do with the first one. I'll see you tomorrow, Emi."

"Okay." I smile. "I love you."

"Love you too."

By the time my parents get home, I have tacos made and all ready to be eaten. Dinner goes by without a problem and although my dad declines our invitation to watch movies, he seems to be in a good mood and not still mad at me about yesterday.

Once we've cleaned up the supper dishes, we pop our popcorn and bring all the other snacks we have into the living room. Despite it being nearly twenty years since she wasn't allowed to have unhealthy foods, my mom still doesn't really like or eat things that are unhealthy.

But after half the movie of Snow White and the Huntsman and me exaggerating how good everything tastes, she finally starts to chow down on the snacks like a normal – and unhealthy person. Our conversations stay light as we watch our movies. The next one being The Time Traveler's Wife which is now definitely a classic.

Mom doesn't even attempt to mention Bridgette and although Wyatt comes up in a lot of it, it's mostly just her teasing. After our third movie, I make the mistake of letting out a yawn.

Smirking, my mom says, "Guess it's time for bed."

Groaning, I nod. "Yeah that's probably a good idea." Before I'm able to get up off the couch, I feel her hand rest on my shoulder.

"Honey?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Look, I know having me as your math teacher isn't easy, especially since you struggle with it. But I don't want you to think that you can't come to me for help, just because I'm your teacher too or just because I'm your mom."

Biting my lip, I smile a little. "Um, yeah. Thanks Mom."

"Just consider it, okay Millie? I don't want you to have to struggle so much if you don't need to."

Nodding, I lean over and hug her. "Good night, Mom."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm determined to update quicker and better and I'm so sorry that I haven't been, but I'm going to try to do it and all of you have every right to yell at me :P**

**Chapter 10**

Before I know it, Friday is here and it's time for me to get ready for the bonfire. For every bonfire that I can ever remember going to, I've always gotten ready with Bridgette; however, considering she hasn't changed her attitude towards us in the past couple days and still hasn't had a full conversation with me, that clearly isn't going to happen. In fact, I'm not even sure if she's coming tonight...

My mom's next door with Emily, Kim, and Jillian to help get the food ready for the bonfire, the boys are downstairs fighting over which game to play and my dad's over at Emily's undoubtedly not helping the girls cook or prepare.

Since it's just a pack get together, I don't bother with anything fancy or nice. Jeans, a hoodie and my hair up in a messy bun. I head downstairs to the living room to see Eric and Everett playing their new Mario Kart game.

Naturally, Everett is winning and Eric is basically in last.

"Urgh!" Eric screams as one of the racers knocks him off the track. "That's so unfair."

"You're just mad 'cause you suck at it!"

Rolling my eyes I perch on the arm of the couch. "Guys, really, it's just a game."

"Yeah, Everett," Eric sneers.

Taking a second to look away from the screen to glare at his twin, Ev responds, "Whatever. You wouldn't say that if you were winning!"

Yeah, twelve year old boys aren't the most mature people in the world. "All right, well I'm leaving for the bonfire soon. Are you guys coming too?"

They shake their heads, eyes still glued to the screen. "Dad said we – "

"Could stay home if we wanted to."

"And we want to."

I can't help but snort. "You both have no lives." While waiting for Wyatt to get here, I watch them in amusement. Everett continues to tease Eric every time he drives over the edge or gets hit by a shell. Karma eventually catches up with him though, and he gets hit with the spiky blue shell right before the finish line on the last lap.

Which just starts another argument.

While being completely consumed in my brothers' little skirmish, I don't notice, expect or hear the footsteps approaching behind me. Suddenly, two hands squeeze my ribcage as a booming voice yells, "Boo!"

An ear-piercing shriek escapes my lips; my body jolts away from the contact, and in consequence, flies off the couch's arm and onto the hardwood planked floor.

Instantly, Everett, Eric, and the now-present Wyatt are laughing their asses off, as if me sitting on the floor, nearly hyperventilating is the funniest thing in the world. And yeah, it probably is amusing – for people besides me.

I glare at him, struggling to catch my breath. "What the _hell_!? Don't you know how to knock?"

A smirk envelopes his face; he shrugs casually. "I haven't knocked on the door here since … well, probably ever." Outstretching his hands, he helps me up off the ground. "And, let's face it, you were a sitting duck. How could I resist?"

I snort at his innocent expression. "You guys saw him coming, didn't you?" I ask my brothers accusingly.

They're still laughing and without answering, turn back to their game in unison. I roll my eyes and turn to Wyatt. "You ready to go?"

He nods, slipping his arm around my waist. "Yup."

"All right guys," I announce, "we're leaving. Be good, okay? Don't leave the yard, and don't go into the woods! Do you want me to lock the door?"

Eric rolls his eyes in annoyance while Everett complains in exasperation, "We're not kids! Stop treating us like _babies_!"

Pursing my lips, I cross my arms over my chest. "Whatever, I'm locking it." I stomp towards the front door with Wyatt at my heels. Like babies? Why? Because they're twelve and they shouldn't be allowed to stay home alone on a Saturday night when no one is going to be on patrol? Grabbing the house key off the hook, I turn the lock and slam the door. Selfish brats! They could just be glad that I was looking out for them!

Wyatt's chuckling behind me brings me to a complete stop. Flinging around, I demand, "What?"

His face is glowing with amusement. "Oh come on, Emi, don't be so mad. You _do _treat them like babies."

I frown, arms still firmly crossed over my chest as I stand facing him in my driveway. "They _are _babies Wyatt!"

Smirking, Wyatt shakes his head. "They're in grade seven."

"So?"

"When you were in grade seven, you were sneaking out into the clearing with me past midnight, yet they're that same age and you won't even let them leave the property? C'mon, babe, that's not fair."

I hate being wrong. Like, really, extremely hate it. But he is right. "It's hard, Wy," I admit quietly. "I mean, they're three years younger than me."

"Bridge is three years younger than me … approximately," he counters softly.

"But I _care _about them," I say slowly, not wanting to offend him.

He sighs. "I _do _care about her. I just... she's my little sister, and she pisses me off. All the time."

"The twins annoy me, sometimes."

"Are you trying to turn your anger that your brothers are growing up into my hatred of my little sister?" he asks, grinning accusingly.

Smiling back at him, I unfold my arms and wink. "Maybe a little bit."

Rolling his eyes, he slides his hand back in place around my waist, and we start heading towards the bonfire pit at First Beach. "All right, little miss over-dramatic. Let's go before we're late."

I chuckle, stretching up onto the tips of my toes to kiss his cheek. "All righty!"

As we turn onto the main road, Wyatt's hand slips away from my waist and finds its way into my hand, intertwining our fingers. I swing our hands back and forth between us absently. "Is she coming?" I ask eventually.

Biting his lips, he admits, "I'm not really sure. I never asked. She was helping the girls get the food ready though, so it would make sense." His face transforms into a devilish grin as he teases, "Why? You gonna ditch me for her?"

I can't suppress my laughter; after all, that is what happened at the last few bonfires. "Maybe," I reply mischievously, "if she gives me that opportunity."

We've reached the parking lot now, and Wyatt stops, twirling me into his chest. Pressing his lips to my ear, he growls suggestively, "Do whatever you want during the bonfire. Afterwards, you're _mine_."

My breath catches in my throat as fire burns down through my body. I slip my hands over his abdomen and loop them around his neck, pulling back slightly to investigate his face. "Do you mean..?" I whisper hopefully.

A smile plays at his lips. "Maybe." Within seconds, his lips are brushing over my neck teasingly.

Breathing heavily as his lips begin to kiss my neck roughly, I murmur, "Don't do that. Don't tell me maybe. I want to know. I _need _to know."

He doesn't answer; he removes his lips for a split second to transfer his kisses to my lips. Eagerly, I kiss him back, praying that if I make him want me as much as I want him, he won't say no this time. After several glorious minutes, he pulls away. "We'll see," he finally answers, but his tone is mocking.

"_Wyatt_," I whine.

"_Emi_," he mimics.

I pout at him, tracing my fingers over his jawline. "Why don't you want me Wyatt?"

He sniggers, pecking my lips softly. "You have no idea how much I want you Emilia," he whispers, his eyes darkening lustfully. Eventually, he breaks eye contact with a sigh. "But we really need to get to the bonfire; let's talk about this later."

I smile daringly at him. "I think we could just leave, you know, go rent a motel room in Forks..."

Rolling his eyes, he rests his hand on the small of my back and leads me towards the already roaring and crowded fire. "Mmm, don't tempt me."

So I continue, "We can stop at the corner store, get all the condoms that you like. Turn off our cell phones. No one would be able to find us for the whole night."

"We'd get in big trouble," Wyatt warns.

I know we're almost in hearing distance of the wolves, even with our whispering, so I smile coyly up at him. "Wouldn't it be worth it?"

He caresses my cheek gently. "It would be more than worth it."

"Then, why – "

He interrupts me, placing his finger over my lips. "Just enjoy your night, and wait for what happens afterward." His eyes twinkle, and suddenly I'm filled with this notion that he does have plans for tonight.

So I grin widely. "Okay, Wyatt." I wink at him before remarking, "You better not disappoint me," and skipping off towards the group.

When we reach the bonfire circle, a lot of the kids are running around, the wolves are eating, the moms are chastising their kids and husbands, and the very elderly Billy Black is waiting patiently to tell his legends. Typical scene.

"Hey, guys," I greet cheerfully. I'm returned with a chorus of 'hello's. Wyatt pecks my cheek before disappearing to the table of food. Glancing around, I notice Bridgette sitting on a wet log beside Emily, my mom, and Kim.

Before I get the chance to go over to them, possibly make nice with her, Kim and Jared's oldest daughter, Talia, runs up to me from her father's lap, grinning ear to ear. She's a year younger than Ev and Eric; she follows them around like a little puppy dog. Although our parents had decided to let Bridge, Wyatt, and I know about the wolves at twelve, they had lowered the age to ten for all the kids after us. It was too hard having bonfires without the kids being allowed to come.

"Hey Millie!" she cheers. "Is Everett coming?"

Okay, maybe she doesn't follow _both _of them around, but I'd say her crush on Ev is similar to mine was on Wyatt. "Hey Tal. Nah, they decided to stay home tonight."

"Oh," she says, disappointment flushing over her little face. "Okay."

I smile sympathetically. "You know boys and their video games."

She giggles before nodding and rushing back over to her dad. I go along with her since my dad is with Jared and a few of the other men in the pack. As Talia cuddles into her dad, telling him all about her day, Dad shrugs his arm around my shoulders and pulls me into a tight hug. "I remember when you used to be like that," he teases, gesturing to Jared and Talia.

Everyone within hearing distance laughs, making my face turn bright red. "Dad!" I whine, slightly embarrassed.

"I also remember when you used to like me embarrassing you," he snorts.

I glare at him. "Stop!"

I feel what must obviously be Wyatt's arms encircle me from behind as he rests his head atop my shoulder. "Geesh, and you tell me to be nice?"

More of the guys laugh, making me blush even harder. Quickly, I grab Wyatt's arm and pull him towards an empty log. "You guys suck... Can we just listen to the legends now?"

Soon afterwards, the legends begin. Finally, after many legends, a few kisses, and several burnt marshmallows, it's time to clean up the bonfire. But I really don't want to move; however, this is going to be my last chance tonight to talk to Bridgette.

I attempt to pluck Wyatt's heavy arms from around my body, but he's just too strong. "Wy," I whisper, "let me up."

He frowns, hugging me closer to him. "I don't want to."

Chuckling, I peck his lips. "I want to talk to Bridgette for a second."

"Okay," he sighs, loosening his arms. After quickly scanning the surrounding area, he presses his lips to my ear once again and reminds me, "Just remember, you're _mine _tonight. You have plans."

I giggle, sending him an adoring look. "Like I would forget." With a groan, I pull my sore body up – with the help of Wyatt. Our moms don't usually want us to help them clean up at bonfires. They say we get in their way, but really, they just want more time to gossip.

I cross the fire-pit area to wear Bridgette is sitting alone on a log. I wonder if she heard what Wyatt just said, because her face is abnormally pale, especially for a Quileute. "Hey, Bridge."

She looks at me skeptically before quietly uttering, "Hi."

"So, uh, what are you up to?"

Dubiously, she rolls her eyes. "I'm waiting to leave."

"Oh." I nod. _Way to go Millie, you asked for that one! _"You going home?"

A glare forms on her face but it's quickly replaced by an extremely smug expression. "No, _actually_. I'm going to a party."

"A party?" I repeat, completely confused. Bridgette doesn't party. Bridgette doesn't do anything irresponsible, and she hates all things irresponsible.

"Yeah," she continues haughtily. "The captain of the varsity girls soccer team is having a party, and she invited all us JV girls."

I can't help but gape. The captain of the varsity soccer team is Elisabeth Aimes; she's a senior and is known for throwing _wild _parties: drinking, drugs, sex, and all to the extreme. But Bridgette doesn't stop there.

"And Carter Norwok is going to be there, apparently he thinks I'm cute." She smiles cockily at me. As if that's a good thing. He's another senior and the biggest manwhore on the whole reservation as well! Sure, Bridge is pretty, but we all know that's not why he would want her! He just wants in her pants!

"Bridge! You've got to be kidding me," I exclaim, completely aghast.

She smiles coyly. "Why would I be? Jealous that you weren't invited?"

I shake my head slowly, still bewildered. "Since when do you like parties?"

She laughs. "We're in high school Millie. If you're having fun, why can't I?" she demands accusingly.

I exhale shakily. She is right; she's completely right. But that doesn't give her any reason to be so mean! I'm just trying to give her good advice and keep her safe. At the moment, though, I probably don't have any right to tell her what to do – we have barely talked in a week or more!

"All right," I give in. "Just don't do anything you're going to regret."

A condescending smirk spreads across her face. Arrogantly, she sneers, "Yeah, you just don't do anything _Wyatt's _going to regret."

My blood drains from my face. She did hear our conversation, and _that _was the biggest low blow that could ever possibly be dealt. How dare she! Especially when she _knows _I'm nervous about being inexperienced or him not wanting to!

My raging temper finally overtakes me and I glare viciously. I've never been so mad, and offended, and hurt, and... and humiliated in my entire life. I know we're in a quarrel right now, but we've been best friends our _entire lives_.

"You fucking bitch!" I yell angrily, completely ignorant of the fact that our entire families are within metres of us. Then, I do something I've never done, or dreamed of doing, in my whole life:

I slap Bridgette so hard across the face that her head whips around as she cries out in pain.

**Ok, so I really wanted them to begin to work it out this chap but... this idea came into my head and I just couldn't turn it down! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully more will come very soon... Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I updated really quickly :D lol Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

"Emilia!" I hear my mother scream is disbelief as the whole pack crowds in towards us. Neither Bridgette nor I move; we just stand there, tears streaming down our faces as we glare at each other. My fists are clenched at my sides and even though I can't believe I just did that, part of me doesn't regret it. How the _hell _could she say that?

As the moms rush towards Bridgette, everyone is glaring at me or looking at me disapprovingly. No one heard what she said.

But that's not true.

Because out of the corner of my eye, I see a visibly vibrating figure. Wyatt is losing it, and I know he heard everything. Every single word.

"Bridge are you okay?" Emily exclaims, rushing to her youngest child.

My mother is glaring at me so harshly that I'm a little scared. "Emilia! Apologize right now!"

Everyone turns to me expectantly, even Bridgette. No one has even noticed Wyatt yet. "I'll apologize when I did something wrong."

"Hitting people is a sin," Bridgette says smugly – probably because everyone is on her side – in a voice that I barely even recognize as hers.

"Yeah, well... Whatever." I can't think of a comeback, so I snap scathingly, "Have fun being Carter's slut for the night! Let me know what STD you get."

With that, I turn on my heel, ignoring the yelling scolds escaping Kim's, Emily's, Jillian's, and even my mom's mouths. Of course, they'd side with her! Although, I did just slap her... and call her a slut. I storm across the deep sand, tears still pouring down my face.

As I walk past the shaking Wyatt, I snatch at his arm, hoping that he'll come away with me. Instead, he pushes me away, not so hardly that it's his full strength, but hard enough that I know he's really not in control of himself right now.

"Get away from me, Millie," he warns, his body was shaking so violently that I jumped away from him, a little terrified. I've never seen him this bad before, and I really don't want to end up like Emily...

"Wyatt," I whisper timidly. "Let's just go."

"Yeah, Wy, why don't you just go? See how many things you can add to your regret list tonight," Bridgette taunts. I want to hit her again. What is she doing?! Wyatt is about to phase, and she's pushing him even further?

"All right!" Embry orders in his booming alpha voice. "Everybody calm down! What the hell is going on here?"

He looks at the three of us demandingly, but Wyatt is too busy trying to calm down, Bridgette is looking at me daringly, and I'm too embarrassed and infuriated to tell them what caused this. How could I tell my _parents _that we were fighting because she told me Wyatt didn't want to have sex with me? "Well?" Embry commands, exceedingly angry.

"Bridgette said something really rude," I reply in a clipped tone.

"And that's a reason to slap her in the face!" my mother cries.

"And call her a slut?" Emily continues.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Emilia?" my father scolds, extremely pissed off.

I look at Bridgette blankly. She doesn't look remotely guilty or sorry. "You know what Bridgette," I say expressionlessly, "I've tried to make up with you, and I've _tried _to be nice. It's not my fault that you can't handle that I like your brother more than you!" She flinches, but at this point I can't even feel guilty. "You had _no _right to say that. I wasn't trying to hurt you; I was trying to keep you from doing something stupid!"

"If you weren't so insecure, it wouldn't have bothered you."

"You know," I say angrily, backing towards the parking lot, away from everybody. "I would expect this from some of our other friends, or maybe even me. But I never would've expected you to turn into such a god damn bitch."

I couldn't hear her response because I was already sprinting away from them. All I hear is Embry scream, "Wyatt! Get away from your sister!"

Not bothering to look back, I keep running. I don't even want to know what's going on back there. Finally, I get to the point where I can't run anymore. I collapse against a rock wall, sitting down on the damp sand. I didn't bother to cut into the parking lot; I stayed on the beach. I'm now at the far end of the crescent-shaped beach, where the abundance of caves are.

My head is swimming with muddles thoughts as I try to process all of what just happened. Everything we said, we can't take back. We'll never be able to take it back. But the worst part of it all? We both know that we both meant it. Yeah, I know it's mean and horrible and they were probably just those terrible thoughts that enter your mind but you never would even dare to express, but we still meant them.

I was so mad though! And no one would even listen to my side. They just jumped to Bridgette's like she's the most innocent person in the world!

Curling my knees up to my chest, I rest my head on my knees. I'm not crying anymore, but I'm pretty sure that's just because I've run dry. Tonight, of all nights, why did this have to happen? I don't know how long I sit in the cave, curled up tightly and gazing out on the rough waves of the ocean, but eventually, I hear soft footsteps thudding through the deep sand.

My eyes flutter up at the noise, zoning in on Wyatt's figure standing at the mouth of the cave. "Are you okay?" he asks quietly, clearing the distance between us in a couple strides before kneeling in front of me.

I shrug, my face feeling like stone. "Is she right?"

"Emi," Wyatt says, shooting me an exasperated look. "What do you think?"

"Honestly?" I admit. "I don't know. You've had sex with _a lot _of other girls, and obviously you didn't make them wait. Yet, I want to have sex with you and you just keep saying no. You should _want _to have sex with me, but you use every excuse in history to put it off."

"Emi," Wyatt chuckles, clasping his hands around mine, "you're being ridiculous."

"How? How am I being ridiculous?"

"You're my imprint. You're my soul mate. You're my _best friend_. And on top of that, you're the most gorgeous girl in the world," he gushes lovingly. "Why would I not want to make love to you?"

Quickly, I break eye contact and whisper hoarsely, "You tell me."

Wyatt sighs; releasing my hands, he situates himself to my right against the cave wall and leans his head on my shoulder. "There was no pressure with them."

I revert my stare back to the Pacific waves, cocking my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't really care what it was like for them when I had sex with them," he admits, smiling sheepishly. "It was never anything special; just a release to get you through the day. If they never wanted to do it again, I couldn't care less." His hand softly caresses my chin, pulling it around to face him and forcing me to make eye contact. "It's so different with you. I don't want to hurt you, but I know I will no matter what I do. And I want you to enjoy it. I want you to want to do it again. I want it to be really special for you. But I don't know _how _to do that."

This time it's him that breaks eye contact; he glares out at the ocean. "And you're right, I don't want to regret it if we do."

I can't help but wince. _I knew it! _The tears start to prick at the back of my eyes. Maybe Bridgette was right. Maybe she did have the right to say that, especially since it's clearly true. Biting my lip, I stare intently at the rocky, cave floor. Great, now I'm going to cry.

Wyatt slides his hand over my hair smoothly, tugging at the end of my pony tail. "You're so silly," he whispers, amused.

Jerking out of his reach, my lip trembles. "I'm silly because I'm upset that you're going to regret having sex with me?" I exclaim indignantly.

Smiling, he tells me softly, "You didn't let me finish before you got upset. I'm going to regret having sex with you, Emi, if you do. And that's the only way I'd ever regret doing anything with you. I – " he sighs before continuing, "I don't want you to feel like you have to have sex with me right now. I want it to be your choice, and I want you to come to that choice because you're completely ready and not because you feel like we have to do this because of the imprint."

"And that's all?" I ask, hopefulness seeping into my voice.

He chuckles. "Of course."

"So it's not because you don't think it'll be good enough? That I won't be good enough at it?"

Wyatt rolls his eyes, slinging his arm around my shoulders. "Em, what part of 'I've been fantasizing about having sex with you for a very long time now and I would really like to experience the actual thing', do you not get?" He smirks at me, his eyes darkening with lust.

I can't help it, I giggle. "What if your fantasies are better than the actual thing?"

"Nothing is better than the real thing when it comes to you," he replies sweetly, making me giggle again.

Slowly, I stretch my legs away from my chest and let out a sigh. "I don't want to go home," I confess, leaning into his broad shoulder.

"I figured that much," he admits. "Me either."

"Well, what are we going to do then?"

"We could ...ways... g...hote..." he mumbles incoherently, looking extremely nervous.

Resting my chin on his chest, I look up at him innocently. "What was that, Wy?"

He literally blushes, which makes me laugh. I really didn't expect him to blush over this topic. "Maybe, if you, uh wanted to, we could go to a hotel, or motel or whatever for the night? I mean, we don't have to do anything, but we can't exactly sleep outside... And neither one of us wants to go home."

"Are you scared I'm going to say no?" I tease.

Smiling bashfully, he nods. "A little."

"Well, let's go," I announce, standing up on my wobbly legs and offering my hand out to him.

His face lights up. "Really?"

"Of course."

"We really don't have to do anything."

"Why not?"

"After everything that happened tonight, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Well, I do."

He takes my hand and stands up, pulling me by my belt loops into him. His hands form small circles on my hips as he says, "You're really good at not thinking things through, though."

I narrow my eyes at him but can't hold back my blooming grin. "How about we just wait and see what happens, then?" I offer.

Biting his lip to hold back his own smile, he agrees, "Okay."

I slip my hand into his, heading toward the opening of the cave. "Don't disappoint me."

"Oh, I won't," he says in mock cockiness, following behind me.

In the distance I can still see the flickering of the fire. "How are we going to leave?"

"Quickly."

With that, Wyatt tightens his grip on my hand and takes off running towards the closest exit. He takes me by surprise, and I end up tripping through the heavy sand, laughing as I struggle to keep up. He hushes me, but I can tell he's smiling too.

When we get to the parking lot furthest away from the pack, I can't go on any longer. Panting, I wheeze, "Ohmigod, I'm so out of shape."

Chuckling, Wyatt jokes, "Clearly." He loops my arms around his neck, before picking me up and straddling my legs around his waist. "Hold on," he whispers, before taking off at full speed.

Gasping, I bury my head in the crook of his neck, squeezing my eyes shut. My stomach churns; I feel like I'm about to puke. This is worse than the rides at the amusement park...

Eventually, Wyatt comes to a complete stop. I force my eyes open to see him smirking at me. Softly, he pecks my lips and then sets me down on the ground. Glancing around, I realize we're in his driveway, right beside his car. Opening the passenger door, he gestures dramatically for me to get in.

I slip into the car, buckling my seat belt and waiting for him to get in. Wyatt starts the engine as soon as he's in and grins over at me. "Are you sure about this?" he asks, backing out of the driveway.

I nod eagerly. "Can we just forget about everything else that happened tonight? And focus on us?"

He smiles softly. "You know our problems are still going to be here when we wake up tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I agree. "But let's not think of them tonight."

We've been driving for about forty minutes now, since there are no inns, motels or hotels really close to La Push. When we stop at the railroad crossing for a long train, I ask, "Do you have your phone on you?" My own phone is in my hand and I'm holding down the power button.

"Yeah, why?" he asks in confusion, picking his out of his pocket and handing it to me. "Does yours not have service?"

"It probably does," I admit. "But we're shutting them off for the night."

I expect him to argue with some completely rational reason as to why we need them on, but instead, he leans over the console and pecks my cheek. "Sounds good, babe." His devilish grin makes me giggle and in that moment I know one thing: he wants this just as much as I do.

Finally, we reach a cozy looking inn; it's over an hour away from the reservation. But that's a good thing, no one will find us any time soon. We receive suspicious looks from the check-in lady at the front desk – most likely because we have no luggage at all, but she gives us a room nonetheless. I doubt enough people visit this part of Washington for them to deny service.

We go up to the second floor in search of our room. Wyatt opens the door to room 203 and we make our way inside. I sit on the fluffy, queen size bed in the middle of the room. Running my hand over the silk, blue comforter, I smile. When I glance up, Wyatt has just closed the door and is making his way towards me. "Last chance to back out," he whispers, although his teasing smile tells me he's not serious. I can back out at any time that I want to; I won't though.

Gently, he pushes me back on the bed, climbing over me and kissing my jawline gently. I pull his face upward, making his lips reach mine. As our eyes meet, his face instantly drops. Fear clenches my heart as I begin to panic. Is he regretting it _already_? "What?" I whisper, confused.

He licks his lips slowly. "I didn't bring any condoms."

Nervously, I chew the inside of my cheek. Then, I look up at him confidently, smile, and say, "I don't care."

And I really didn't. In retrospect, I probably should have. Using protection has been drilled into my head since I hit puberty. But, in this moment, on this bed isolated from all of our problems, so close to him and the one thing I've been pining for for so long, I don't care.

Instantly, he's kissing me fervently and reaching for the bottom of my sweatshirt. And I know that he doesn't care either.

**Thanks for reading :) Reviews are really appreciated! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. It's going to be from Bridge's point of view...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys :) **

**So I would just like to clarify that I never had any intentions in the least for Millie to be pregnant. It really wouldn't fit in with the storyline, and honestly, it would be pretty annoying, as some of you pointed out. Anyway, I just wanted to clear that up because the few people who mentioned this were anon so I couldn't really reply to them.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 12**

When I awake the next morning, Wyatt's arm is draped around my bare torso and we're tangled together in the silk sheets of the inn bed. Smiling giddily, memories of last night flash through my mind. It was perfect. So perfect.

I don't really know what I was expecting, but I definitely expected it to be more painful than it was. Maybe it was Wyatt's gentle comforting or his soft kisses, but within seconds, the sharp, almost burning pain subsided.

Wyatt begins to stir in his sleep; finally, his hazel eyes pop open and meet mine. His hand moves swiftly up my side to cup my face. "Good morning, beautiful."

I giggle. "Good morning." Although, by the sun gushing in through the sheer, lace curtains, I'm not quite sure if it still is morning.

"How are you feeling, babe?" he asks, concerned, as his thumb slides across my bottom lip.

"Wonderful," I admit, dazed. "I-is it always that … amazing?" I breathe.

Wyatt smiles and presses his lips against mine gently. "It has never ever even came close to being that perfect."

I smirk up at him. "Good."

Laughing, he rolls over and glances at the clock on the nightstand. "There's about an hour until we _have _to be out of here; how about a round two?" He looks me straight into the eyes hopefully, and pulls me closer until our bodies are pressed tightly together.

Fire burns through my body in anticipation, but I know I have to say no. With a sigh, I kiss his cheek. "I don't think we should risk _three _times without a condom, baby."

Wyatt gasps in mock astonishment. "You mean you don't want to be teenage mother?" he exclaims in disbelief, making me burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

Giggling, I pretend to ponder the idea. But my laughter comes back and I can't even compose myself enough to respond. Eventually, Wyatt kisses me hard, tangling his fingers in my now knotted locks. I kiss him back roughly, shoving my tongue into his mouth. It takes him by surprise, causing him to let out a low moan before I pull away.

He smiles sideways at me. "Don't worry, Emi. We can just go home; we should probably be getting back anyway."

I know he's being sincere, and he wouldn't hold a grudge about me not wanting to have unprotected sex again. However, I really don't want to go back to La Push, so I pout at him. "There's many other things we can do, Wyatt Uley."

A lusty smirk takes over his tanned face as he murmurs huskily, "That's my girl."

*.*

At about five minutes before check out time, Wyatt and I finally get dressed and head out to the desk and then to his car. The drive home is mainly in silence as the radio blares between us. We both know what's coming when we get home, and we both don't want to have to deal with it.

It doesn't completely ruin the mood though, as we share secret, loving smiles throughout the drive.

But even after a night of beautiful distraction, it doesn't keep my mind from wondering to the inevitable circumstances I'm going to have to face soon. What will I say to Bridgette when I see her? Will she be even more pissed off when she realizes – although she probably already figured it out – what Wy and I did last night? Will she finally get over what is bothering her about us and move on? Or at least tell me what about us eats at her so much?

I know logically that the first option is more likely, but I also am certain that I have to work things out with her. If we weren't fighting right now, the next time we'd see each other we would be giggling and talking about me losing my virginity. She would awkwardly put up with the fact that it was to her brother and if she did end up going to that party, I would listen to her stories and laugh with her or cry with her, depending on what happened.

That clearly isn't going to happen, though. I know that. But is it so bad to want to have my best girl friend back? Is that so unrealistic? I mean, she went too far, but so did I – even if she did provoke it. I wonder what her response would be if I told her that we should just call it even?

As we fly down the highway towards La Push, I come to a conclusion that will either be the best or worse decision of my life: as long as Bridgette apologizes for one thing that's happened this past week, I'm going to forgive her.

I need a best friend, and if she's considering going out and fucking a practical stranger, she clearly needs me too.

**Bridgette's POV**

To say I regret what I said to Millie at the bonfire would be an understatement. Possibly the biggest understatement of the year, and definitely the biggest one of my life.

"_I would expect this from some of our other friends, or maybe even me. But I never would've expected you to turn into such a god damn bitch."_

And she was completely right. I knew what I was saying; I knew it would destroy her. But part of me was thinking, was hoping, that maybe it would make her doubt Wyatt, make her not want to be in a relationship with him or make her think that he didn't want to be in one with her. Or at least make her think that for now.

The logical part of my brain knew that alone would never work, so I told her about the party first. Obviously, I never planned on going, but I knew it would bring up a conversation that would lead to, well, what happened.

I didn't think she would hit me – although I know I deserved it. I figured she'd start crying, and then she'd get so self-conscious and worried that she'd need me to comfort her. Then I would tell her I was sorry that he didn't want her that way right now and sorry that it was me that had to tell her and we would make up. We'd be best friends again; Wyatt would never come between us and make me the third wheel again.

It was a flimsy. A flimsy, diabolical, and just plain mean plan, but I was desperate. And when it fell apart, I got mad.

I was mad that I put myself into that position, that I would sink so low as to hurt my best friend just to one-up my brother. I've never really gotten angry before, but I was furious then. The slap and her calling me a slut just set me off, and I wanted to hurt her, which is something I've never really wanted to do before.

At that moment, though, I wanted her to feel as bad as I have every single time that she's chosen Wyatt over me in the past fifteen years. So I tried, and I'm pretty damn sure I succeeded.

However, after the adrenaline rush of the fight and everyone taking my side, I didn't feel successful. I just felt like exactly like what I was behaving as: a kniving, heartless bitch. Things got awkward and hectic after Wyatt took off after Millie. Embry was worried that he would lose control, since he had almost tried to attack me shortly after our confrontation – unsurprisingly. Paul and all the moms – even though at that time they were still taking my side – were worried that he'd end up hurting her.

When they didn't come back after an hour or so, everyone decided to go home and see if they were there or called. I didn't say anything, but I knew where they were, at least approximately. They were at some motel, inn, or hotel having sex. I'm pretty sure Paul, Everlie, my mom, and my dad all knew this though, even if they refused to say it out loud.

After going home to put the twins to sleep, Paul and Everlie came over to our house as they all nervously waited in the kitchen for them to come home. It was when we first got home – after Paul and Everlie came over – that guilt finally overtook me and I knew that I had to tell them the truth. I couldn't keep letting them think that I was one-hundred percent innocent when I started the whole thing.

I broke down sobbing as I explained to them the whole story. When I finally finished, my mother and Everlie had on the same stony expression, but their disappointment was evident in their eyes. No longer were they disappointed in Millie; they were disappointed in me, rightfully so. My dad held the same disappointment, but unlike Paul was a little relieved that the two of them never planned on coming home. After all, that more than likely meant that they were safe and not half-dead in the woods. Paul, on the other hand was furious. Despite his daughter being one of the most horny fifteen year old girls on the planet, he still saw her as a little girl, and the idea of her having sex of any kind was preposterous.

Shortly after my explanation, they called both of Wyatt's and Millie's cell phones. Both went straight to voice mail. Personally, I found that reassuring; it meant that wherever they were or whatever they were doing, they'd had the time to think of turning them off. For the adults, it just returned them all to an endless stage of worrying.

That was when I went to bed. As soon as my door was shut, I heard the hush whispers of my mom and Everlie as they expressed their utter disappointment in me. Hastily, I threw on my pajamas and cried myself to sleep. I had to get myself out of this hole, but I had no idea of how I was going to make it up to Millie and get over my aversion to my brother and my best friend as a couple.

When I wake up the next morning, I hesitantly make my way to the kitchen where the four of them still sit, looking tired and worried. Awkwardly, I take a seat at the table, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

My mom sighs and gets up from her chair. "Here, sweetheart," she offers, placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me, "have some breakfast."

"Thanks," I mumble. An eery silence takes over the kitchen, as my dad, Paul, and I eat our breakfast. It's quarter past eleven, and I find it strange that Millie and Wyatt aren't back yet. Instantly, I wonder how far away they went last night.

"Did they turn their cell phones back on yet?" I ask quietly, wondering if I even have the right to ask questions about them.

Everlie shakes her head. "No, they probably won't."

I nod, shoving a forkful of eggs into my mouth. Wyatt and I have never had that great of a relationship. No matter what I did growing up he always found a problem with it. He always hated me, even when I was just a baby. I know, after everything that's happened this week, there is a slim chance we'll ever be close. There is no chance in saving our already fragile relationship.

Millie, on the other hand, is a completely different story. If I apologize and admit how wrong I've been in the way I've been acting, she may forgive me. Plus, if I finally tell her the truth behind the way I've been acting, we may eventually be able to get back to our original friendship. Just maybe.

While I'm pondering over my options, I accidentally query aloud, "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

The sadness in my voice must be evident, because Mom comes over and hugs me tightly. She doesn't answer, though, making my throat clench as tears form behind my eyes. _Great..._

However, to my surprise, Everlie answers softly, "Bridge, she does really care about you. I'm sure you'll both work it out."

I smile, slightly thankful. "I hope so."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, we hear a car pull up the driveway. No one moves from their seats, but we can all see out the kitchen's window. It's Wyatt and Millie. They don't even notice all of us staring at them and continue on with their activities.

He opens up her door for her, grinning and saying something that makes her giggle and grab his hand. He walks her to the front door of her house. She doesn't go in, though. Instead, her face clearly expresses how nervous she is to face her parents.

We're all still staring intently as Wyatt cups her face and pecks her lips quickly. He murmurs something in her ear. The words make her blush wildly as she giggles and stares at him in adoration. After moments of lovey-dovey interactions, they kiss and she goes inside, still flushed and giggling. Wyatt makes his way over to our house, his gaze on the ground with a loving look still obvious on his face. As much as I hate to admit it, I haven't seen him that happy in a long time.

Although originally our parents were relieved to see them home, their scene on the porch made them uneasy. If anything is plain to see here, it's that they definitely had sex last night.

When Wyatt enters our house, he's shocked and caught off guard to see the five of us waiting at the table. He may even be a little embarrassed. "Um," he begins, "hey."

"Hey?" my mother exclaims angrily. "You disappear for the whole night and turn off your phone and all you have to say is 'hey'!"

Wyatt bites his lip awkwardly. He probably didn't expect to be interrogated; after all, he's come home the next morning many times before and my parents never cared before. "It's not that big of a deal, Mom," I whisper in his defense. "I mean, you kinda knew what he was doing." This makes Paul growl.

Instead of being grateful that I tried to defend him, he glares at me harshly. "Don't think defending me is going to make any difference Bridgette, because it's not. Don't waste your breath."

"Don't be so rude to you sister," Dad scolds.

Wyatt looks around the room in exasperation. "Do you still not know what she said?"

My mom sighs, and I know it's killing her now to take my side. "Wyatt, we know what she did was wrong, but so does she. And she's sorry and regrets it."

Wyatt takes a deep breath, making his way towards his room. I know he won't get in trouble for any of this, and neither will I. But I am surprised when my parents don't stop him. He does, however, stop himself. He turns around hastily, looking me straight in the eyes. "I don't care if you apologize to me. There's no sense; I'm not going to forgive you. But," he pauses, looking clearly pissed off that he has to say this, "Millie will, and if you'd stop being such a bitch when if comes to the two of us, I wouldn't mind sharing. She misses you."

The moments almost sweet. Almost.

Quickly, he adds, "Not that I have any idea why."

Before I can stop myself, I rush over to my older brother and hug him. I don't remember ever hugging him before, so I don't know what comes over me. Surprisingly, he doesn't push me away; he doesn't really hug me either but it's an improvement.

When I pull back, I feel extremely awkward. "I don't know what your problem with us is Bridgette," he says quietly, "because it's obviously bigger than the third wheel thing. But don't make there be a next time, because next time you play with her fears like that, I'm not going to let her forgive you." The dead seriousness of his tone makes me flinch slightly, but I know he's right.

Slowly, I nod.

Wyatt doesn't say another word before he turns and disappears into his room. Internally, I brood over my weeks actions. I know when I apologize to Millie I have to pinpoint exactly why I'm so against them being a couple, or else my apology will never be sincere enough. But what's the true reason behind it? Because honestly, I know Wyatt's right. It's not just the third wheel thing; I got used to that long ago. So, _why_?

**Thanks for reading everybody :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think, I like how Bridgette knows she was wrong, is sorry for it, regrets it, but still doesn't know exactly why she does it. Any suggestions? :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :) I try to reply to all the reviews that I get that I don't end up seeing on my phone, so sorry if I didn't reply :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 13**

When I first come into my house, it's drearily quiet and empty. I walk through the living room towards the staircase; my brothers are passed out on the couch – which is pulled out – with half-empty bowls of popcorn and chips on the floor around them. Hastily, I rush past them and up to my room. My parents' bedroom door is open, but they're not in there. I wonder if they're still looking for me...

As soon as I'm in my room, I shut my door and rummage through my drawers for an oversized t-shirt and fuzzy pajama pants. I throw them on and jump underneath my covers. My mind is still replaying scenes from last night, making me suppress many girlish squeals.

For a long time, I lay on my bed daydreaming about Wyatt; the whole time, I'm wondering when it will happen again. Hopefully, it will be soon.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of my house's back door opening and closing. The voices of my parents ring from downstairs, but surprisingly, they don't _seem _too angry. I wonder what kind of trouble I'm going to be in?

I remain still, sprawled on my stomach across my bed as I await the footsteps that will surely come up the stairs soon. However, the wait – thankfully – is much longer than I ever would have expected; my mom does not knock on my door until almost a full hour after they entered our house.

"Come in," I call timidly. Honestly, I'm surprised she didn't just barge in after what I did last night.

She quietly comes through my door, and then even more silently, she shuts the door. "I figured you would've come down when you heard us come in," she admits, taking a seat on the corner of my bed.

I shrug awkwardly, rolling off my stomach, so I'm facing her. "I, uh, figured you were going to come up."

She nods. "Fair enough."

After another awkward silence, Mom sighs and informs me, "Bridgette told us the whole story of what happened."

I raise an eyebrow, curious to see if she told the truth of the whole story. "And?"

"And, I'm sorry."

"You're what?" I exclaim in disbelief.

"Emilia, stop that. I said I was sorry."

"Why didn't you at least stop and ask what was going on before you jumped on the Bridgette bandwagon?" I ask, a mixture of jealously and annoyance seeping into my voice.

Mom pats my leg gently. "Mill, you've got to see it from my point of view. Whose side would you take if you heard someone call somebody a bitch and then slap them?"

I bite my lip. Sure, she has a point, but she's still _my _mom.

"Millie, I know that it hurt you that we all jumped to Bridgette's side, and I'm sorry for that. But, sweetheart, if you were in my position, wouldn't you think the same thing?"

I shrug. "Well," I say defensively, "if that person has never hit this supposed victim or barely anyone before, then I would at least want to know what had happened."

"Millie," my mom groans, "I've said I'm sorry and I do regret not hearing you out, but I can't take it back or go back and change how I reacted. Please accept my apology."

"I do, Mom," I tell her sincerely. "And I appreciate that you apologized to me. Is that all?" I add, my voice rising with hope. Maybe she felt so guilty for taking Bridgette's side when she knows of my insecurities of her and Bridgette's relationship that she'll completely overlook the fact that I ran off with a boy for the entire night without contacting them or allowing them to contact me.

Mom laughs. "Ah, nice try Millie."

Or not.

"We haven't even _started _on that topic."

"But Mom!" I whine.

She smirks. "No buts about it Millie. You are _fifteen _years old! I don't care if Wyatt is your soul mate or that you were extremely upset; you _cannot _run away like that!"

Blood rushes to my cheeks as I attempt to put logic into my actions, "I didn't really run away; I just went off for the night."

"Millie, when you turn both of your phones off, there's not much difference," she scolds.

"C'mon Mom," I say pleadingly. "You and Dad are soul mates! Didn't you ever do something without thinking? You were fifteen once."

My mom snorts at me, but at least she's smiling. "When _I _was fifteen, I was training forty hours a week for the Olympics and never did anything besides eat, sleep, train, and do schoolwork. So, no, I can't say I ever went gallivanting off with _any _boy in the middle of the night doing God knows what!"

"It's not like we were out doing drugs or drinking Mom!"

"Because having sex is _so _much better, right?" she states dryly.

My lip quivers and my face flushes scarlet. Her words feel like a slap in the face, as if I did something wrong – in that aspect. "Mom," I whimper.

Her eyes meet mine, and I can tell that they look awfully guilty. She sighs, smiling at me slightly. "I didn't mean it like that. I-I … oh god, your father's going to kill me." She rolls her eyes before continuing, "I don't care if you and Wyatt have sex, Millie. As long as you're both careful. The fact that that's what you two were undoubtedly doing does not bother me."

My eyebrows leap up my forehead in shock. My mother, who was the most virginal teenager in the world, does not care that I'm having sex at fifteen? "Really?"

"That's not saying I'm going to allow it if I'm in the house," she clarifies which makes me roll my eyes. That thought is utterly disgusting. "But, no, I do not care. Obviously, you're going to always be together. So, no I do not care about what you choose to do with Wyatt; _however_, that does not, by any means, mean that you are off the hook for last night."

I nod. Never for a second have I truly believed that I would be.

"If you ever decide to leave for an entire night without our permission again, Emilia Rayleigh Walker, imprint or not, you will not see Wyatt again until you are eighteen." I feel myself go pale at the prospect; that is the worst thing in the world. "Do you have any idea how worried your father and I were!"

"I'm sorry, Mom," I whisper. "I just... I never really thought about that, and I know that's horrible but I was just really," I smile sheepishly at her, "excited."

She sighs. I can tell part of her wants to just be happy for me, but the larger mom part of her knows she has to scold me. "I understand that, Millie. But it doesn't excuse what you did. Okay? Can we agree on that?"

I nod, sadly. She is right...

"So... You're grounded for a week."

I've never really been grounded before, so I don't know what her definition of the word is. And if it's lesser than mine, I don't want to add to my parent's original plans.

"No leaving the house besides for school. No computer. And..." she pauses, looking uncomfortable, "no going over to the Uley's house or seeing Wyatt except for when he's driving you to school."

I want to ask her if I'm allowed to talk to him at school, but that falls under my 'no adding ideas to her list' plan.

"You'll be grounded even longer if you go meet up with Wyatt at night, or at any time really. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mom."

Obviously, if one thing is definite, my life will be complete and utter hell. I can't see Wyatt and I can't leave my house? How am I going to even pass the time?

"Good." She smiles and leans over to kiss my forehead. "I think this will be a good week for me to help you with your math."

I groan. "You planned this didn't you?"

She chuckles, heading towards my door. "Oh yes, I planned for you to break the rules and go through all that worrying last night just so I could spend hours listening to you complain about how much you hate math." With a wink, she leaves me alone in my room.

Shortly after she's gone, I grab my phone from where I threw it on my nightstand and turn in back on. It loads, telling me that I have 27 missed calls, and 13 text messages. All are from our worried parents, except for one text. It's from Wyatt:

_Howd it go? U ok?_

I smile at the text before tapping out a reply.

_Better than expected I guess. Hbu? Wats ur punishment?_

Within seconds, I get his reply.

_From my parents? Nothing. From embry? patrol every nite this week :(_

I frown in concern. That's going to kill him! He's barely going to be able to sleep.

_Oh baby :( I'm sorry! _

_Well worth it don't worry ;)_

_lol :) completely. Im grounded for the week tho_

_:) oh poor u, r u confused? Do u need me to tell u wat grounded means?_

_Ha ha, ur so not funny Wy :( I'm not allowed to see u or leave my house for a whole week_

Just the thought makes me upset. It's really not fair.

_For the whole week!? I'm going to miss u so much:( god this fucking sucks_

_tell me bout it D: _

_r u allowed to come over in the mornings?_

_No, I'm only allowed to get in ur car right when ur about to leave_

_hmmm... think ur mom will buy us getting stuck in traffic on the way home ;)_

Giggling, I type out my final reply.

_Doubtful but thrs always lunch time 8) anyway I gtg eat! Ttyl baby I love u :)_

I toss my phone over on my bed and decide to head downstairs. When I reach the kitchen, my dad's sitting at the table eating a sandwich, but no one else is to be seen.

"Where is everybody?" I ask eventually, leaning against the door frame between the living room and the kitchen.

My dad looks up, his mouth full of food. "Your mom took the boys over to Kim and Jared's. Everett wanted to show something to Tally."

"_Ev_ wanted to show Talia something?" I repeat, shocked. He normally acts like the little girl is a pain in the ass.

Dad shrugs. "He's got a crush, whether he'll admit it or not."

The thought makes me smile as I make my way over to the fridge-freezer. I grab the last package of pepperoni pizza Bagel Bites before heading over to the microwave. "You didn't want to go?"

"Someone had to make sure you stayed here."

Awkwardly, I nod my head. Figures. "I wouldn't have left," I mumbled.

"Well, you've got a pretty good track record for doing it, Mill," he says in disapproval.

"I already apologized."

"You already apologized to your mother."

"Well you never apologized for not listening to my side!" The microwave beeps and I turn hastily to face away from him as I prepare my food. Sadly, that only takes a handful of seconds and then I'm forced to join him at the table.

His head is resting in his hands, making me wonder if he'd been shaking just seconds ago while I was turned around. "I don't want to fight with you Millie," he whispers.

"Me either."

Finally, he looks up as I'm popping the bagel into my mouth. "Why did you have to grow up so fast?" he grieves, sadness overtaking his face.

His expression makes me feel bad for him and also a little nostalgic. "I didn't, Daddy," I tell him softly. "I'm still your little girl."

He sighs dramatically. "My little Millie wouldn't be running off with boys in the middle of the night."

I giggle at the irony. "I believe I've always done that, Dad."

He shoots me an extremely unimpressed look; he shakes his head, as if trying the clear away the thoughts in his head. "You've always done what you did last night?" he gulps, his blood draining from his face, making him become as pale as possible for a Quileute.

Instantly my eyes widen as I blurt out hastily in a desperate attempt to defend myself, "No! That was the first time!"

I was wrong, because Dad's face somehow becomes even more pale. "Oh my God!" he exclaims, in pure horror. "You actually did it. Oh my God."

Embarrassment floods over me, so to get an excuse to be silent I stuff another bite into my mouth. To my surprise, my dad isn't shaking – and he's not even that angry – but he is terrified. To put it lightly. Unsure of what to say, I whisper, "I'm sorry."

He looks up at me dubiously. "Do you actually mean that?"

I blush once again. "No."

Dad squeezes his eyes shut tightly, exhaling a sigh. "Just please tell me you guys were safe."

I bite my lip. I can't very well tell my dad, who's already traumatized, that Wyatt and I had unprotected sex. So, gently, I fake a laugh, and say, "Well obviously Dad. I'm not stupid like you were."

It works; he laughs. With that, I kiss the top of his head, pick up my dinner and make a beeline for my bedroom. _That _was the most awkward, uncomfortable moment of my life.

Just as I'm about to finish my food, I notice my phone is lit up from a previous text. Quickly, I check it and am greeted with Wyatt's response.

_Well have to figure sumthin out ;) see you later sweetie, love you so much Emi :)_

Ah, this is going to be a long week...

**Omg, I just love Paul. Lol :) Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think! Have a nice day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! I know I was on a roll with updating so sorry that its been a little while! I went to Bangor this long weekend for Christmas shopping and I didn't have access to a computer and I couldnt use my phone since it would've cost a billion dollars for roaming charges in another country... Anyway, hope you enjoy this :)**

**Chapter 14**

Sunday turns out to be an extremely uneventful and boring day. Mom takes my phone away for the day since I'm "not leaving the house there's no reason to have it," so even if Wyatt hadn't been sleeping all day from his long patrolling shift, I wouldn't have been able to text him. Since all things technological are not an option – besides sneakily peeking at whatever cartoon the twins were watching – and I currently have no good books to read – I'll have to check my school's diminutive library – I decide cleaning is my only time consuming option.

Of course, I'm not allowed to listen to my iPod while I do it, so that just makes the mundane task even worse. I clean my room, which hasn't been cleaned in God knows how long; then, I clean the kitchen. Sink, dishes, counters, floors, and even the refrigerator and stove. After I'm finished there, I move onto the living room where my mom happens to be marking schoolwork on the couch.

"Having fun?" she asks, smirking as she keeps her eyes glued to the papers.

Snorting, I stretch onto my tippy-toes to dust one of the higher shelves. "Oh, yes. I'm having a ball," I drone sarcastically.

She just laughs, continuing on with her work.

"Where is everybody?" I ask eventually after curiosity gets the best of me.

"Your dad decided to take the boys to the ball park before his patrol shift."

"Oh, yeah, he can't do night shifts this week," I state, frowning at her knowingly.

Mom giggles. "Thanks for that by the way; it's nice not to have to sleep alone."

"Mom!" I exclaim, wrinkling my nose at the disgusting notion. "I don't want to hear about that!"

This just makes her laugh more; for the rest of the day, she continues on with her work and I do so with mine. It's not until almost four o'clock that we speak to each other again.

"What do you want for supper?" Mom asks, interrupting my cleaning.

"Um," I think over all of my options. "Do we have stuff for tacos?"

After a moment of consideration, she nods. "Yeah, I think so. Do you want to help me with the cooking?"

Cocking an eyebrow, I joke, "Is that part of my punishment?"

She rolls her eyes, but she's biting her lip to hold back a laugh. "Puh-lease, you love cooking. Come on, I'll let you make them as spicy as you want."

A smile blooms on my face as I follow her into the kitchen. "Okay." This is a huge surprise; my brothers don't really like spicy tacos – I love them, though – so we never usually have them. While I'm chopping up the lettuce, I ask, "Is there any particular reason for that?"

She looks at me in false confusion as if she has no idea what I mean. "A particular reason for what, Mill?"

"For letting me cook spicy tacos?" I clarify. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I want them. But you aren't particularly fond of them, the twins will groan and complain for them for the entire meal and since Dad will be on patrol, I'm the only one who will actually enjoy them."

She flashes a small smile at me from her place at the stove, sending me an innocent shrug. "I don't really mind them, and you have to eat stuff you don't always love because the boys love them, so it's pretty fair."

I nod, moving on to the tomatoes. "Oh, okay. Well, thanks."

Like expected my brothers complain about the meal; however, when my dad gets home around nine, he is pretty happy about the ones left over for them. After helping my mom clean up, I head upstairs to my bedroom. Just before I'm about to shut off my light, I see Wyatt exiting his backdoor – going out for his patrol run.

It's pretty dimly lit outside, but I see him looking towards my bedroom window. He must not see me because after a few seconds he begins to make his way back into the woods.

…

The next morning, my dad makes sure that I don't go over to Wyatt's early after my mom leaves for work and then, once he has to leave, my brothers continue his work. They pester me the entire morning. I know though, even if I left and didn't go to Sam and Emily's, Everett and Eric would still tell my parents that I went over and snuck out with Wyatt.

And I mean really, with my track record, who would they believe? My innocent twelve year old brothers who, despite being very annoying, never lie or their teenage daughter who lies and sneaks around with her boyfriend very frequently?

Eventually, the boys have to leave to catch their bus; I still don't go over to the Uley's. Emily is almost always there and she'd send me back in a heartbeat and wouldn't hesitate at all to tell my mother all about it. I just sit on my kitchen counter, singing along to the radio.

Finally, I see Bridgette and Wyatt exit their front door and head to his car. I quickly scurry off the counter, grab my school bag and fly over to his car. They're both in the car buckled in by the time I arrive, breathless, at the passenger's side door. Bridgette willingly sat in the back. I wonder if Wyatt told her to or if she did it on her own.

"Good morning, guys," I wheeze, dropping into the seat and buckling myself in.

Wyatt rolls his eyes at me, before smiling and leaning across the front console for a kiss. I hesitate, my eyes flickering to the backseat where Bridge is sitting awkwardly.

To my surprise, she blushes and averts her eyes to the ground. "I won't go on a rampage if you guys kiss, I swear."

This causes me to laugh and Wyatt to press his lips roughly onto mine. It's hard to believe that it's been under 48 hours since the last time we've kissed. It feels like so much longer, so I hold his lips to mine longingly for a little bit longer until we're forced to pull away. After all, we can't very well make out in front of Bridgette. Right?

As Wyatt's backing down the driveway, he asks, "So how's being grounded going?"

I roll my eyes. "It's okay, I guess. But I miss you."

Smiling lovingly at me, he replies. "I miss you too."

"How's patrol?"

He shrugs, looking away from me. "Pretty quiet." There's a slight blush on his cheeks and make a note to ask him about it later.

Not wanting to cause an even worse fight between the two of us, I ask Bridgette, "How's the unpunished life treating you?" I make sure to smile at her, hoping that she'll realize that I'm only joking.

Luckily, she laughs. "It would be a lot better if I didn't have to listen to him whine about not being able to see you."

I snort, laughing at Wyatt. God, he's so cute. "Nice, Wy. Do you have soccer after school?"

"No, but I have a conditioning practice at lunch," she answers. At this point we're at the school and parked. As Bridge gets out of the car, she smiles at me and says, "I guess I'll give you two some alone time. See you in History, 'kay?"

I nod, smiling back at her, only a little confused. "Sure."

Once she's out of the car, I unbuckle and turn to Wyatt. Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes and I really don't want to leave him. "She was in a good mood today."

He stretches his hand across the car and strokes my cheek gently. "Let's not talk about my sister, right now." And we don't. For the next ten minutes, we struggle to get closer to each other in the small space allotted inside of his car. His lips are ravaging mine as I ingest the wondrous feeling of having him so close to me and so alone.

Eventually, we hear the distant ringing of the warning bell and pull apart with a contented sigh. I pout at him. "I don't wanna stop."

He chuckles, leaning over and pecking my cheek before getting out of his car. "Well, sadly, we have to babe." After I get out and we're walking towards the school, he slips his hand into mine. "You have plans at lunch?"

"No, not really. Bridge is doing soccer and I guess we're friends again so that makes me free." I smile up at him, sadly knowing as soon as we enter the building we'll have to go our separate ways in order to be on time for class. "Why?"

"I think we'll go on a little drive," he reveals, opening the front door and holding it open for me. As our eyes meet, his darken dramatically with lust – as I'm sure mine did as well. "Meet me at my locker?"

I nod, pecking his lips before whispering in my ear. "I'll hurry."

He smirks as I'm walking away from him. "You better."

I end up being on time for class and although the first couple drag by, I finally find myself in History. Even though she can't sit beside me in the class, unlike last week, Bridgette comes over to talk to me before the bell rings. "Hey!"

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing really." I don't want to have such a generic conversation with her but of course the next words out of my mouth are, "You?"

She smiles sheepishly. "Not much. Would you mind going with me to the vending machines do get a Gatorade? I need one for practice, and I kind of wanted to hang out at break since we can't at lunch or after school."

"Oh sure!" I exclaim, but before our conversation can continue, the bell rings and she has to go over to her seat. As I'm working on my project with Annie, I wonder if Bridge wants to apologize at break. It wouldn't really give her a lot of time, but it would be better than nothing.

However, when the bell for our fifteen minute break rings, we go to the vending machines and it's like nothing that happened last week ever did. Part of me enjoys it, but part of me is annoyed that Bridge is pretending. Because clearly it did happen and obviously we do have to talk about it eventually.

Once we've left the vending machine and are heading back to our next class, I notice Wyatt and his friends in the hallway. He grins over at me, causing me to smile back at him knowingly. Just another hour... However, my look makes one of his friends say something to Wyatt that causes him to glare and look like he's about to start shaking.

Bridgette noticed too and looks at me in concern. "What's that about?"

I shrug, but I warning bell just rang and we really have to get to class. "No idea. Guess we'll find out later." I make another mental note to ask him about that too.

She nods and we rush over to our next class. Today, she sits beside me and the entire class she gossips and tells me useless – and nerdy – information incessantly. Again, I'm conflicted on whether I should enjoy this or be annoyed by it. When the bell finally rings, I'm practically bouncing in my seat, so excited for my lunch with Wyatt.

"I'll see you after lunch," Bridgette tells me as she heads for the door, in a hurry to change for soccer.

I bid her goodbye before rushing to Wyatt's locker. He's standing there with an annoyed look on his face, talking to Karl, I think?

Karl..? notices me first. "Well, hello, Emilia," he greets as if he's talked to me before and knows me. He's kind of creepy...

"Uh, hi."

Wyatt glares at him before slipping his arm around my waist. "I'll see you _later _Kyle," he says in a clipped tone.

Kyle, I guess his name is, doesn't seem fazed by Wyatt's tone, which surprises me because I'm not used to him this mad. "All right. See you at tryouts."

Wyatt tightens his grip on me, leading me towards the school doors. "I told you I'm not playing this year." With that, we're out the door and within seconds in his car. He remains quiet for a little bit as he gets the car ready to go.

Quietly, in case he's still in a bad mood, I ask, "Why aren't you playing football this year? You love it."

He shoots me a sideways look, and although the contempt he held for Kyle isn't there, there's a hint of annoyance … and he's clearly upset. "Emi, why do you think I'm not playing? It's not safe for everyone else if I have supernatural strength and a bad temper."

"Oh," is all I say before staring at my lap.

"Sweetheart," he whispers after a couple moments of silence. "I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you. Kyle was just being a real dick today."

Upon looking up, I see him looking at me pleadingly, clearly upset that he thinks I'm mad at him. So I smile quickly at him and chastise, "Watch where you're going, silly. And, oh yeah, what did he say to you at break after we saw each other?"

Biting his lip, he shrugs. "It's no big deal."

"It seemed like a big deal when you were almost ready to rip his head off."

Wyatt laughs. "Oh, come on. I wasn't that bad."

"Well, then you can tell me right?"

He looks a little unimpressed. "Millie, it's really not important." I raise an eyebrow and he instantly relents. "Fine... He just... well I didn't tell him about us but he figured it out and when... you sent me that look, he said something along the lines that if I weren't going.. to, take you, then he was. And," he glares out the windshield, "I'm sure you can see why I was upset."

I chuckle, leaning across the console to kiss his cheek. "You don't have to worry about anything; I only want you."

He smirks, only a tad cockily and pulls into a familiar looking parking lot.

"Why are we at First Beach?"

He smiles sexily at me, before growling into my ear, "It's a pretty isolated place at this time of day, and we aren't in hearing distance of any patrol routes."

Smirking, I let myself out of the car, watching as he scurries out to catch up with me. "Speaking of patrols," I tease, walking out onto the sandy beach. The weather is a little chilly and it's pretty obvious that it is the beginning of October. "What happened on patrols that made you blush this morning Wy?"

His blush instantly comes back. "Emi," he whines, "why are you doing this to me?"

I giggle. "Tell me and then we can do _whatever_ you'd like."

"Fine," he sighs. "I was just, uh," he smiles bashfully at me, "was having a pretty hard time concealing my thoughts... of our, uh.. night together during patrols the other night. And, after not seeing you for a whole day, it was even harder. Sorry, Emi. It was just so hard."

I reach up and caress his cheek before softly pressing kisses along his jaw line. "It's okay, baby. I can't really expect you not to think about it when it rarely left my mind."

A low moan rises in his chest and after a few seconds of my kisses, I can feel him hard against me. "I have condoms," he grunts, kissing me lustfully.

"That cave over there looks awfully cozy," I mumble, sliding my body tightly against his.

"Well let's go," he murmurs into my hair, clutching my hand and running over to the cave. Half our clothes are off before my body even touches the cave floor.

**Thx for reading everybody! Please tell me what you think :) If there's any typos please let me know :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys :) I think this is the chapter you've all been waiting for... duh duh duh... lol sorry, anyway hope you enjoy and aren't too disappointed or anything :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

About ten minutes before our lunch hour ends, Wyatt and I redress and scramble back to his car. Breathless and flushed, I collapse into the passenger seat. I look like a mess; if I can't get myself fixed up before Algebra, I am completely screwed. Hell, as soon as Wyatt and I enter the school together like this, I'm screwed. The rumours will start flying, and sadly, I won't even have the right to deny them because they'll be true.

However, when I glance over at Wyatt, who's smiling at me from his seat behind the wheel, I realize he doesn't look affected at all. He's fixed his black curls, straightened out his no longer wrinkled clothes, and gotten his breathing under control. The only thing that gives him away is the lustful glint in his eyes; he's even already gotten the couple of hickey's I produced hidden away.

Meanwhile I'm just a hot, flustered mess, because the second I begin to calm down, I think of what we just did and become exhilarated, giddy, and a little bit embarrassed all over again.

One thing that does constantly stay in my mind, though, is the question: if Wyatt is so unaffected by this, how many times has he done this before? I know it's not fair to be upset about this, or even to be jealous. It's not his fault he had a life, that he had fun before we were together.

It's just really annoying to always be the inexperienced, naïve one of our relationship.

He seems to catch my sudden disappointment and quirks an eyebrow as he starts heading back to the school. "What's wrong? Not as good as the first time?" His smirk tells me he doesn't believe that – which is kind of reassuring because I thought that too.

I snort, trying to push my jealous thoughts to the back of my mind. Or out of it completely would be really nice. "Nothing at all. It was amazing."

He reaches across the car and intertwines our fingers on my lap. "Emi," he sighs.

"What?" I gulp, nervous of what _he's _going to say about this.

A smile tugs at his lips as he focuses on keeping his dark eyes glued to the road. "Are you going to tell me what's on your mind? Or am I going to have to tell you what it is?"

Even more blood rushes to my already flushed face. "Like you'd know what's on my mind, Wy," I tease, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

He chuckles, rolling his eyes at my silliness. "Millie, just say it."

I frown at him. I hate when he calls me "Millie"; it makes me think he's mad at me, even when I'm sure he's not. "Say what? That I had a great noon hour but am now worried that my mother will find out when I show up at her classroom beaming? There, babe, I said it."

Wyatt shakes his head at me. "I've never done that with anyone before," he whispers, taking his eyes off the road to gaze directly into my own.

I bite my lip nervously. He knows me so well, and sometimes, I underestimate that. "Never done what?" I try to keep my voice teasing and keep the eagerness out of my tone. What exactly has he never done? I know he doesn't mean sex, obviously. But, does he mean at lunch time? Or in a public placed? Or having it strategically planned out?

When he just smiles at me, I stop my inner-babbling and demand, "Well what? Have you never had sex in a public place before?"

His face falls slightly, telling me that I'm not going to like his answer and that he really doesn't want to tell me. "I meant that I've never had sex with someone at lunch, in a cave. And that I've never wanted anyone badly enough to go to such desperate measures."

I giggle, smiling almost shyly at him. "Still..." I whisper.

We're in the parking lot at the school now – it's utterly deserted – and Wyatt turns towards me, cupping my face between his two hands and holding my gaze. He shakes his head ever so slightly. "Baby, stop. Please stop letting this bother you. If I could take back everything that I ever did with another girl for you, I would in a heartbeat. But I can't. They meant absolutely nothing and I don't want you being completely jealous over people who even when I was with them I wished they were you."

My lips twitch as I fight back a smile. Okay, maybe I enjoyed his little speeches a little too much. "So … you wanted them to be me?"

Chuckling, he captures my lips between his own. "You just like hearing me say it."

"I do," I laugh. "Very much."

Wyatt smirks. "Okay fine. Every girl I was ever with after your fourteenth birthday I wanted them to be you. Happy?"

I giggle. "Very much," I repeat, giddily. Then I press my lips gently to his one last time before unbuckling my seat belt and opening the car door. "I'll see you after school."

"Love you," I hear him call as I approach the school.

I end up making it on time for my next class, and no one notices or says a thing – even my mom is oblivious. Bridgette on the other hand, definitely notices. She doesn't get mad about it at all though. Instead, she smiles knowingly and leaves me alone.

The rest of the week goes on similar to Monday.

Wyatt drives me to school. We part at the beginning bell. Bridgette and I get along very well in the mornings. We chat and joke about senseless stuff. Even though she doesn't have soccer every day at lunch, Bridge doesn't seem to be that upset at me going off-property with Wyatt each day at lunch. Although we don't always necessarily go all the way, each day we end up at the caves, laughing and talking and teasing. After lunch, we part ways once again. Bridge and I get along greatly after lunch. Then Wyatt drives us home; he kisses me quickly and then I have to go to the eternal prison known as my house. There, my mother tortures me for hours by pounding even more math into my head.

And that's how each day went on. That is, until Thursday afternoon when I was walking up the steps of my stairs and I heard footsteps running up behind me. I fling around, expecting to see Wyatt, but instead, I see Bridgette. She looks nervous, even a little scared. "Millie," she says urgently.

"Yeah?" I say in confusion.

"Can we talk?" she blurts.

"Um," I begin, but quickly I'm cut off my her clarification:

"About what happened last week and everything. I... I want to apologize."

My eyes are probably bulging out of my head as I force myself to nod my head in response. "Come on in." I open the door for her and hastily follow behind. I wonder what she's going to say.

My brothers happen to already be home and invading the living room, so we go upstairs to my bedroom. I sit down cross-legged on my bed as she hesitantly sits down a few feet to my side. We stare at each other for a moment, wondering who is going to speak first. And also what the other will say and how they'll react.

Finally, Bridgette breaks the silence. "I'm sorry that I was such a bitch last week."

I'm about to tell her that it's okay, and apologize for always making her the third wheel, but she beats me to it and continues, "I shouldn't have blamed you for something that you can't really control, and I definitely shouldn't have said most of the things I said to you Millie. I was just so upset that I said things I really didn't mean. I didn't mean to call you stupid and I really wish I had you as project partner. And I never should have played with your insecurities to make you choose me over Wyatt. It was horrible and pathetic and I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry Millie. I just really want to clear everything up so we can be friends again."

Slowly, I take in everything she's just said to me. I won't go back on what I told myself, because I meant it. If she apologizes, I'll forgive her and be her friend. Well, she just did; being friends is really all I want.

Biting my lip, I nod. "I forgive you Bridge, really I do. All I want to do is for us to be friends again. If you're going to be apologizing though, I should too. I'm sorry that Wyatt and I always make you the third wheel. It's not meant to hurt you. It's just..." I blush looking up at her, pleading for her to understand, "I love him so much, and sometimes... I just get carried away and don't think of how it affects others, especially you. And that's wrong, and I'm sorry."

She neatly folds her hands on her lap and remains quietly for a few moments. When she finally looks up at me, her eyes are filled with sincerity. "Don't say you're sorry, please. I-I was blaming you for stuff that isn't even your fault. Just because I knew if I blamed Wyatt, he wouldn't care, but if I blamed you, you would." Her expression turns to a wounded one, and I know it takes a lot to admit to that.

It's not something I would ever have admitted to if I had done it. Part of me is hurt that her intention was to hurt me; part of me is proud of her though, for admitting to it, when she never really had to. I already forgave her, so she could have just kept everything bottled up and never told me the horrible stuff. That's Bridgette for you; she's almost always honest.

Pondering over what to say and how to comprehend that, I remain quiet.

"You wanna know the worst part?" she continues.

I gulp but manage to nod.

"It's not even that. I mean, if it was the third wheel thing, at least that would be partially your fault, right?" I take it as a rhetorical question, since it obviously would be partially. "So if I was upset, I had a right to be. Don't get me wrong," she clarifies, looking me dead in the eyes, "it _sucks _being the third wheel. And especially knowing that you would rather be with him than me. But it's always been that way, and I don't know, I guess, as pathetic as it sounds, eventually I just gave up trying to change that and accepted it. It's just the way it is. How it will always be."

"Bridge," I begin, wanting to apologize.

She holds up her hand to stop my oncoming apology. "Don't Millie. Just let me finish." She takes a deep breath. "It isn't that you and Wyatt are together that bothers me. I could have predicted that years ago; everyone could have... It's," she sighs before hastily mumbling, "that he imprinted on you."

My head snaps towards her face. "What?" I query, doubling checking to see if I heard her right.

"The fact that he imprinted on you bothered me. Not that you two were together." She refused to look me in the eyes, seeming to be extremely embarrassed.

But to be completely honest, I had no idea what her point was. "But, what's the different if we're dating or dating and imprinted?" I ask quietly, confusion ringing through my voice.

Biting her lip, she admits speedily, "It means you have a soul mate who is absolutely perfect for you and is always going to be there for you and will always love you and protect you and, basically, worship you. It means you know for a fact that you're going to get married and have a family and live out a perfect little life with him." Tears are welling in her eyes, and I have no idea how to comfort her. When she looks up desperately at me, she notices how beyond confused I am. "_You _get that Millie. And I _never _will."

And, suddenly, her point hits me like a crashing tsunami wave. Of course.

"I know that it's self and horrible for me to think that way when I should be happy for you but – " she's blurting out rapidly, but I feel an urgent need to stop her.

"Bridgette, stop!" I demand.

Her head snaps towards me, her innocent saucer-wide eyes staring at me.

"I get it," I reveal, reaching out for her hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "You aren't the least bit selfish for thinking that way! Hell, we both know that if the situation was reversed I'd have much worse thoughts going through my head."

Like intended, this gets a tiny smile out of her.

"If anything, I'm selfish. You are one of my best friends, Bridgette, and I hate that I can't call you my best friend, but that doesn't mean you're not really freaking important to me, too, okay? And as a best friend, I should've tried to figure out _why _you were upset instead of just assuming I knew everything about it and getting really pissed off."

She giggles, and so do I. And then, we're sitting on my bed laughing like idiots, completely uncontrollably.

When we both sober up, she propositions pleadingly, "So can we just admit that we were both irrational thinking, horrible best friends and call it even?"

"I don't see why not." I grin at her, and before I realize what she's doing, she's impulsively pulling me into a tight hug.

"Good."

"Good," I repeat, pulling away. "And you know," I tell her sincerely, "you could still be imprinted on; you could still have this."

She smirks, thinking the idea is completely unrealistic. Which it isn't, it's just not ideal. "Oh really?"

"Oh yeah!" I tell her in mock, exaggerated reassurance. "I mean, Wyatt isn't going to be the only one who phases in the pack! Jill and Embry have two sons – yeah they're five, but they won't always be – and Collin's wife is pregnant with a boy and oh! Oh yeah, Brady and Juliette have a boy."

"He's three," Bridgette says dryly, but her eyes are shining from amusement and she's struggling to hold back her laughter.

"Leah and Gideon's son is almost nine!"

She shoots me a dubious look. "He's my cousin!"

"_Fourth _cousin! That doesn't really count..."

Determinedly, I try to think of another boy that could imprint on her hypothetically – and more logically – when the worst situation in the history of the world pop into my head. "One of the twins could imprint on you too!"

Our eyes meet for a split second before we both burst out laughing, doubled over and panting from the hilarity of that possibility. "Oh my...god!" she exclaims between laboured breaths. "I would die!"

For a few more minutes we just giggle, expressing our repulsion to the idea. Eventually, I smile at her and tell her earnestly, "You're a really great person, Bridge. You're pretty and smart and pretty good at sports. Imprint or not, you'll find a great guy."

She smiles, almost gratefully. "Thanks Millie."

I smile cheekily at her. "I'll make sure of it!"

"Oh god!" she murmurs dramatically, causing us to burst into even more intense fits of laughter once again.

At around four-thirty – I didn't realize we were talking for over an hour! – we hear the front door shut from downstairs. "Uh oh. Think you'll get in trouble for me being up here?" she wonders, concerned.

I shrug, lifting myself off the bed. "I'm not sure. I still haven't figured out how this grounding thing works," I tease, smiling and heading to my door. "But you probably should go, I guess. I'll walk you down."

She nods, following me willingly. When we get into the kitchen, my parents are sitting at the table looking at us curiously but don't say a thing. I turn to Bridge when we get to our kitchen door and hug her tightly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

She laughs, hugging me back just as tightly. "Yeah. I would say I'd text you, but I guess you don't have a phone." Another giggle escapes from me.

I open the door and see Wyatt in their kitchen, curiously watching us. I smirk, shaking my head at him. "Good luck with that one. I guess he's not as easy as me."

Bridge snorts, rolling her eyes good-naturedly at me. "No one's as easy as you, Mill."

I notice my parents stiffen, but this joke is a lot different than her comments at the beach. I know when she's joking and trying to put things back to normal, and this moment is definitely one of those. I push her playfully, my smirk blooming widely. "Go away, jerk," I laugh.

She giggles. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye!" I call as she heads out the door.

Once I turn towards my parents, as expected, they're both looking at me with inquisitive expressions. Deciding to take the clever joke path, I ask wittily, "So do I get in trouble for having girls in my room, too, or is that just boys?"

Mom chuckles, struggling to control herself. Dad smirks in his typical way when he finds something funny but doesn't want to show it. "If you explain what just went on, then no you will not," Dad explains, trying to remain serious.

"Well, after school when we arrived at out houses, Bridgette asked me if we could talk and I said yes so we came in the house but the boys were on the couch so we decided to – "

"The short version would be nice, Mill," my dad interrupts, smirking.

So I explain them a shorter, less-detailed version of Bridgette's and my conversation, leaving out any details that she might find particularly embarrassing or that I did. After I was done, they seemed please. Glad that we worked things out, and that we didn't have any blood shed in the process – Dad's words not mine.

Then I asked if I was ungrounded, and to no one's surprise, the answer was no. Oh well, just two and a half more days...

That night when I'm lying in bed attempting to sleep, I replay the whole conversation in my head. I'm still in partial disbelief that we cleared things up so easily. Imagine if we'd talked things through at the very beginning!

Then again, it was nice to have the air cleared between us, and to know that we could still manage to work things out and still be friends after such a huge squabble. Maybe in years from now we'll look back and laugh at our stupidity and blame it all on teenage hormones.

Hopefully, anyway.

**The end.**

**No I'm just kidding, it's not :P It just really sounded like how I end stories but I swear it's not over :P Bridge and Wyatt still got sum stuff to do ;P  
><strong>

**So I searched and searched through Her Sequel Continues but I couldn't find what I named Brady's imprint (or if I even gave her a name) so sorry about that (I cant believe I forgot the name of a character I created :/) and same goes for Leah, although I'm not sure I ever gave him a name. **

**And I feel like a horrible plot-holey writer (which I basically am) because I didn't mention the other wolves' kids but I figured with such a huge age gap and so many pack members that the 2nd generation wouldn't all know each other that well, kind of like distant relatives. **

**And sorry for such a long author's note :P If you see any typos please let me know! And please tell me what you think :) Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The rest of the week seems to fly by after my reconciliation with Bridge – then again, it is technically only two more days. On Friday, I spend my morning with her, and we manage to enjoy all of our classes together. We even get paired together in our Science class before lunch.

Like the rest of the week, I spent my noon hour with Wyatt on the beach, or more specifically in the cave. After we returned to class, I'd meet up with Bridgette and we'd go to our last two classes before walking to Wyatt's car and waiting for him to drive us home.

While we were waiting, I asked Bridgette if she wanted to go see a movie this weekend, or maybe go shopping. She got really confused and nervous and said that I shouldn't break anymore rules while I'm still grounded – well actually, being Bridge, she said I shouldn't break any ever. Clarifying, I assured her that I meant Sunday, when I was no longer grounded.

She agreed hesitantly and said she'd ask her mom to drive us up in the afternoon to see a movie so we would be home by supper for the pack get together meal Jill was having. I'd completely forgotten about it, and honestly, I wasn't looking forward to it... Too many little kids that I rarely ever saw and too many wolves pigging out on food. Oh well, at least I'd get to see Wyatt.

When we arrived in their driveway, Bridge scurried out quickly, leaving Wyatt and I alone in the car. "So," he says, grinning, "Sunday's your first day out of prison, you wanna do something before supper?"

I bite my lip. "Um, actually, Bridge and I were going to see a movie..."

His grin instantly disappears.

"Well, I mean, you could come if you wanted, but it would probably just cause you and Bridgette to fight and that would ruin everything, so... It'd be better if you didn't," I rambled, knowing that he would get my point and understand.

And _that _he did understand; too bad he couldn't understand everything. "I cannot believe you forgave her that easily," he hisses, glaring out the windshield.

"Wy," I whine. "Stop. It's not my fault you can't get along."

"This has nothing to do with her and I's relationship," he snapped, spinning around to face me. His eyes were a painful mixture of hurt and disbelief. "It has to do with everything she said to you, how she _purposefully hurt you_ to the point where you were crying almost every night and day, and now just because she says she's _sorry _you're going to forgive her."

I closed my eyes tightly, annoyed that he was picking a fight about this. Couldn't he just have accepted it? "I'm not going to fight with you over this Wyatt."

He sighed, reaching over to grab my hand gently, cautiously. "I don't want to fight, Emi," he whispered. "I just want to know _how _you can just forgive her? I don't understand."

Shrugging, I smile at him. "I need a friend. I need her as a friend."

"You have me as a friend," he says, practically blanching at my comment as if I'd slapped him.

Wanting to wash the hurt off his face, I leaned across the car and kissed his lips softly. "Yes, I do. But it's not the same. There's stuff I can't talk to you about, stuff I can't do with you." Wyatt remains quiet, but I know his mind is reeling. "You have other friends; it's not fair for you to not let me have them just because it happens to be your sister."

Instantly, his face softened as a guilty countenance took over. He knew I had a point. "I'm sorry, Emi."

Smirking, I pecked his lips once again. "I'll forgive you this time."

"Okay," he pondered, thinking something over in his head, "so Sunday is a no go. What are you doing Tuesday?"

"Nothing," I admitted, giving a small shrug. It's not like a really had a life.

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because then we're going on our first date."

"First date?" I almost snorted at the ridiculousness. "Wyatt, we've obviously been on a date; we've been dating for almost three weeks."

It's Wyatt's turn to smirk. He leans in close to me, tickling my neck with his breath as he asks, "Tell me when this date was?"

"We," I started out confidently, but instantly stopped. "Uh, we, um... When..." 

"When we snuck off to the beach? When we made out in the clearing? When we cuddled in my bedroom? When we studied math? When we went to that hotel for the night? When we drove over to the beach at lunch?" His smile grew wider with each suggestion while I sat there in disbelief as I realized he was completely right.

"Oh, my god," I said in astonishment. "How the hell is that possible?"

Chuckling, Wyatt left a lingering kiss on my neck before moving to my lips. "I know," he murmured. "It's a crime. So, Tuesday is good?"

I smiled. "Tuesday is perfect."

He grinned as I started to get out of the car. "See you tomorrow at supper, Meal worm." I scowled at him before trudging off towards my front steps. I couldn't help but look back before I went in. He was still looking straight at me, so I winked at him before heading inside.

Saturday was just like my Sunday last week. Boring. Uneventful. Forgettable.

However, when I woke up this morning, I felt free. Maybe I'm exaggerating, but after having done basically whatever I wanted to my entire life, it was a hard and unwanted adjustment. Glancing over at my alarm clock, I realize it's not morning: it's twelve o'clock! "Shit!" I curse, scrambling out of my pile of blankets and rushing for my closet. So much for getting a shower! I have to meet Bridge in ten minutes!

Hastily, I throw on a pair of dark-washed skinny jeans, a white blouse and my favourite Roots hoodie. Combing a brush through my hair as I fly down the stairs, I dash to the kitchen. Instantly I'm stopped by a horrifying sight. My mother straddling my father's lap as they battle in a game of tonsil hockey and grope each other like a couple of horny teenagers.

"Ew!" I scream, the brush falling out of my hands as I shield my eyes from their entanglement.

Mom jumps back – although Dad doesn't let her off his lap – blushing and breathless. Oh. My. God. "Millie, we thought you were still asleep..." she murmurs, embarrassed.

My dad just grins, pecking her on the cheek.

"You guys are so gross!" I complain, shoving a poptart down down my throat as I stride over to the back door. "I'm going over to the Uley's. Bridge and I are going to Port Angeles for a movie before the supper."

Although I already asked them, I decide to remind them. It's not like my mom will say no to me after what I just walked in on. Urgh!

I'm sure he says it solely to ruin my day, but as I'm heading out the door after my mom told me to have fun, my dad stage-whispers, "Now let's go upstairs and have some real fun!"

Shuddering, I slam the door really loudly and run until I'm safely in their house. "Oh my god," I exclaim, breathless from my really short run – definitely out of shape – as I entered the Uley kitchen where Bridgette and Emily were patiently waiting at the table. "My parents are the most disgusting people in the world."

Emily chuckles before heading over to turn off the oven, while Bridgette stares questionably at me. "And why is that?"

"Because they were basically having sex at our kitchen table when I came downstairs," I grumble. "What if the twins had come downstairs!"

Bridgette rolls her eyes, grabbing her jacket while Emily does the same. "The twins are at Kim's, even I knew that. And I doubt they were that close to having sex; if they were you'd be crying and screaming profanities right now."

I glare jokingly at her as Emily shoos us towards her station wagon.

The ride to Port Angeles consists of Bridgette and I screaming the words of the songs on the radio at the top of our lungs. Partially because it's fun; partially because it annoys Emily. We had decided to go see the new teen time traveling novel that had recently been turned into a movie – Bridge printed off our tickets last night.

When we reach the movie theatre, Emily tells us that she'll be back to pick us up in a couple of hours. Apparently she's going to go Christmas shopping. While we're waiting in line, I notice Bridgette tense substantially beside me.

"Are you okay?" I ask, following her rigid gaze. Instantly, I see a couple of people from our school's various soccer teams – one of which happens to be Carter. My stomach clenches. "Bridge, did you actually...?"

A blush spreads across her face as she shakes her head furiously. "No! I didn't even go to the party," she hisses.

"So what's the problem?" I ask, taking a step ahead as the line shortens.

"He asked me if I wanted to come to Seattle with a couple of his friends this weekend," she whispers. I feel my eyes widening. "I told him I was visiting my grandmother in Forks."

I shoot her a dubious look, but I now understand why she was hesitant to accept my invitation. "_That's _the best you could think of? C'mon Bridge, no one on the res has grandparents in Forks! Especially you!"

She sighs in frustration. "I know, but you know how I suck at lying! I was really nervous."

Finally, I shrug. "Well, I guess they must've changed their destination. Good thing you didn't go, it's mostly all senior boys." As Bridgette continues to blush and use my body as a shield from their view as we progress in line, a strange thought occurs to me. "Why does it even matter if he sees you?"

Her face is scarlet. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, no one on your team is even with them, so it's not like they would be offended. I doubt he's going to see the same movie; it's kind of a chick flick. And even if he did, say you had a change of plans."

She's still rickety as we order our snacks and go over to the station where you can get straws and extra butter for your popcorn. Suddenly, I know why she's so nervous of him knowing she lied.

And it's horrible.

"You like him, don't you?" I whisper.

Bridgette smiles sheepishly, giggling like the school girl that I guess we both are. "Kinda."

I can't even look at her because I know the look of disgust on my face will hurt her. So I start walking towards the theatre room and wait for her to speak next.

"Look," she says almost pleadingly, "I know what you're thinking because obviously I would have thought the same thing if you told me that. But I really don't think he's that bad! They have practice with us sometimes and he always helps me with my skills. On Tuesday when we had practice after school, he stayed afterward to help me with my shooting! And he was so nice about it!" She gushes on for a few more minutes and I wonder how this crush could have been going on for two weeks – or possibly more – without me even being slightly aware. God, I'm a horrible friend.

As she does speak about him though, I know I can't tell her she's being naïve and gullible. After all the times she's put up with my crush on Wyatt – who happens to be slightly older than me than Carter is to her – I can't scold her. I can't tell her not to have a crush. Although, God, do I ever want to. He's... he's … he's exactly how my dad was before he met my mom! Possibly worse! How the hell can I let Bridgette possibly put herself through that?

But we are just getting along, I can't ruin this because I don't think she should like somebody! And it's not like she can control who she likes! "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I appreciate that," she responds politely.

Sighing, I take my seat and put some popcorn in my mouth. "Just be careful, okay?"

She looks over at me, her eyes wide and shining in disbelief. "You aren't mad?" she asks, a smile slowly taking over her face.

I know I'm going to regret this: "You have the right to like whoever you want, Bridge." _And hopefully, someday you'll make the right choice and change your mind._

The movie happens to be awesome and as similar to the book as is really possibly, since it was a very extensive book. Just as we're heading out the door – in sight of Emily's car – guess who spots us?

"Bridgette!" his voice rings cheerfully as he approaches us, grinning devilishly. Oh god. She's falling for _that_?

"Oh, Carter!" she exclaims nervously. "Hey!"

A smirk overtakes his face as he states with mock hurt, "I thought you were visiting your grandmother this weekend? We could be hanging out right now."

Bridgette blushes. "O-oh, I'm sorry!" she squeals. "I thought you said Saturday!" Well, that's a better lie than I was expecting at least.

To my surprise, Carter chuckles, his smirk still in place. "Guess we'll just have to hang out some other time," he suggests. "See you later, B." With that, he winks at her and heads back over to his friends.

"Bye!" Bridgette calls back, flustered.

Okay, maybe he is a charmer. But that's how guys like him get girls!

Suddenly, Bridgette comes back to reality – and I have to admit if it wasn't Carter she was crushing on, I'd find this extremely adorable. "We should get going."

"Yeah," I agree, following her silently to the car.

Emily shoots us a worried look, and I wonder if my comment last Friday about Bridge being "Carter's slut" was on her mind. I really hoped not. Our ride to Embry and Jill's place is a lot more quiet than our way to Port Angeles, but luckily, it's more of a reflecting silence than an awkward or angry one. Bridge is reflecting on her crush; I'm reflecting on what to think of her crush. When we arrive, all the moms are laughing in the kitchen while all the boys are in the large living room watching the football game. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate football? All of the younger kids are back in Josh and Alex's playroom – Embry's two boys.

I tell Bridgette I'm going to go to see Wyatt as she heads towards the kitchen. She tells me to be good, laughing. Rolling my eyes and grinning, I make my way to the living room. He's sitting on the La-Z-Boy alone and his face instantly brightens up when he notices me enter the room. To be polite, I say hi to the other guys in the room before I go over and sit on Wyatt's lap. They don't notice; they're too absorbed in the game. Except my dad, of course, he shoots Wyatt a quick glare before switching his attention back to the game.

"How was the movie?" he asks, huskily whispering in my ear.

Giggling, I smile at him. "Really good." He must notice my concern though because he frowns and loops his arms around my waist, pulling me tightly against him.

I sigh. "I'll tell you later," I whisper, kissing his cheek. "As long as you keep it a secret," I add pointedly.

Smirking, Wyatt shrugs and glances pointedly at his pack mates around the room. "Well, I'll do my best," he teases.

"So," I grin, playing with the collar of his shirt, "what are you doing tonight?"

Wyatt pouts. "Of course you would ask me that tonight."

"Ouch," I joke, frowning in false hurt.

"I have patrol, baby," he tells me sadly.

"Again? I thought your week was up?" I'm a little upset from the fact that I won't get to see him tonight, but I'm mostly upset that he has to patrol _again_.

"It is," he nods awkwardly, suddenly avoiding eye contact and tensing.

Sliding my hands down his chest and then around him, I glance at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Don't freak out," he pleads.

"Why would I...?" I trail off, worried.

"There's been a few more stray leeches around here for our liking," he informs me, in a hushed, regretful tone. I know he doesn't want to tell me this. "And with so many of the older wolves retired and only me from the second generation old enough to phase, there isn't a lot of us for patrolling. It's to the point where your Dad and I have to patrol together." I know he adds the last part wholly to attempt to lighten the news with a joke.

"How long has this been going on?" I wonder, curiously.

He's biting his lip again. "A few weeks."

I glare at him.

Soothingly, he rubs my back gently. "Please don't be mad. I didn't want you to worry."

_It's a little late for that_. However, Wyatt is already pretty torn up about this – and exhausted – so I don't want him to feel worse. "Just be careful, baby," I whisper, burying my face into his shoulder.

For the first time ever, I'm hoping that more wolves will phase. It can't be safe to have all of the tribe tired from patrolling too much.

**Please tell me what you think :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, either I'm the most predictable person in the world or you guys are really good guessers :P Haha, yeah, I'm sure it's the first one. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed :) And sorry for taking a little bit longer than usual, I've had three hockey games and one practice since my last update and I had to write an article for my school newspaper so it's been kinda hectic :P**

**Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving to any American readers :) And be safe at any Black Friday sales tomorrow, haha I hear they're kinda hectic... :P**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 17**

On Monday night at almost midnight, I'm laying on my bed flipping through my sheets of math homework. What the hell is a radical? And why the fuck can't it be on the bottom of a fraction? I'd happened to have completely forgotten about the math assignment my mom had assigned on Friday – apparently it would have killed her to remind be over the weekend – so I spent all of noon hour this afternoon working on it. Not a minute of Wyatt time.

_Then _to make my life even more stressful, Mom gives us three whole pages of work on radicals – which I still don't understand. What's the difference between them and square roots anyway? Just as I'm about to stuff the sheets into my bag and call it a night, I notice a quick flash outside my window.

Within a second, I'm on my feet and at my window. There's no way it's lightning out in the middle of October and I didn't hear any cars drive by. Wyatt proves my suspicion as I see him exit his back door and walk through our backyards toward the woods.

Although I'm concerned about the fact that he finally has a night off and isn't taking the opportunity to get a good night's sleep, the selfish part of me that wants to see him takes over and I search for my winter coat.

I know my dad's on patrol, so I don't bother to remain extremely quiet. The bitter nip of the air blasts me as soon as I leave my house and instantly, I'm running to the clearing, hoping that Wyatt will be able to give me some much needed warmth. Unsurprisingly, he sitting against the usual tree when I find him.

I practically leap onto his lap and bury myself in his warmth. "Gah, it's so cold outside."

Wyatt chuckles, encircling his arms around me. "Well we didn't have to come out if you didn't want to; I just missed you."

"I missed you, too," I murmur. "But you really should be sleeping, Wy. You'll get to see me tomorrow for our _date_." I grin excitedly at him.

Smugly, he returns a grin. "I'm glad you're excited." He places his lips to my temple before leaving a trail of kisses down my face until he's nibbling at my neck. "And, believe me, _this _is much more enjoyable than sleeping."

"Clearly, you don't have very fun dreams then," I joke, giggling and pushing his lips away to end the ticklish feeling they're leaving. When he looks up to me and our eyes meet, I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively.

"Tsk, tsk," he teases; he continues on sarcastically, "don't tell me that _you_, Emilia, the virginal angel that symbolizes innocence has naughty dreams about me."

Smirking, I say haughtily, "I never said they were about you."

Wyatt growls, tightening his grip around me. "Who are they about then?"

"Oh, you know, hot guys like Liam Hemsworth, Taylor Pyatt, Chace Crawford... those guys definitely."

Coughing to hide his bubbling laugh, Wyatt hisses in my ear, "When they mysteriously go missing tomorrow, I think we should just ignore it. It will probably be nothing."

Snorting, I lean my head onto his broad chest. "Don't worry, Wy, they're only in my dreams when I'm mad at you." Then, I look up at him, trying my best to keep a straight face as I lie, "Or sometimes we're all in it."

His eyebrows shoot up his forehead while his mouth drops open. It's not very hard to make him speechless. After a moment, he shakes his head, glaring at me. "You almost had me there, Em."

I smile innocently at him; so close... "All right, well we better make this night productive then, because you're getting up early tomorrow to help me with my math."

He knits his eyebrows in confusion. "I thought you were starting to get the math, babe."

"I was," I agree, "Until the radicals appeared."

His lips press into a thin line – a clear sign that he's fighting his best to suppress a snort.

"Thanks Wy. I appreciate you thinking I'm stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid." He corrects, "I think you suck at math."

"Well, aren't you observant!"

Finally, Wyatt rolls his eyes and rests his chin on top of my head. "All right, so what must we do to make this night _productive_? Since, any sexual activity is clearly out of the question."

I pout up at him, making him nearly choke on his own laughter. "Emi, come on, you're dad is patrolling. And trust me, if he was that mad reading my thoughts of our night – and uh, lunch hours – together, he would literally murder me if he caught us doing anything..."

My eyes widen as realization crashes upon me like a roaring ocean wave. "You thought about it while my _dad _was phased! Wyatt!" I whine.

He smiles sheepishly, apologetically. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. And don't hate me. I think I've already got just punishment." He cringes slightly, making me frown.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demand, my voice rising in panic.

Indecision crosses his face, but then he sighs in defeat. Slowly, he shifts me away from his warm body and lifts up the hem of his t-shirt – which isn't layered by a jacket, freaking werewolf heat... – and reveals his toned, bronze stomach. Heat rushes to my core at the original sight until I see what he's planned on showing me: three thin, dark, claw-like scars running across his side and further up under where his shirt is still covering.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim, figuring it must have been bad if there's still a scar. "Are you okay? When did this happen? I'm so mad at him!"

To my surprise, Wyatt laughs. "Calm down, babe. It was only last night; that's why the scars are this there. They'll be gone by tomorrow probably. It was only worse because I didn't know he was phased until the last second – or else I would have worked harder to conceal my thoughts – and he took me off guard."

My hands clench as anger courses through me. That's probably why Dad wasn't so mad at me when we discussed Wyatt and I's sex life. He was just pondering over how to take it out on Wyatt. "He's such an asshole!"

Chuckling, he nods. "A tad bit. But, we both know why he was so mad." He shoots me a knowing look, making me glower, which in consequence just makes Wyatt grin. "_You're his little girl_," he teases in a baby voice.

I roll my eyes. "It's still no excuse. I swear to God if you ever do that to our daughter, you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life."

A beaming smile takes over Wyatt's face, and he wraps me up tighter, pulling me closer into his chest. "I love you."

Smiling, I realize why he's so happy. Of course he'd get excited over me talking about our future – even though without saying it aloud it is still the most obvious thing in the world.

After a few minutes of the comfortable silence, Wyatt asks, "So why were you worried when you came to Embry's last night?"

I fidget in his arms, wondering if it's wrong of me to tell him. I know it is, but at the same time I don't want to lie or a keep a secret from him. Sighing, I declare, "You can't ever mention this to or around Bridge and have to try your damnedest not to think of it while you're phased."

Wyatt raises an eyebrow, bewildered. I doubt he thought it was anything secretive that was bothering me. "Uh, okay. I promise I won't."

I nod slowly, taking a deep breath. "Bridgette... likes Carter Norwok."

He blinks in utter disbelief and shock. "Bridgette, my goody two-shoes, never break the rules little sister, likes that fucking man-whore Carter Norwok?" he hisses through gritted teeth. His body is almost shaking underneath me, and although it's more extreme than I expected, I get the reaction I was hoping for. After all, what better way is there to prove he cares than to show how over-protective he truly is?

"Yeah, I was a little shocked too." I pat his cheek gently, smirking. "Good to know you do care though, babe."

He rolls his eyes, forcing out a light scoff. "Oh, whatever," he brushes it off, "I was just shocked. that's all. Who would have ever thought that..."

I shrug. "No one. She says he's really nice, though, I guess. And he was pretty friendly to her when she talked to him at the movies. Quite the charmer, too."

"_Charmer_," he sneers. "Yeah, good at charming girls to let him into their pants. Of course she'd believe his shit too. And, why wouldn't he be friendly? A girl's not going to sleep with you if you're a complete asshole." I can see how upset he's getting over this; it makes it really difficult not to laugh.

However, I do feel bad for playing his strings like this, so I decide to get off the subject. Lightly, I tease, "You seem to be very skilled in this area?" I raise an eyebrow knowingly at him.

He literally blushes, but it doesn't hurt like I thought it would. "I wasn't as bad as him," he whispers defensively.

Chuckling, I kiss his lips tenderly. "I know."

His hand strokes my cheek gently as he gazes into my eyes. "I wasn't," he repeats.

"I know," I whisper back, kissing him again. "I was just teasing, sweetie. I'm sorry." He takes that as good enough assurance, and _finally_ – even though we probably haven't even been out here twenty minutes – takes it upon himself to entangle ourselves into a heated make-out session.

I'm sure we continued on like that for a while, but suddenly, mid-kiss a thought strikes me that makes me pull away. Confusion fills his expression, mixed with a little bit of hurt. "What's wrong?"

I bite my lip. "Didn't you say there were a lot of vampires around?" Anxiety swirls in my stomach as my mind jumps to conclusions. I've never liked the idea of leaving my house when vampires were near, especially not at night. Even when I was little, my parents didn't have to warn me twice.

He tenses, but his eyes flicker darkly as he tries to play off the seriousness of the situation. "_That's _what you're thinking about while we're kissing? Leeches?" He grins playfully at me, but it doesn't come close to reaching his eyes.

"Wyatt, you know what I mean."

He frowns, desperation taking over his face. "Emi, you have to know I wouldn't have brought you out here if I thought there was a chance of a leech being near, right?!" He's panicking. "The vampires haven't been too close to the reservation, especially not this side of it! If they had, I would've told you about it, and I swear, I never would've brought you out here. Hell, I probably wouldn't have let you leave the house, and I definitely wouldn't have let you go to Port Angeles!"

"Wy!" I laugh. "Stop. Breath. Calm down." Slowly, his panic begins to subside, and he no longer looks so offended. "I know, you wouldn't put me in danger Wy. I was just _wondering _why we were outside if there were vampires around. But, you just explained that in your little rant so it's all good." I smile warmly at him, hoping his anxiety will stop.

He sighs. "Sorry."

"Eh," I shrug, "your freak out was a little cute."

He rolls his eyes bashfully. "I did not freak out!"

"Oh, puh-lease! That was worse than a toddler tantrum – no, scratch that! That was worse than _your _toddler tantrums!" I laugh giddily at my own joke.

Wyatt, on the other hand, glares evilly at me. "You suck."

I giggle; Wyatt begins to pout at me.

"Stop being such a baby."

"Stop being so mean, then."

"I'm not mean. I'm a virginal angel that symbolizes innocence," I joke smugly.

Chortling, Wyatt smirks. "Believe me, babe, _I _of all people know how opposite of that you truly are."

Pretending to flinch, I respond. "Ouch."

"Oh it's not a bad thing," he murmurs sexily into my ear. "It's far from a bad thing."

I shudder as he continues to whisper into my ear, giving me a very detailed explanation of what we'll be doing next time we're alone in a bed together. I feel something very hard poking into the bottom of my thigh. Mentally, I ponder over what I'll have to do to make him forget about the danger of being caught and just make love to me right here, right now.

My mind is interrupted by numerous, distinctly different, ear-piercing wolf howls that fill the frigid air. Fearful, I pull back and stare at Wyatt's face in terror. Although he does not exactly look scared, I can tell he's worried and perturbed by the sudden noises. Instantly, he's on his feet with me pulled into the embrace of his arms.

"What is it?" I panic.

He bites his lip, eyes narrowing from concentration as he listens to the continuing howls. "It's not a leech," he assures me, quickly ushering me out of the clearing and towards our houses.

"Then why are they so loud...?"

I don't see his reaction but I feel him shrug behind me. "I'm not really sure. I've never heard other wolves howl like that before. There's none of our signals that I can make out," he admits. Before I know it, we're at my back porch. "Go upstairs and go to sleep, Emi. I'll see you tomorrow morning when you come over." He leans forward and kisses me goodnight. "Wake me up if I'm still asleep."

I nod. "Be careful."

"Always am."

I smile timidly at him. I wait until he disappears into the treeline before I go inside. Nervously, I make my way upstairs, wondering what the hell is going on out there. After all, both my father and my soul mate are out there; I definitely don't want it to be anything serious or dangerous.

When I tiptoe into my room, I throw my math sheets back into my school bag, grab my phone and jump underneath my pile of blankets. I curl up into their warmth, still clutching my phone in my hand, hoping that he'll text me whatever went on when he gets the chance. Because he will get the chance.

The minutes seep by, slowly turning into hours, but I can't get myself to fall asleep. I toss and turn, flip my pillow over and even hug my old teddy bear Tigwac in attempts to sleep. It's no use though.

Until, finally, my phone beeps in my hand, and it's from Wyatt:

_You'll never guess who phased..._

**Sooooo, I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what ya think :) Happy Thanksgiving once again!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry for another somewhat longer wait :P I went to see Breaking Dawn last night so I didn't get home until late and my home computer was already off... (Because my laptop will no longer connect to the internet :( so I have to type it on my laptop and then upload it onto my desktop :/) Which, to my surprise, I found the best movie of them all. I literally bawled, like sobbed so badly I could barely breath. It was just so heartbreaking :P At first lol Anyway, if you haven't seen it yet I don't want to give anything away but I would definitely recommend it!**

**And about half of you were right/partially right in your predicting :) lol**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

_You'll never guess who phased..._

I stare at the text message blankly for a few minutes, not sure if I want to ask who. Glancing at my clock, I realize that it's almost five o'clock. So much for sleeping. I reach over and grab my housecoat before making my way into our ice-cold hallway.

Both of the twins' doors are open, so I peak in, fingers crossed. Thank God, both of them are asleep in their twin beds; I release a sigh of relief and make my way back to the my bed. Once I'm snuggled back under my covers, I ponder the possibilities.

The twins are the oldest of the sons of the pack members, and if they're too young at twelve, there's no way in hell any of the other boys did. But who else could there be? I guess there are those whose fathers aren't in the pack but have uncles in the pack. Jared's older brother has two boys and I think they're a year or two older than Everett and Eric. Besides that, Collin's sister has a son who, I believe, is fifteen. However, I doubt they'll phase; I'm pretty sure the bloodline wouldn't be thick enough.

But that only leaves Bridgette and I... Obviously, it's not me. Oh my god! It must be Bridgette. Oh no, this has got to be the worst thing to ever happen to us. She's going to be the only girl since Leah stopped phasing! What if she turns out like Leah? No, I know that won't happen; no one has shattered her heart.

In my worry, I forget to text Wyatt back yet somehow manage to fall back asleep. My alarm clock blares when it's time to get up, and begrudgingly I do. Poor Bridgette. Her life is going to suck now. She's going to have to patrol, she'll miss a bunch of school, she won't be able to play soccer because of her supernatural abilities, and she'll never be able to talk to Carter again!

Although, let's be honest, that's not exactly a bad thing.

After showering, I blow out my hair and throw it into a messy bun on top of my head. I slip on a pair of thick wool tights and a purple sweater dress, before walking down stairs. To my surprise, no one was in the kitchen, but I could hear my dad snoring upstairs and after a quick look, I noticed the twins watching television on the couch. Mom probably already left for work.

I throw a couple pop tarts into the toaster and pour a glass of milk while they're cooking. Impatiently, I don't wait for them to cool down and start stuffing them down my mouth. I'm rewarded with a burnt tongue and a choking session as I try to chase the hot food down milk. Bad idea.

"Boys, I'm going over to Wyatt's. Don't miss your bus!" I call as I put on my winter coat – for the ten second walk – and throw my bag over my shoulder.

Their response consists of immature kissy noises. Rolling my eyes, I head outside. After I'm safely off the frosty porch steps, I race to the Uley's house. Like most times I barge in, I wonder if it ever gets on their nerves that no one at all in the pack knocks when entering their house.

"Good morning, Millie," Emily greets me cheerfully.

I smile back at her, but am slightly confused and now unsure of my suspicions. Clearly, Emily wouldn't be this happy if it was Bridgette who phased, right? "Morning. Kids up yet?" I joke, causing Sam, who's eating some eggs at the table, to laugh.

The good side of Emily's face twitches up as she fights to hide a smile. "Bridgette is in the shower; Wyatt is still asleep. He was patrolling pretty late last night."

I nod, taking a seat at the table beside Sam and sneakily taking a piece of bacon off of his plate. He notices, but doesn't say anything. I've been doing this since I learned how good food is. "I hear someone phased last night," I say casually, ignoring their inquisitive looks at why I'm with them and not talking to Wyatt about this.

As much as I'd rather be snuggling with him right now, I know it'll wake him up and if he needs anything right now, it's sleep.

Sam nods. "Yeah, Wyatt mentioned some Carter kid before he went to bed."

I breath a sigh of relief. Thank god it's not Bridgette! But then, the realization of who actually _did _phase hits me like a ton of bricks. La Push is a small town; small is a huge understatement. And I know for a fact that there is only one person named Carter on the whole reservation.

Carter Norwok.

The captain of the boys varsity soccer team. One of the most popular kids at La Push High. The man whore of the reservation. The boy who Bridgette happens to be head over heels for. He, of all the god damn people, is now a part of the pack.

Bridgette just might end up like another Leah after all... "Oh, god," I whisper. "Does Bridge know yet?"

Both Emily's and Sam's heads snap towards me: Emily looks extremely worried and Sam looks ridiculously angry. "Why would she care?" he exclaims.

I bite my lip, knowing Emily is restraining herself from demanding the same thing. After all – and God, everything seems to keep coming back to this – the only time they've ever heard their daughter's name with his is when I called her his slut. Obviously it's a sore subject for them. I shrug. "He was the boys soccer captain. It's probably going to suck for the team since he can't play now. Knowing Bridge she would be taking that pretty hard."

They accept this as a good enough answer, and I decide I should go into Wyatt's room before I surface any other secrets or problems. I gently close the door behind me, making my way over to his bed and slipping under the sheet covers beside him. He's in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and his coal curls are splayed across his pillow.

Thankfully, the dark circles under his eyes are fading; I'm hoping that means he's catching up on his sleep. His arms instantly snake themselves around my waist and I notice a sleepy smile appear on his closed-eyed face. "Morning Emi."

I chuckle, pecking his cheek. "Good morning Wyatt."

He groans, burying his face into my hair. "Do I have to get up yet?"

"We've got about forty-five minutes until it's time to leave, and Bridge is still in the shower."

"Good," he murmurs, suppressing a yawn. "I'm so tired."

I thread my fingers through his hair, massaging his head. "Then go to sleep, I'll wake you up in time to get ready."

A smile appears on his face as he nods and pulls me into his chest. "I wish I could sleep with you beside me every night."

"Me too, me too," I whisper back, watching as he falls back to sleep almost instantly. He really is tired. But his words make me giddy; if only that time wasn't more than three years away, minimally... As creepy as I know it is, I can't help but watch his sleeping figure. The way his nose twitches when a strand of hair falls onto his face. The way his mouth has fallen open into a small 'o' shape. The way his chest rises slowly before contracting rapidly back to its original stance. The way –

"Emi," he moans lowly, barely above a whisper. I glance up cautiously, but I end up just seeing his sleeping face. Then, he moans again, a little louder. Within seconds of the third moan, I feel something hard pressed tightly against my stomach. Instantly, I smirk.

Honestly, that helps the ego a bit.

As his moans continue to get louder, I decide that it's a smart idea to wake him up before someone comes in here, embarrassing Wyatt. "Wy," I whisper, pushing his shoulder gently. When he doesn't wake up, I shake him.

His eyes blink rapidly as he comes back to consciousness. "Wh-what?"

"I think you should wake up before you explode all over me," I chuckle, smirking at him knowingly.

Immediately, his face is flaring scarlet. "I don't know what you're talking about Emilia."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

He nods, putting on a cocky facade. "Yeah, I think someone is getting a little too conceited."

Fighting back a smile, I roll my eyes. "That's an excellent point. Good thing there's a new, hot wolf to keep your egotism in check."

Wyatt growls lowly in my ear. "You better be talking about temperature." I just roll my eyes once again. "But yeah, Carter phased. Sorry for not texting ya back, babe. I crashed almost as soon as I got home."

"Don't feel bad, I didn't even text you back. I assumed I knew who phased and went to bed angry and upset."

Wyatt raises an eyebrow. "You assumed? Hmm, who was it that you assumed phased?" His smirk shows me how entertaining he finds this teasing.

"Bridgette," I mumble, blushing hotly at the ridiculousness of the theory now that I know the truth.

He snorts aloud before shaking his head at me in sheer amusement. "You're crazy."

I glare at him. "Fine. Whatever. So how was last night anyway? Clearly, you two never got along."

He sighs, frustration seeping into his features. "You have no idea how much of an understatement that is. Oh god, Emi. He was _so _terrible. I mean, I get that I probably thought he was worse because I've never been phased when a new wolf changed before, but still... it sucked."

"What did he do?" I muse, as Wyatt places a kiss atop my head and makes his way over to my dresser.

"Everything that made me want to wring his neck."

I blink, frowning at him. That's a little harsh.

Quickly, Wyatt gauges my reaction and smiles apologetically. "Sorry, it was a long night. Most of the night he was just freaking out. Which I guess if you didn't grow up around it, is the normal reaction. But he couldn't control his thoughts – and having us in his head just freaked him out more. And – and..." He averts his eyes away from me, and instantly his face is a mixture of anger and indecision.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why? You tell me everything."

He sighs. "If I tell you, you'll just say I told you so."

I roll my eyes dramatically. "Wyatt, don't be so immature. Just say it. I promise I'll be nice."

"He thought about Bridgette," he mutters.

A small smile cascades over my face. "So? They are friends. And since you're her brother he was probably wondering if she knows."

"No," Wyatt says, his face darkening. "He thought about her..." He shakes his head, anger seeping around him. "He thought about her like I would think about you."

I frown in confusion. "I-isn't that a good thing?"

Wyatt smiles half-heartedly. "Not as in, how I think about you or how much I love you. I mean, how I would think of you when I'm really horny and all I can picture in my head is you naked and all over me."

"That must've been awkward for you," I state.

He sighs. "You have absolutely no idea."

An eerie silence falls between us as we both think of just what went on in Carter's head last night. "Okay," I murmur, after being too sick about the idea of his thoughts, "so I was right on the you being an overprotective brother and loving Bridge, but you were just as right when you said you didn't believe Carter was interested in anything more than getting into her pants."

Finally dressed, Wyatt comes back over to me, pressing his lips to mine. "My thoughts exactly." Just as his arms snag around my waist and he pushes me onto his bed, kneeling over me with a lustful smirk, his bedroom door flies open and a very distraught looking Brady is standing in his doorway.

My eyes bulge out of their sockets as I cower into Wyatt's bed and away from him. Damn it.

Brady rubs the back of his neck awkwardly as Wyatt glares intensely at him. "Uh, sorry, about that. But... Wyatt we really need you to help with Carter right now. Your parents said it's fine to miss another day of school." I doubt it would've mattered if they'd said no. Alpha always has the final call.

Wyatt shoots me a dreadful glance before pulling himself off of me begrudgingly. "Great, because I totally wanted to spend my day chasing after an egotistic asshole who enjoys picturing my little sister naked all day," he groans sarcastically.

Chuckling, I let him pull me up, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Have fun with him."

"Have fun in math."

"Fuck you."

He smirks, before saying, "You're welcome to," and following Brady out the door. As I'm making my way out of his bedroom door, I notice Bridgette lingering in the hallway, as pale as a Quileute can ever be.

"Oh, come on Bridge. You know he was just joking." Well, not technically, but in that instance...

She shakes her head ever so slightly, before whispering, "That's not it."

Immediately, I understand that she was in the hallway a little longer than I expected; therefore, she overheard Wyatt's complaining. Poor Bridgette. If, by what I hear, I was going to compare Bridgette to anybody, it would probably be my mother at the beginning and her and my father's relationship – which I still find hard to believe because my parents are absolutely disgusting with their sex life. She's innocent, and although she can make a sexual joke or reference, she's never shown any interest in the actual action.

It sucks that, with her attitude, the sex-addict is who she likes.

I pull her into a tight squeeze. "Just ignore them; you know how boys are."

She nods slowly, but she doesn't believe me one bit. And I can't blame her.

"Come on, Bridge, we're going to have to take the bus and I'd rather not miss it in this weather. It's cold outside."

Bridgette doesn't respond but follows along mutely. For the rest of the school day, she remains silent. Almost numb. By the time we're heading towards math class, I can't handle it any longer. "Bridge, can you please say more than two words? A whole sentence would be lovely! You're worrying me. I mean, I know it's a vulgar thing to hear, but come on, isn't it _kind of_ good since you like him?"

She sighs and looks up at me sadly. "It's not that, I guess," she whispers. "I mean, that's kind of disturbing, but I just … I didn't know that he had phased. That was the first I heard of it. I just, I feel really bad for him."

I put my arm around her shoulders, knowing she's close to tears. I understand why she's upset; I mean, no one would wish the life of a werewolf on anybody, especially someone you love.

What really puts me into the same numb state as Bridgette though, is when she looks up at me with so much genuine fear and says, "I don't want him to imprint on someone else."

I'm at a loss for words because I finally understand why she's so upset. It's not just that she likes him and he'll inevitably end up imprinting on someone else, it's that he's going to imprint on somebody when she knows that on some level, he liked her too.

Although I don't have any first hand experience, I can sympathize and say that that must be one of the worst feelings in the world...

**Thanks for reading everybody :) I hope you enjoyed it! Lol Review maybe? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for taking so long to update guys :( My laptop still won't connect to the internet so it's still a bit of a hassle to upload. But thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot :) This chapter is more of a fluffy one, since the last always seem to have a problem appearing ;) Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

When school was over, I asked Bridgette if she wanted to come over to my house and hang out for the night. She shot me a strange look before politely declining the invitation. It wasn't until a few seconds ago when I heard a knock at my door that I realized what the look meant: I have a date with Wyatt tonight.

Quickly, I fling open my bedroom door to see Wyatt standing in a white button-up shirt and slacks with flowers in his hands and a smirk on his face. He raises an eyebrow at my yoga pants and tank top ensemble. "Did you forget we have a date tonight?"

My face flushes beat red. "No," I mumble quietly. "I swear. I just didn't think it was still on with all the Carter stuff going on."

His smirk transitions into a soft smile. "I wouldn't cancel on you Millie, and I definitely wouldn't without telling you."

When I realize that he's not mad, I smile up at him. "Pink roses?"

"Your favourite."

I grin, reaching forward and kissing his cheek. "They're beautiful. Thank you." I reach out to hold them, but he pulls them out of my reach.

"How about I find a place for these while you get ready?"

I nod. "Give me five minutes."

"I'll be counting," he teases, pecking the top of my head before disappearing downstairs.

Hastily, I retreat back into my room, immediately destroying my closet. It takes me only a minute or two before I have an outfit of black tights, a deep blue tunic, and a matching headband with a small, cute bow on it. I leave my hair down but brush out my wavy locks before placing the headband on my head.

Grabbing a pair of navy ballet flats from my closet, I fly downstairs. Wyatt's sitting on the couch with my parents, laughing; I notice my roses in a vase on the coffee table.

When he notices me, Wyatt dramatically looks at his watch. "Seven minutes, tsk tsk."

I roll my eyes and hold my hand out to him to help him off the couch – although we both know I won't exactly be much help. "I could just change my mind and not go."

He smirks, getting up and placing his hand at the small of my back, leading me towards the door. "I doubt that would happen."

Giggling, I slip my own arm around his waist. I think we're going to get away without any confrontation, but just before the door, my dad bursts out his long lists of conditions, "Be home my ten, no funny business, no going past Port Angeles or going to clubs or drinking. I swear to god Wyatt if I hear you thinking of anything slightly bad that happens during this date I'm going to – "

"Paul," Mom, our saviour, sighs interrupting him. "They're going to Port Angeles. The only way they'll be home by ten if they leave now is if they're there for half an hour." She rolls her eyes and gives me a knowing smile. "Back by midnight and be safe."

I smile at her, blushing only slightly. "We will."

As we're rushing out the front door, I hear my dad groan dramatically. I smirk up at Wyatt. "I hope you learn to control your thoughts so we can do whatever the hell we want without any consequences."

"Oh, I can deal with the consequences." He quickly relents after I shoot him a deadpan look. "Okay, fine, I'll try."

"Thanks!" I kiss his lips before rushing over to the passenger's side and climbing in. It's freezing outside!

Wyatt climbs in and quickly turns the key and cranks the heat although I'm positive he's not cold at all. While backing out the driveway, Wyatt grins at me. "Did you forget to wear a jacket on purpose, babe?"

Slowly, I glance down at my tunic, my short-sleeved tunic. Dammit. I sigh. "I was in a hurry."

"Don't worry," he says, "I'll keep you warm." We get onto the highway and I don't mention that he's speeding. "You're lucky Port Angeles has an indoor mini golf course though."

Instantly I perk up and turn sideways in my seat to face him, a huge smile blooming on my face. "We're going mini golfing!"

He smiles warmly, keeping his twinkling eyes on the road. "Yes. I figured you were getting pretty antsy to go again."

"Oh my god, yes!" I exclaim. Is it pathetic for a high school girl to love mini golf? Probably. "I haven't gone in like a year!"

He laughs off my excitement. "So how was your day?"

I shrug, my excitement immediately sobering up. "Okay, I guess. Bridge was a little upset. She overheard you say that thing about Carter picturing her naked."

"And that made her _upset_?" he wonders, his eyebrows furrowing. "She's really not a normal teenager."

I roll my eyes although I've been thinking the same thing all day long. "Well, you know her. And from your reaction to his thoughts, I figured you'd like the fact that she was bothered by it."

"Oh believe me, I do." He grins wickedly. "Now I can think about it and show him just how much she dislikes him."

"Wy," I scold. "That's not fair, you know she likes him."

Wyatt bites his lip. "Fine. Whatever."

Giggling, I shove him lightly. "Stop being so grumpy; we're on a date. Now, how was your day?"

He shoots me a side-ways smirk. "You don't want me to be grumpy, yet you ask me that?" He looks at me for a split second before looking back to the road as we burst out laughing.

"Okay. Fair enough."

We drift off into a comfortable silence for most of the drive, only interrupting it when something interesting passed us on the road. For example: the woman walking a pig on a leash just on the other side of Forks, the Alberta license plate from _Canada_, and the "hobo" on the side of the highway begging for money although he's wearing a Ralph Lauren jacket, nice dress pants, and Nike sneakers. Real poor...

When we drive into Port Angeles city limits, I'm immediately drawn in by the bright city lights and – what I consider – bustling streets. My parents don't really travel that much and the last time I was in Port Angles was last year when I played mini golf here. So when I get the opportunity to go to here or Seattle, it's always exciting.

Wyatt beams over at me. "You get way too excited about being in a city."

I stick my tongue out at him childishly. "It's not my fault there's nothing to do in La Push."

"There's me!" he exclaims in mock defense.

"Well, it's not like I can do you twenty-four-seven."

"You could try," he suggests, his dark eyes shining with lust as he takes the side road that leads to the mini golf building.

"And where exactly can we escape off to in La Push and have sex for twenty-four hours without being caught? And you possibly being killed?"

Wyatt snorts. "Probably nowhere," he admits while pulling into parking lot and then cutting the engine.  
>"It's a darn shame." Giddily, I jump out of the car, my excitement blinding my brain from considering the fact that I don't have a jacket and it's below freezing outside.<p>

Wyatt rushes out after me, running behind me as we race towards the front doors. When we're finally inside the heated building, I notice that the place is basically empty. There's a couple of kids out on the golf course and a family paying at the admissions line.

"Clearly people these days don't appreciate the greatness of mini golf."

He chuckles, intertwining our hands as we walk towards the admissions line. "I'm one of those people," he teases.

I glare mockingly at him. "You just don't like it 'cause I always beat you."

"Puh-lease, Emi, I'll kick your ass anytime at this game."

I grin cockily at him. "Best two out of three?"

He returns the grin. "You're on."

As usual, I'm much better at the game than Wyatt. His new found werewolf strength doesn't help him either; he shoots it off the green of the mini obstacles very often. I am ahead of him at all eighteen holes except the loop-to-loop one. I've never been able to get that one near par. At the end, it doesn't make a difference though because I'm still way ahead of him.

When the second one ends the same as the first – me victorious – I throw my arms up in the air and cheer, "I win!"

He narrows his eyes playfully at me. "You just got lucky. Best three out of five?"

"Sure, ya sore loser." I kiss his lips teasingly, before sauntering off towards Hole One.

To no one's surprise, I destroy him. I can tell he's getting frustrated – Wyatt hates to lose. "Five out of seven?"

I snort. "Babe, why don't you quit while you're only a tad behind?"

"All right," he gives in. "I'm just surprised you don't want to keep playing mini golf." He looks at me knowingly, causing me to blush. Even though we just played three games, I still want to play a few more. It's not just playing mini golf; playing mini golf with Wyatt is absolutely perfect. The jokes, the kisses, the teasing, the playing around. And me winning, of course.

"Okay, prepare to lose Wyatt Uley!"

And that he does.

After his fifth consecutive loss, Wyatt finally admits defeat and we leave the mini golf place. He makes sure to keep his arms around me the entire walk to his car and while we're in the car until the heater kicks in. Maybe forgetting my coat _was _an excellent idea.

"So, supper now?" he suggests, smiling.

I nod eagerly as my stomach growls in confirmation. "All that mini golf tired me out."

Wyatt chuckles, leaning over the centre console to capture my lips in his own. His hot breath cascades over my cold lips and I pull him closer to me, reveling in his warmth. My hands slide up his chest before linking behind his neck. After several minutes of making out, he pulls away with his signature smirk plastered on his face. "I don't think a mini golf parking lot is a good place to go any further than this, and I'm really hungry."

"Food is all you think about."

"Nah," he laughs, situating himself back into the driver's seat as I do the same in the passenger seat, "Occasionally I think about you, too."

"Thanks, Wy," I respond sarcastically. "I feel so loved around you."

He shoots me an adoring look, finally driving out of the parking lot. "You should." Giggling, I lean over and kiss his cheek before listening to his dinner options: "Okay, Montana's, Applebees, Olive Garden or that other Italian restaurant we went to last time."

I groan outwardly, flopping back into my seat dramatically. "Why do you have to give me four _fantastic _options?"

"Basically to drive you insane," he jokes.

It takes me the whole ten minute drive to where those restaurants are located to eventually make my final decision.

"You sure you want Applebees? I don't want you to change your mind again." He grins at me.

I roll my eyes. Okay, so maybe I did change my mind at least a dozen times on the drive. "I promise I won't!"

We make our way into the restaurant – quickly so I don't freeze – and since it's Tuesday and not many people are going out to dinner, we're seated instantly. Although our host happens to be male – whose ogling over me is really pissing Wyatt off – we end up with a ditzy waiter whose low-cut shirt and fake smile and highlights make me instantly dislike her.

After she takes our drink orders and goes off to the kitchen, Wyatt shoots me a knowing look. "A little jealous are we Emi?"

I try to glare at him, but my face is instantly beat red. Stupid waitress. "Nooooo."

He smirks, reaching over the table and joining our hands as we look through the menu. "We both know you have nothing to worry about."

Squeezing his hand gently, I say bluntly, "That doesn't mean that I have to like her just because you're not interested. She's still a skank."

"Someone's a little hostile when they're jealous." He leans in closer before whispering huskily, "Not that I mind one bit."

I send him a lustful, knowing look, before closing my menu. "I think we should head home after dinner, and you know, find a nice little clearing to park in."

"Emilia Rayleigh Walker," he tsks, "you are a naughty girl."

I notice our waitress approaching so I hastily tell him, "You know you like it," smirking at him just as the waitress shows up.

She looks less than pleased as she asks for our orders.

Wyatt orders some steak dinner while I order the Charbroiled chicken penne dish that I had last time. It's delicious. "Any _drinks_ for you tonight?" Her eyes are glued to Wyatt's and although I can't blame her, it still pisses me off.

I'm about to say yes but Wyatt shoots me a scolding look and replies, "No thank you." She disappears and Wyatt shakes his head at me. "If I bring you back drunk or even slightly buzzed, your father will never let you leave the house with me again."

I pout at him. "Are you really going to make me wait 'til I'm twenty-one Wy?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle you drunk," he teases, caressing my leg with his foot under the table. We chat and tease each other while waiting for our food to arrive.

Eventually, I ask, "So, you never said if Carter was worse or better today."

He chuckles and takes a sip of his Pepsi before answering, "I don't think he'll ever get any better, but if I'm being nice he wasn't any worse today. He was less frantic, but I think he knows thinking of Bridgette annoys me by the way he excessively thinks of her."

I cover my mouth to stifle a laugh. "Well now you know how my dad feels when you think about me."

Wyatt rolls his eyes. "Come on, that's so not fair. I at least try not to think about it; he doesn't at all."

"Yeah, but you've actually done it – it's not your imagination. That's probably a lot more disturbing."

He shakes his head. "Believe me, babe, if you saw his thoughts you wouldn't think that. In fact, if you saw how _detailed _they were you would be doubting that they were just imaginations."

I snort. "Okay Wyatt. Now _that's _ridiculous; we're talking about Bridge here."

He nods in agreement, and _finally_ our food arrives. Like always, the food's delicious, and our dinner conversation turns more flirty as the time to leave approaches. When the bill arrives, I convince Wyatt not to leave her a tip – yes, I am pretty bitter.

Unsurprisingly, the last part of the date is the most exhilarating. Wyatt drives us about halfway home – it's almost eleven at this point – and disappointment floods over me as I realize that due to the time, we might just have to drive straight home. However, the smirk on his face and the way his eyes keep flickering over towards me gives me hope.

Finally, he turns on his signal light and slows significantly. I beam at him as he turns into one of those clearings on the side of the highway that are periodically set out for picnics and breaks for travelers. The engine is barely shut off before I have my seat belt unclasped and I'm facing him.

"Are you sure _here _is where you want to do this?" he glances around our surroundings, his small car, dubiously. "I'm so big; it's not going to be that comfortable..."

I raise an eyebrow, sliding the seat all the way back and reclining it. "We'll never know for sure if we don't try."

He grins, unbuckling his own seat belt before he climbs over the centre of the car and perches himself over top of me. "This is why I love you."

**Thanks for reading! And maybe reviewing...? :) I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner, please tell me what you think or any predictions you have! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 20**

On Thursday night, while we were in the clearing, Wyatt informed me of a pack bonfire this Friday for Carter's "initiation" into the pack. He told me to tell my parents about it since Embry had decided about it last minute – he had been pretty busy watching over Carter and making sure he didn't go insane, or kill somebody.

Since my dad's still in the pack, he has to go; therefore my mother is going. This time, they're even making my little brothers go, which clarifies that I will be forced to go as well. Bonfires really aren't that bad, despite the results of the last one, but it's also nearing the end of October and even with Wyatt's heat, I'm still going to be cold.

I hate being cold.

I sigh dramatically, flopping onto my mattress.

Bridgette laughs from her place at my vanity where she's brushing out her hair. "Would you stop complaining. It's not like Wyatt isn't going to be there." She rolls her eyes playfully, making me laugh along with her.

She's right. Wyatt has to go, just like my father does. "Whatever," I groan.

Bridge snorts. "Well, are you going to go dressed in that?" She gestures to my yoga pants and Wyatt's oversized La Push High Football sweater.

I nod. "It's just a pack get together." Then, suspiciously, I shoot her a knowing glance. "So why are you making yourself look so nice, Bridgey?"

Her face blushes madly, causing me to grin. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mill. Now come on, we should probably start heading to the beach."

"Nuh uh uh," I tease, sitting up eagerly. "_You're _making yourself look all nice and pretty because you know a certain new werewolf is going to be there!"

She glares in annoyance at me, before rushing out of my bedroom door. "If you already knew, then why did you ask?"

Laughing, I jump off my bed and follow after her down the hall. "Because I enjoy seeing you blush, of course."

"You suck."

When we're in the kitchen, she has to stop running away from me to grab her coat and boots. I follow suit. "Come on, Bridge. If we show up at the bonfire mad at each other, they're all going to be really pissed. They definitely aren't going to appreciate us ruining two consecutive bonfires."

Bridge looks at me dubiously. "Obviously I'm not really mad at you. But," her expression turns threatening – well, as threatening as a gaze from Bridgette can be, "I swear to God, if you mention my crush on him when we're anywhere near that beach, I'm going to never speak to you again."

Rolling my eyes, I smile at her. "I won't. But come on, he's been in wolf form for most of the last few days, I'd be surprised if he doesn't already have some idea."

"Oh my god," she moans, burying her beat red face in her hands. "That's so embarrassing."

I pat her back reassuringly. "It's really not that bad. I'm sure he likes you back a little bit. In some way."

A frown develops on her face as it twists in a way that I can only describe as disgust. It doesn't take much to guess what kind of way that he would like her popped into her head. "Yeah, sure. Anyway, let's just go."

We leave the house and begin walking towards First Beach. Although we had multiple opportunities to get a drive to the beach, our parents left hours ago, and we didn't want to be at the beach almost three hours before necessary. It's cold already.

"What do you think he's going to look like?" Bridge ponders, slowing her steps. I'm sure she wants the walk to take longer, so we can have some personal conversations before we're in hearing distances of the guys.

"Um, like Carter. Only taller, and buffer, and hotter."

She glares at me.

"I meant temperature."

"Sure ya did."

"Whatever, don't believe me."

"I don't."

Finally, I roll my eyes with a laugh. "I wonder how bad his temper is."

Bridgette pales slightly. "I don't think I want to know. He's still not allowed to go to school yet, is he?"

I shake my head. "No. Wy told me that Embry thinks it might be another week or so before he can. Which is why I don't get why the bonfire's tonight."

"Well, I'm sure he won't be that bad," she replies, slightly defensively. "And there's enough wolves there to handle it if he did overreact about something."

I hold up my hands. "Jeesh, I didn't mean to offend _you_. And yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so."

After that, we're not sure whether we're in hearing distance of the wolves or not, so we decide to play it safe and talk about schoolwork, or nothing at all. Bridgette doesn't fail to teasingly mention that she got one hundred percent on her latest math test. Whatever, I did good, too – I got a seventy three.

We walk along the frozen beach sand until we arrive at the fire pit. Already, the fire is roaring and people are either around it, cooking, or talking in small groups. I notice Bridgette's eyes are glued to a hooded figure sitting alone on a log near the fire. It's Carter, obviously, and he is staring blankly at the fire. He doesn't look too happy or too impressed.

Being a wolf has the same downside for him that it does for Wyatt: Wyatt can't play football, Carter can't play soccer.

We continue walking, and go up to Wyatt, who is by himself at the food table, putting stuff on his hamburger. I watch him put on the mustard and relish before yanking it out of his hands. "Aw," I coo. "You're such a good boyfriend, making me a burger."

Bridge laughs from behind me, grabbing her own hamburger from the barbeque.

"Um, I don't think so," Wyatt says blatantly, reaching forward to retake his burger. "That is _mine_; you can get your own."

I shrug innocently, dodging his hand and taking a bite out of it. Mm, is it ever delicious. "I don't know what you're talking about. Besides," I tease, taking another bite, "you can't eat it now."

He growls playfully. "Do you really think I care that it's been in your mouth?"

Before I can respond, Bridgette pushes our bodies apart and throws a dressed burger at Wyatt, keeping her own in her hand. "All right, horn bags, break it up." She looks at me pointedly. "You said you wouldn't make me a third wheel tonight, and if you do, I'm going to throw both of your burgers into the fire. Do you understand?"

Wyatt puts on an expression of mock horror. "Oh God, don't make her feel like a third wheel, Em. I need this burger." Then, as an afterthought, he tells Bridge, "Thanks."

Laughing, we make our way over to the fire pit, bag of marshmallows in hand. We all sit down onto one of the longer, wet logs and Wyatt passes us two of the toasting skewers. After my second marshmallow, I notice that Bridge is – rather creepily – staring at Carter who is slightly to the right of us. I elbow her gently before tracing in the sand at her feet: _STOP STARING! OR AT LEAST BE SUBTLE!_

I know she wouldn't have wanted me to even whisper it, so after I'm sure she has seen it – her flushed face is a good indicator – I erase it with my foot.

Finally, the legends begin, giving me an excuse to cuddle up into Wyatt's side. His arm slips up from around my waist to around my shoulders, drowning me in his heat. Thankfully. Since Bridgette can't say I'm ignoring her because we aren't allowed to speak during the legends, I take the opportunity to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Are you cold?" he whispers in my ear, rubbing my arm up and down.

I am, but know that beside me, Bridgette is probably worse off, so I try to play it off as nothing. "I'm fine, babe."

While looking absently around the fire, I notice one thing out of the ordinary. The extremely moody Carter, is no longer glaring at the fire; in face, he's looking ever so subtly at Bridgette. I smirk, he's doing exactly what she was trying to do early. Glance at her through his eyelashes.

I nudge Wyatt, not wanting Bridge to notice and get her hopes up – although it is very cute. When he looks down at me, I avert my eyes to Carter quickly before looking back at him.

Wyatt's eyes narrow instantly, and I can tell I've unleashed big brother mode.

Frowning at him, I shake me head. "Don't cause a scene," I whisper hastily into his ear.

He bites his lip before nodding, shooting one last glare towards Carter, and returning his attention back to the legends.

Carter definitely notices Wyatt's stare, but as soon as Wyatt's attention is back to Billy, Carter is back to watching Bridge. Maybe his infatuation with her is more than just sexual desires... Not that I'd ever suggest this aloud near Wyatt or Bridgette. I might be wrong, and Bridge would then end up heartbroken. Wyatt, on the other hand, has a recent tendency to overreact.

Either Bridgette can finally feel his stare on her or she decides it's about time she goes back to looking at her crush, because seconds after her head snaps up towards his, I hear a surprised gasp. My head turns into her direction.

Her mouth is gaped open; her look is somewhere between extremely happy and incredibly terrified. I follow her line of vision to Carter, whose mouth is also gaped open.

His expression, however, is one of shock, admiration, and – because it's Carter we're talking about – ostentatious lust.

I blink, my head flipping from Bridgette to Carter and back again. Slowly, all the sounds begin to fade as the two stare at each other. One by one, others begin to notice the scene before us. Eventually, Billy stops talking, looking at the two with a small smile.

It is now that I realize Wyatt is the only one who hasn't caught on yet – which explains the silence of the situation. As Billy fades out, Wyatt's eyebrows furrow. His head begins to turn towards them, and I know I have to distract him.

Knowing that no one is watching _us_, I slip my hand quickly down his stomach and to the buckle of his cutoffs. Luckily, my plan works and his eyes turn questionably to me. "What are you..?"

I smirk sexily at him. "Let's go. I have something to show you," I bluff.

He raises an eyebrow. "We can't just..."

"Yes we can. Come on. The legends are done, Wy." I slide one hand into his and the other down lower to his private parts.

He clenches his teeth to bite back a moan. "All right," is all he says.

I think I'm going to be able to get him away from the fire, but as soon as we stand up to go, Carter stands up as well, presumably to make his move on Bridge.

The flash of movement must catch the corner of his eye, and before I can stop him or distract him further, Wyatt sees Carter – more importantly, he sees Carter's facial expression.

He growls viciously.

"Wyatt," I warn, grabbing his forearm rather pointlessly since I definitely cannot hold him back.

The growl causes Carter to glance away from Bridgette and when he notices Wyatt, he looks like a terrified child.

"You fucking bastard!" Wyatt screams, dashing towards him in a few quick strides.

From there, everything blows up. Wyatt shoves a rather helpless Carter to the ground; it's not a fair match at all since Wyatt is a lot larger than him. Embry jumps into action, trying to stop the boys impending fight, while my dad ushers all of the non-wolves – Bridgette and I especially away from them.

One second, Wyatt's punching Carter in the face. The next second, they're both wolves, snarling and attacking each other. Bridgette and I both stare in horror as Embry and a couple other wolves that I'm too shocked to recognize chase them into the woods.

After what seems like an hour of staring blankly at the forest entrance, I feel a hand rest on my shoulder causing me to peek and see who it is. Emily is standing between Bridge and I, a hand on each of our shoulders. She looks really concerned.

"Are you two okay?" she asks softly.

I nod quickly, before looking at Bridge. She's really the one we should be concerned about. Her crush just imprinted on her! And then got attacked by her brother and my boyfriend... "Are you all right Bridge?"

Her mouth opens, then closes, then opens again. Her face is pale, and now I can no longer tell if she's excited, horrified, or none of the above. Eventually, she looks at me in confusion, asking, "Did that really just happen?"

She frowns, making _me _confused. "Yes."

Her eyes narrow and her frown deepens. "I … think I'm going to be sick," she admits, her expression turning a little queasy.

"Do you want to go home?" I offer, knowing the fact that _everyone _that isn't able to phase is staring directly at her.

To my surprise, she nods.

"I'll walk you," I tell her gently, but she's already walking absently towards the exit. I receive two very alarmed and concerned glances from Emily and my mom; I just shrug. I have absolutely no idea what's going on in her head.

As I pass Sam, I pause. "And when you see Wyatt," I say harshly, my face stiffening in anger, "can you tell him I would like to speak with him when he gets the chance?"

Sam smirks, after nodding hesitantly. "Will do."

Exhaling slowly, I rush up the beach after Bridge. The walk remains eerily quiet until the point that I can't take it anymore. "Well," I begin cheerfully, hoping my joke will go over well, "at least it wasn't _our _fault that the bonfire got ruined this time."

It doesn't. She frowns, her lip quivering. "Wasn't _your_ fault is more accurate," she whispers, sounding miserable.

I raise an eyebrow, worried. "Bridge, it's not your fault. Wyatt overreacted. This is what you wanted! It's a good thing that he imprinted on you."

She stares at me before asking quietly, "Is it?"

I stand frozen as she continues walking towards our houses. Was she referring to my last statement, or the one before that?

**Thanks for reading everybody :) Please tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning: Foul language is very frequent in this chapter**

**Chapter 21**

Although I offered Bridgette to come back to my house and spend the night, she refused, saying that she was rather tired and wanted to be alone. I'm trying to sympathize with her, so I hugged her good night. We parted ways and now, hours later I'm still attempting to figure her out.

She has an enormous crush on Carter and he _imprinted _on her, yet she's as depressed as a child about to get a cavity filled. She's anxious. She's sad. She's absent. It's _weird_. I don't understand at all, and I also have no idea how to help her or make her feel better.

One this I am certain of though, is when Wyatt _finally _returns home he is going to have an earful. An extremely angry earful. I've been sitting at my desk staring out my window since I returned home; Sam and Emily have returned home, and my mom and brothers have returned home, but Wyatt still has not.

Hopefully Embry is making him run circles until he can't move anymore...

At quarter past midnight, I hear the door downstairs open and then close quietly. It's my dad, and since the door wasn't slammed I can assume he's in a pretty good mood. To my surprise, shortly after footsteps sound up the stairs, my door slowly opens.

Dad's face appears in the doorway – he's grinning extremely broadly. "Don't give the kid too hard of a time," he orders, chuckling. "Embry's done a pretty good job at punishing him."

"Good."

He raises an eyebrow. "You're not a very nice imprint," he teases, leaning against the door frame.

"He wasn't a very nice person tonight," I reply dryly.

Dad smirks. "All right, good. Now just stay mad at him until you're thirty and we're all set."

Rolling my eyes, I return my gaze back out the window. "Keep dreaming Dad."

He pouts. "A dad can dream, can't he?" he asks, before saying good night and heading over to his bedroom. Moments later, I hear a springy bed and giggling. God damn parents...

I'm up for almost another hour before I finally see Wyatt dragging his feet through his backyard towards the back door of his house. Immediately, I grab my jacket from where I threw it on my bed earlier. When I take one more glance out the window, I notice Wyatt has seated himself on his back steps, his head resting in his hands. Good, now I won't have to barge into his house and wake everyone up in order to yell at him.

I skip down my stairs and step into a pair of old sneakers before rushing out my back door. All of my anger from before returns instantly at the sight of him. I stomp loudly across the lawn towards him. When I'm less than a meter away, his head slowly raises from his hands. There are black circles under his eyes, and he does not appear to be in the mood for anything. Good.

Slowly, he exhales from his nose. "Please don't start, Em," he pleads, sighing, "I'm not in the mood."

"Well too fucking bad for you, then!" I exclaim angrily, crossing my arms over my chest. "Please tell me Wyatt, what the hell does 'don't cause a scene' mean to you?"

Wyatt breaks eye contact with me, glaring at the ground.

"Well?" I demand.

"Millie," he snaps. "Embry has already kicked my ass about it. I don't want to hear it from you too."

I snort. "Well guess what, Wyatt? We clearly don't always get what we want." He remains quiet. "You had no right to be mad at him for something he couldn't even control."

Wyatt's face snaps to mine, his expression one of disbelief. "Something he couldn't control! That's bull shit!"

I look at him dubiously. "You're being an idiot. How the hell could he control who he imprinted on?"

"I _meant_," Wyatt begins in annoyance, "that look on the fucker's face. Who the hell does he think he is?" His fists clench at his sides; I can hear his teeth grinding in anger.

But I really don't care, so I laugh right in his irrational face. "He's her soul mate."

"And that means he can look at her like that?" Wyatt demands, swiftly rising to his feet.

He's not shaking – and even if he was I doubt I'd be rational enough to think about getting away from him – so I step closer, challenging him. "That's exactly what it means."

Wyatt scoffs, glaring scathingly at everywhere but me. "Oh please, Millie." I cringe slightly, I hate when he calls me that. "Being someone's soul mate isn't all about wanting to bang the fucking hell of them! And it sure as hell doesn't mean to make it so god damn blatant in front of the whole pack!"

Smirking, I roll my eyes at him. "That doesn't mean it's not part of it!"

This time, Wyatt glares _at _me, but I'm too mad to be hurt. Why the hell can't he just get that this is his fault and not Carter's? "He has no right to look at her like that when they aren't even dating!" he yells. "When he's barely had time to let the imprint sink in! He probably wasn't even thinking about how much he loves her now or how she's his whole world when he imprinted! The bastard probably realized he imprinted and thought, 'Yes, now I have an excuse to fuck her and she can't refuse'!"

"You're being immature," I hiss, trying to keep my voice low. At this rate, our yelling will wake up the whole reservation. "You're just judging him based on rumours."

"Rumours? Have you forgotten that I've been in his head most of this week?" he demands condescendingly. As if _I'm _the unreasonable one here...

I snarl at him, wrapping my arms tighter around my chest – man, it's cold. "No! How could I?" I scream back at him. "You never stopped complaining about him all god damn week!"

His face twitches, a clear sign that he's pissed – if that wasn't already evident. "Can't be worse than how you complain about math all the time!"

My mouth falls into a frown as I search his face for a sign of regret or guilt. Not one. When I don't say anything though, he continues on with the subject of Carter. Apparently he can't think of anything else about me that bothers him, which I find extremely hard to believe. I'm quite annoying. "The way he was looking at her was fucking disgusting. And disrespectful! And degrading!"

His blazing face turns to me. He's expecting me to disagree, but at the same time waiting for me to agree. Of course, I don't, and maybe, my next words are a little too harsh, "So what does that say about you?"

He blinks at me in surprise; for a millisecond, his glare is gone. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I mutter, not meeting his eyes.

"I know I heard you. What the hell did you mean by it?" He reaches out and grips my chin in his hand, forcing me to make eye contact.

"That hurts," I snap, matching his glare. His grip loosens, but he doesn't let go. "Let go of me Wyatt." To my disgust, my voice is shaking.

This just makes Wyatt even more aghast and angry. "_Don't _be like that, Millie. You know I'm not going to hurt you. Now tell me what the hell you meant!"

"Wow," I sneer sarcastically, "you're making that really obvious, Uley."

To my satisfaction, his irritation grows as he flinches at the name, his hand dropping from my face. "Are you going to give me an answer or not, Millie?" he counters.

"Answer to what?" I taunt, cocking my head to the side.

"Stop acting like an idiot!"

"Then stop acting like an ass!" I yell back.

He scowls. "Then answer the fucking question!"

"Fine," I snap. "You say how he was looking at Bridge is disgusting and disgraceful, but you look at me that way all the time. Anytime you're a tad bit horny you look at me like all you can think about is banging me repeatedly and that that is all you want out of me."

To my utmost surprise, shock takes over his anger, and even more surprisingly, his lip quivers. "I would never want just that," he hisses. When the shock begins to subside, the anger begins to bloom again; however, I'm no longer sure if it's directed at me or himself.

"I never said you did!"

"Yes you fucking did, Millie!"

"No I didn't!" I exclaim in exasperation. "I'm saying that's what the expression you have when your horny looks like. I never said that I thought that's what you were feeling."

He shoots me a complicated face: bewildered, annoyed, and eager to hear more. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I know that sex isn't all you want from me, and when you have that look on your face, it doesn't make me mad because I know I probably have the same look on my face – and it makes me fucking horny." Although I feel like these words should make me happy and want things to be calm between us again, I can't stop being angry. "You have the exact look Carter had on his face earlier on yours all the time. You can't be mad at him for that! You don't know what was going on in his head at that moment, so stop acting like you know everything!"

His face stiffens. "Do not compare me that sick fucking bastard, Millie!"

"Would you stop calling me that!" I cry, clenching my fists angrily while hugging them tightly under my arms. "It's not my fault that you were an ass for no god damn reason! I wouldn't be so hard on you if you would just admit that you were in the wrong and that it wasn't him!" My breathing increases as hot tears of rage start sliding down my cheeks.

He sighs. "Emi, please."

I glare darkly at him. "Oh so now you'll treat me like you actually fucking care?"

"You're being unreasonable."

"So are you!"

"I'm sorry," he whispers, gently reaching forward and cupping my cheeks between his hand. I remain stone-like and unaffected. "It's been a long night..."

"That's your own fault," I retort, ignoring the warmth that would welcome me if I just took one step forward.

"Maybe," he admits, which makes my eyes narrow. His face saddens; quickly, he relents softly, "Baby, I don't want to fight."

"Then stop being an ass," I whimper, not liking the way his sadness affects me.

"I'm trying," he breathes, exasperated.

"Admit that you were wrong, Wyatt," I beg, pulling away from his touch.

He frowns. "She's my little sister, and he's the man-whore of the reservation. How can you expect me to react Emi?"

I sigh. "I expect you to be upset," I admit, "and I expect you to be pissed off. I expect you to hate his guts and glare at him whenever you're in the same room. I do not, however, expect you to freak out like a monster and attack one of your pack brothers!"

He flinches.

"I've never seen you that angry before." My eyes flutter up to his dark ones. "You scared me."

He flinches once again, frowning. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I never meant to scare you; I wasn't thinking at all."

"Clearly."

"Please forgive me."

I bite my lip. "You can't say you did nothing wrong, Wyatt. You _attacked_ him."

"You act like he took it lying down," he mutters. As the words come out of his mouth, I notice a light pink scar running down the side of his face. I can't stifle my pout – even if he deserves it, I don't like seeing him hurt. "There's more," he informs me bluntly.

It takes all my willpower, but I force out, "Good."

Finally, Wyatt sighs. "Okay, Emi. Just tell me why it was so bad, and I'll get down on my hands and knees begging for forgiveness." His large eyes are begging me pleadingly.

"All right," I give in, smacking my lips before continuing into my explanation, "Carter was acting pretty close to how you would react, and you tried to kill him. But you've actually had sex with me and my dad hasn't tried to kill you. Especially since Bridgette isn't even interested in having any type of sexual interactions. I mean, that makes you a much bigger threat to me than he is to her."

Wyatt's eyes bulge. "I would never hurt you!" he exclaims frantically which makes me chuckle.

I can't even help it; I can't stay mad at him for long. Softly, I smile at him. "I know, Wy. Calm down. I'm just saying. If you expect my dad to leave you alone, you should at least try not to be a hypocrite and leave Carter alone."

He exhales, clearly not pleased that I actually have a point. "Fine. Are you happy? You were right; I was an ass."

I grin widely at him. "I know."

"Am I off the hook?" he grins back at me, hopeful.

I shake my head, still smiling. "You have to apologize to him."

The grin instantly vanishes. "Emi," he whines. "I am not apologizing to him!"

"Fine," I shrug, looking at him knowingly, "just remember, I control when the next time you have sex is."

Wyatt groans dramatically. "All right, all right. I'll apologize. You don't need to go to extremes." Now, he holds his arms open wide before him, smiling sweetly at me. "Am I forgiven?"

Chuckling, I fall forward into his embrace. "Yes. I'll be the bigger person and forgive you."

He rolls his eyes dramatically, but thankfully. Wyatt buries his face into my hair. "I'm sorry I said anything about the math thing. That was uncalled for and I was being a complete douche. I didn't mean it, baby; I was just mad."

I nod against his chest. "I'm sorry about the complaining thing, too. It doesn't bother me."

He smiles, kissing the top of my head. "And I'm _extremely _sorry about calling you Millie."

I giggle. "You should be."

Wyatt laughs, sliding his hands down my shoulders to my waste. "Come on, you have to go inside; you're probably freezing."

Nodding, I let him lead me towards my back door. "That I am. You know, you could sneak up into my room. I'm sure we might get an hour or so before my dad comes to kick you out."

Wyatt snorts, escorting me up the steps. "I don't think that's a good idea, babe."

I pout. "I'll still be mad at you if you don't."

Rolling his eyes, he smirks. "On one condition."

"And what's that?"

"When Carter turns out to be an asshole, I get to say I told you so."

I scrunch up my nose, considering my options. Finally, I sigh in defeat. "Okay, that's fair."

We suppress our laughs as we sneak up into my bedroom. A few hours of cuddling and sleeping pass before my raging father enters the room threatening to throw Wyatt out the window if he doesn't leave the house immediately.

Wyatt, feeling brave for some reason, jokes, "If he throws me out the window, then do I get to throw Carter out a window?"

Although it's difficult, I do manage to conceal my laughter as my father glares and curses at Wyatt the entire time he chases him through the hall, down the stairs, and out the back door. After a few moments, Dad comes back up the stairs and peers into my room to find me laughing.

He glares at me. "I don't want to find him in your room at night again, Emilia."

"We were just making up after a fight," I tease, smirking at him.

His face twists in disgust, and he shudders. He falls for these types of jokes way too easily.

"I'm _joking_, Dad. Obviously we weren't doing anything."

"Shouldn't you be mad at him?"

I shake my head. "We made up."

Slowly, he closes his eyes before saying in a very serious tone, "Millie, I want you to remember one thing: just because he's your imprint doesn't mean you have to forgive him. If you want to be mad at him, be mad. Don't forgive him just because you know eventually you will have to. Forgive him when you actually want to, not because you feel you need to."

I sigh, wanting to show my dad that I appreciate his advice but already know that. "Dad," I tell him earnestly, "I forgave him because I wanted to, not because of the imprint. He admitted he was wrong, and obviously I was mad, but that doesn't mean I wanted to be mad at him. And if I don't want to be mad at him, there's no reason to make myself mad at him or make him think I'm mad at him."

To my surprise, my dad looks utterly relieved. He smiles softly at me. "That's good. That's what I want to hear. Just, always remember that, okay?"

I laugh. "Since when are you so sentimental?"

He laughs too. "Since you started to grow up."

I roll my eyes, amused. "Not this again. Don't start this."

"Then stop doing things that bring it up."

I yawn. "All right, Dad. I'll try. Good night."

"Night, Millie. I love you."

"Love you too," I mumble back, already half asleep on my pillow.

As I'm drifting off into a deep slumber, his words replay in my head. I wonder if I should repeat them to Bridgette?

**Thanks for reading :) Please tell me what you think! I'm going away for 4 days on Wednesday so if I don't update by Wednesday then the next update should be on Monday or Tuesday... If I'm really bad and I don't, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I am legitimately the worst updater in the whole world and I am so sorry for that... I just completely lost interest in this story for a while and the last few months have been kinda rough with graduation and speeches and this guy I was seeing moving all the way across the freaking country :/ so I apologize and I'm sure you all hate me, rightfully so, but I hope this makes up for it a little bit.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

When I awake Saturday morning and all of the previous night's events replay in my head, I can't help but groan, falling helplessly back onto my bed. Couldn't things remain simple and drama-free for more than a week around here?

My eyes shift over to my alarm clock on the bedside table – it's only ten o'clock. However, when I pull my phone out from where it slid under my pillow last night, there's a text from Bridgette.

_Pack breakfast at my place. Your parents r already here. Please hurry. Things r awk._

Bridgette is the type of person who always texts in full sentences with proper grammar and spelling, so this message causes me to dart right out of bed, throw on some yoga pants, a bra, and a hoodie, and sprint over to the Uley's.

When I enter their cramped living room everyone is looking at me as if I'm crazy, but after fifteen years, you would think they'd be used to my sporadic entrances and reactions. God knows they occur quite often. Everyone slowly turns their attention back to its previous occupation – since breakfast hasn't been served yet – and I search the crowded room for Bridgette.

She's no where in sight.

I notice Wyatt and Carter sitting beside each other on one of the couches in the living room, but Bridge isn't with them. Carter looks beyond nervous, making me assume that Bridgette hasn't left her room yet. That, or the fact that the guy who tried to murder him last night is sitting beside him trying to make friendly – and forced – conversation.

Wyatt's eyes have been flickering towards me since I walked through the door, waiting for me to go over and say hi, but it was Bridge who texted me, not him. So, clearly, she's my number one priority at the moment. I throw him a quick smile when I catch his eye before disappearing towards Bridgette's room.

As expected, she's sitting on her bed, somewhat in the fetal position when I open her door. Upon seeing me she's instantly relieved. "Where have you been?" she demands, looking terrified beyond belief.

"Sorry," I say, quietly closing the door before joining her on the bed. "I just woke up and came as soon as I saw the message." I pause, factoring in Carter's anxious expression. "You haven't gone out there yet have you?"

She gulps, before shaking her head hesitantly. "No."

Her words from the night before replay in my head, "_Is it?_" I bite my lip. "What are you so afraid of?"

Bridgette lowers her gaze to her bedsheets, looking almost ashamed. "A lot."

"Why?"

She remains silent.

"Like what? Come on Bridge, talk to me. Maybe I can help, or give you some insight..." I drift off, unsure where her mind has possibly led her.

Shaking her head, I can tell tears are bubbling in her eyes. "You wouldn't understand," she whispers, her voice tight as she tries to hide the fact that she's seconds away from bursting into tears.

"Try me," I whisper softly and reassuringly.

"What if he didn't want to imprint on me? What if he thinks I stole his freedom and he hates me for it? We both know he's not exactly the one-girl type of guy! What if he can't handle being in a relationship? Or what if he refuses to even be with me?"

I stare at her blankly. Of all the things to be scared about... "Bridge, that's crazy. You're only thinking like that because you're nervous. The way Carter looked at you last night proves that he wants to be with you – even though the imprinting should have already solidified that – and besides, he's out there right now, nervous as ever for you to come out." My words also make the fact that since they're just in the other room, unless a lot of people are talking, he can probably hear us obvious in my mind. I keep that to myself.

She just shrugs.

Having known her literally my whole life, I've grown accustomed to being able to sense when something is up with her. "Are you sure _that's _what bothers you about this, Bridge?"

Sighing, she shrugs again. "Does it matter?"

"Yes!" I exclaim.

"Fine." She bites her lip, mumbling incoherently, "I...d...want...x...with...m..."

"Bridge," I whisper, "I can't make out what you're saying."

Finally, she looks up at me. Her face looks frantic, and she's still quite close to crying. "I don't want to have sex with him."

I blink, before slowly asking, "What does that have to do with talking to him though?"

"Everything!" she exclaims a little too loudly. Quickly, she lowers her voice. "What if he thinks because he imprinted on me he's entitled to do whatever he wants to with me? What if he makes me have sex with him? _Or _what if I say no and he hates me?"

I bite my lip. That isn't exactly imprint behaviour from what I've experienced; however, it is Carter behaviour. Obviously, he actually cares about Bridgette, but what if he is too used to his old habits and he forces her into things? Or guilt trips her into things? As much as I hate to admit it, I know it could possibly be logical.

"Um," is all I manage to say.

Tears well more prominently in her eyes. "See."

"Look Bridge." I pat her knee gently. "From what I know about Carter, I don't trust him, _but_ I don't know him that well. So I'm not going to say that you're suspicions are right or on the right track, and I'm not going to tell you that you should completely trust him either. I think you should be careful, but I do think, if you like him as much as I think you do, you should give him a chance."

Her lips twitch into somewhat of a smile. "I really didn't expect you of all people to say that."

I snort. "Me either, in all honesty. But what can I say, I'm a supporter of imprints everywhere. So, I'm going to make you go out there because of that and since food is probably almost done. Just remember that you have every right to say no toanything he wants to do, even if it's just a freaking hug. It's your right to be able to say no, and it's your right for him to listen when you ask him to."

"What if I can't tell him no, though? You know how I am with sticking up for myself..."

I smile at her. "I do. I also know how well you stood up for yourself to me at the bonfire a couple weeks ago."

She blushes slightly. "That's different though. You're my best friend."

"Well, he's your soul mate so at some point in time he will become your best friend, and until that point, when you want to tell him off or say no or whatever, just imagine that you're talking to me."

This time, I get a real smile out of her. "You do realize how ridiculous that is."

I shrug. "Whatever will give you the confidence to do what you want to do."

"How do you know if it will work?"

"We'll just have to try it out when the opportunity strikes."

She rolls her eyes. "Okay, I'm done with your psycho advice, let's just go out there. And one last thing, Mill."

"What's that?"

"Don't _ever _become a therapist."

I shoot her an annoyed face before shoving her playfully towards the door. "Whatever."

Everyone makes a big effort to try to remain casual and pretend like they're not watching Bridgette like a hawk as we leave her room and walk over to where the boys are still sitting on the couch. I know she's following me very reluctantly and is probably cursing me in her head when she realizes I'm walking right over to him.

I perch myself on the arm beside Wyatt; Bridgette hovers awkwardly next to me.

Wyatt reaches his arm behind him to slide it around my waist. "Took you long enough to get out here."

I frown over towards the kitchen. "Apparently not long enough. Food still isn't done."

He chuckles. "It's a big crowd."

Bridgette, very stubbornly, is refusing to lift her gaze off the ground, which is unfortunate because if she did, she would notice how Carter is very nervously looking at her from his place beside Wyatt. It's kinda funny to see him of all people tongue-tied.

"So Carter," I say, breaking the silence that ensued. Bridge instantly is sending me a warning, death glare. "Did Wyatt apologize to you yet or do I have to yell at him again?" I smirk at Wyatt, figuring he hadn't.

Carter coughed awkwardly before nodding. "Um, yeah, he did earlier. When I first got here."

I raise an eyebrow to Wyatt, who in return just smiles smugly back. What a goof. "Well, that's surprising; he listened for once."

Bridgette giggles at this; instantly, I notice how Carter grins widely as soon as the sound leaves her mouth. Aw, newly imprinted couples are cute.

She notices him grinning at her and after blushing profusely, she smiles a tiny one at him. This seems to give him a little confidence – which I thought he would have had a lot more of – and he slides down the couch, putting space between Wyatt and himself.

"Did you, uh, want to sit, Bridgette?"

I can't hide my smirk as she silently agrees, embarrassed. This blushing, fidgety guy is nothing like the one who was flirting with Bridgette at the movies just under a week ago. Not going to lie, that's kind of relieving.

"So," Carter says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "You've, uh, known about these legends your whole life?"

Bridge shakes her head. "No, not technically; they told us when we turned twelve. But yeah, I've known for a while."

"That means you know about the, uh, um..." He gives her an adoring look, which clearly states he's talking about the imprint. God, imprinted couples are _really_ cute.

"Yeah," Bridgette replies quietly, biting her lip and blushing as she averts her gaze to her lap.

"Well that saves us an awkward conversation then," Carter jokes, attempting to lighten the mood.

Bridge grins nervously at him. "Or at least makes it a little less complicated."

"Well, I don't know if we can control how complicated things are, but we can at least control whether they're awkward or not." He grins now charmingly at her. From the sounds of it, the old confident Carter has returned; however, looking at his eyes, his fidgeting hands, and his bouncing leg, I can tell he's just as nervous as before – well, maybe a little less so.

Bridgette giggles. "Well maybe not, I'm a pretty awkward person." I must say, I'm pretty proud of Bridge. She's actually keeping a conversation going with the guy she likes.

Carter laughs. "I don't think you're awkward." He smiles, leaning forward and resting his elbow on his knee. It's an innocent gesture, but I can tell Wy isn't too happy that he's moving closer to her."Shy, maybe, but it's pretty cute."

After seeing her flushed reaction, I gauge Wyatt to make sure he's not too pissed. Luckily, he seems in control and not about to do anything – although he is far from pleased.

The two of them eventually drift off into a conversation about soccer, naturally, and while they're on the topic – and mildly flirting – all of the awkwardness is gone.

While I'm absorbed in watching the two of them get along well, I barely notice Wyatt's arm pull me toppling into his lap. He puts his mouth to my ear before whispering, "You know, they're not a soap opera; you don't have to watch them like that. Pay attention to me."

I roll my eyes, giggling as I rest my head on his shoulder. "You're so needy."

He pouts before turning his head towards the kitchen. "And hungry. Ma! When is breakfast going to be ready?"

"Five minutes," she calls back.

Wyatt groans dramatically, making me smile. "You're silly."

"No, I'm starving," he teases, kissing the top of my head. "You know, after breakfast, I think we should go for a drive."

I shake my head, stifling a yawn. "No, I think we should go for a nap."

"I think there are other fun things we can do in a bed," he growls softly into my ear.

"I know there is," I agree. "But I just want to sleep."

"Fine," he grumbles, pouting at me childishly.

"Your face is going to freeze like that," I taunt, smirking.

He rolls his eyes. "Oh god, you sound like my mother."

Finally, breakfast is ready. Because there are so many people, the table isn't big enough, so some of us – of course it's mostly the kids – have to sit in the living room and eat. Bridge and Carter are still chatting happily with each other, even through the whole meal. I'm a little jealous because while Carter is eating at a normal, human pace in order to keep talking to her, Wyatt is shoving food down his throat like he hasn't ate in weeks.

People begin to file out of the house once everyone is done eating. Eventually, the crowd dwindles down to my family, the Uleys, Carter, and Embry and his family.

Embry clears his throat, causing both Wyatt and Carter to stiffen and stop their current tasks. Wyatt's: tickling my sides and smirking at my squirming reaction. Carter's: trying really hard to flirt with Bridge and get the balls to ask her out.

"Carter, it's time for you to go on patrol. Brady and Collin are showing you the ropes today, remember?"

There's no denying his obvious disappointment, but he nods obediently. "Well," he sighs, smiling crookedly at Bridgette, "I'll see ya later, B. Um, maybe I can text ya when I'm done?"

She nods, smiling widely – clearly happy that he's calling her what he used to call her.

Wyatt is annoyed by this; I'm just surprised that they exchanged numbers without me noticing. I turn to Wyatt as Carter heads out the door. "You don't have to patrol today, do you?"

He shakes his head, smiling. "Nope. I'm all yours."

I grin sleepily. Honestly, the only place we're going right now is to his bed, where we will only sleep because all of our parents are in the house and I'm exhausted.

"You don't mind if I ditch ya, do you Bridge?"

She laughs, still giddy from her lengthy chat with Carter. "I'm used to it by now," she teases. "But no. I have some math homework to work on."

I frown. Dammit, I knew I forgot something! "Math," I scoff, knowing my mom is listening. "Who needs it?"

"You," my mother's voice rings from the kitchen. "If you want to pass that is."

I yawn, before telling Wyatt, "You should help me with that later."

"Will do."

"But right now, we should sleep."

He chuckles, gesturing for me to lead the way to his bedroom.

"Leave the door open," my dad calls after us, his voice dripping with annoyance.

Just to bother him, I slam it shut dramatically when we're in the room.

"She's gonna be the death of me, I swear to God," Dad grumbles angrily. We can hear my mom comforting him as she tries not to laugh and all the other adults in the house chuckling. Wyatt grins at me, rolling his eyes.

He strips off his shirt before dropping onto his fluffy bed and patting the empty spot beside him. As I'm in the middle of taking off my hoodie, I remember that I failed to put a shirt on underneath it in my rush. Oh well, hope my dad doesn't walk in.

Wyatt groans. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

I cock my head to the side in confusion. I didn't think me in a bra and yoga pants would be too much for him to handle. Then, I glance down at myself and see that I'm wearing my lacy, cheetah print bra – his favourite one. Of course.

I smirk, climbing in beside him. "Sorry. I didn't even check this morning."

He scoffs, pulling me closer to him.

Just as we're snuggled up and about to fall asleep, his door hesitantly opens. I glance up nervously, hoping it's not my dad. To my surprise, it's Embry.

"Hey guys, sorry to bother you, but can you two do me a favour?"

"Yeah, sure, of course," Wyatt replies, but the hesitancy in his voice tells me that he's only saying that because he's his alpha.

I nod along.

"Well, I still don't trust Carter completely on his own, but I don't want to keep him away from Bridgette, or Bridge away from him for that matter. So, tomorrow, would you two mind hanging out with the two of them, just to give them some time to get to know each other safely?"

Wyatt blinks, looking less than impressed. "You're kidding me, right? You want me to go on a double date with my sister and that prick?"

I glare at him. "And by that, he means of course we will," I tell Embry.

Embry smirks. "Imprint overrules sulking werewolf," he jokes. "Thanks Millie."

"Anytime," I yawn, cuddling back into Wyatt's side once again as he leaves the room. "You don't have to be so mean. He was really nice today."

"Well what did you expect in a room full of her family members?"

I roll my eyes. "Stop being such a pessimist, Wy. Give him a chance. Bridgette is."

**Anyway, tell me what ya think :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Wyatt and I lazed around in his bed, drifting in and out of sleep, for the most part of the rest of the day. At around supper time we dragged ourselves out of bed, grabbed some food out of the cupboards, and ate while he helped me with some of my math homework.

However, drowsy from too much sleep, we still weren't feeling awake enough to do anything else, so barely ten minutes after we finished up those math sheets, we were back in his bed, cuddled together under his unnecessary blankets.

Maybe it's from my erratic sleep schedule of late or just all the commotion that has happened, but I find myself out cold within minutes of resting my head on Wyatt's shoulder.

When I awake next, my eyes flutter open to notice the darkness of my surroundings; it's definitely close to night time. Wyatt is still sound asleep, snoring beside me, so I decide to stay as still as possible. Subtly, I glance over at the clock on his bedside table. It's nearly ten o'clock. PM.

I bite my lip, wondering why the hell no one has made me move yet.

My question is quickly answered when I hear voices coming from the kitchen. Instantly, I shut my eyes and do my best to pretend to be asleep – in case someone comes in.

"She is not staying here in that bed with him," my dad announces defiantly.

I hear two distinct womanly sighs, Mom and Emily. "Paul, it's not like they're going to do anything with Sam and Emily, and Bridgette for that matter within earshot. They've been through a lot this month, and you saw how tired they were. Just let them sleep."

"Really, Paul, it's no big deal. Besides," Sam interjects, "I'll definitely hear them if they try anything, and then I'll just make Wyatt sleep on the couch."

Knowing my father, he most likely is glaring at this point. "No offense, Sam, but since you stopped phasing your hearing isn't exactly that spectacular anymore." Ouch, that's a low blow.

Sam sighs. "Paul, just get over it. If they don't do it here or at your house, they're going to do it somewhere. There's no way in stopping them – don't you remember what it was like at their ages?"

Considering how my dad behaved at our ages, I know he wouldn't have appreciated that. "You won't be saying that when it's your daughter who's sneaking around," my dad grumbled angrily. I can't help but roll my eyes. It's not like I'm "sneaking" around with some drug dealer and getting wasted all the time.

I can almost hear the gloating in Sam's voice when I hear him say, "I don't have to worry about that; I have the good one."

It takes all my willpower to not laugh at this; it is so completely true. Not that I'm that bad or anything, but there's no denying that Bridgette is a thousand times more pure and well, good, than I am. She's practically a saint when she's not pissed off.

"Don't remind me," Dad mutters. "But whatever, if she's pregnant within a month, then it's your and Wyatt's necks at stake."

I flinch. Sometimes he's way too overprotective – no scratch that, he's always way too overprotective. All the time. However, he at least seems to have given in, which means I won't have to move any time soon. I snuggle my face back into Wyatt's shoulder, closing my eyes, creating a story in my head until I finally fall back asleep – something I haven't done since my early years in middle school.

…

The sun shines brightly through the flimsy curtains the next morning. I yawn, stretching like usual. My arms hit a rock solid object, and I open my eyes to see Wyatt, lying on his side smiling down at me, his black curls an arrayed mess around his face.

"Good morning beautiful," he greets, leaning down to peck my lips softly. "How in the world did we get away with this?"

Last night's kitchen conversation resurfaces in my mind, reminding me of why I'm in Wyatt's bedroom instead of my own. "I guess they just didn't want to wake us up," I reply, grinning widely.

He smirks. Then, out of no where, he groans dramatically and flops back down onto his bed.

I raise an eyebrow at his strange behaviour. Leaning over, I prop my head on his bare shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

He purses his lips. "I just remembered what we have to do today."

The light bulb turns on in my mind. Of course, he doesn't want to hang out with Carter and Bridge. Although after thinking about it more, I can see why. It's well into October now, so going to the beach is out of the option, as is basically anything outside, unless we want to stay cuddled up to our imprints all day – which obviously I wouldn't mind, but I'm sure Wyatt would object to Carter doing so with his baby sister.

Plus, Embry wants them to get to know each other, so the simple option of watching a movie is also not appropriate. Even though I know it's something we have to do, I'm no longer feeling as optimistic as before.

"If we can actually decide on a thing to do it shouldn't be that bad," I reason.

"Like what?"

I snort, before replying, "That's our problem, babe." Glancing over at the clock, I realize that it's actually past noon. "We're pathetic, like we've basically slept for twenty-four hours straight."

Wyatt chuckles. "Well I guess we better get out there, and throw on one of my shirts or something. I don't want anyone else seeing that." He smirks down at my flat, somewhat toned stomach lustfully.

Rolling my eyes, I pull on one of his t-shirts off the floor and scurry after him out of the room. To my surprise – although it is already quite into the day so I shouldn't be shocked – Carter is already awkwardly sitting at the breakfast table beside Sam. I can hear the faint roar of a blow-dryer; clearly Bridgette is getting ready.

"Good morning," I greet, stealing a couple muffins from the basket on the table. Wyatt gingerly snatches one of them, causing me to glare. "You could at least say thank you."

He rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "Well, it's not like you gave it to me."

"Thief."

Sam chuckles at us, without looking up from his newspaper. "More like afternoon. You two have a good sleep?"

"The best," Wyatt chirps, smiling bashfully at me.

I blush, trying my best to act like his words didn't send butterflies crashing through my stomach. Eventually, after we're done eating some food, Bridge comes out into the kitchen to join us. She looks nice; clearly she has put a lot more effort than normal into getting ready. Again, not that I blame her.

"So," I say, clapping my hands together. "What are we doing today?"

The room remains silent. For at least five minutes.

"We could, uh, go for a hike," Bridgette suggests.

I blink. Carter and Wyatt don't have a problem with this. All three of them are pretty sporty people. I, on the other hand, am not. After I quit gymnastics, I basically quit all physical exertion. "Um," I say hesitantly, "it's going to be kind of cold."

She rolls her eyes. "That's the beauty of exercise, Mill. It keeps you warm."

I frown. "I don't like exercise."

Wyatt loops his arms around my waist. "Too bad, it's three against one."

I pout, but Carter quickly looks confused. "I didn't say anything, yet."

"Are you really going to go against what she says?" Wyatt smirks tauntingly.

"You just went against what Millie said..." he points out, royally confused. Okay, he's not the sharpest crayon in the box...

Wy snorts, ruffling my hair. "Yeah, Emi's opinion here isn't very important. I asked if _you _were really going against _her_."

Frowning at him, I inform Carter, "See, Wyatt here is a horrible imprint, so he doesn't do whatever I want, unless he's really desperate to get laid." As soon as the words leave my mouth, my eyes flicker around to make sure Sam and Emily had already left the room. All clear.

"She's being dramatic. She's just too much of a brat if I let her get her way with everything," Wyatt teases, resting his head on my shoulder.

"How about you guys stop bickering so Millie can go get her jacket and boots?" Bridge suggests, obviously uncomfortable with me mentioning any form of sexual things in front of Carter. Oops, I'll have to remember to steer clear of that.

"All right, all right," I give in, raising my hands in surrender. "I'll be back in a few."

And that is how I ended up here, hiking through a trail in the middle of October. Did I mention I hate hiking? The weather isn't as bad as I expected. The air is crisp, there's no snow, and since the ground is completely frozen, I don't have to worry about getting too muddy.

Despite me not enjoying myself at all, the hike is serving its purpose. Bridge and Carter and trailing a few meters behind us, laughing and chatting – not even slightly breathless from this permanent incline.

"You really are out of shape," Wyatt teases, taking in my panting figure.

Glaring, I nod glumly. "I'm aware of that."

"Want a piggy back ride?" he offers, grinning widely.

"Why not?"

He crouches over, and I hop on. This proves to be a decent idea: first, it keeps me from having to climb this monstrous hill – it might as well be a mountain – and second, Wyatt's body heat is being useful to keep me toasty warm.

"You're such a lazy bum, Mill," Bridgette calls from behind me.

"Fuck off," I yell back, laughing.

However, Carter instantly lets out a threatening growl, causing Wyatt to wheel around defensively. "It's a joke, Carter," Wyatt warns. "Calm down, or else I'll tell Embry you can't handle your temper."

Carter seems to calm himself down at this, but Bridge just frowns. "Don't be a douche, Wyatt. He just phased."

Wyatt huffs before turning back around and continuing on with the hike. I can't help but wonder why Bridge didn't say a damn thing to Carter about growling at me. I would've yelled at Wyatt for doing that to her. Then again, I have to keep reminding myself that her and Carter haven't been friends all their lives, so it's going to take some adjusting until they fall into typical imprint behaviour.

When we reach the "camping" spot at the top of the hill, Wyatt lets me down; Carter takes off the backpack he'd been carrying and along with Bridge, they start to take out the food and place it on a nearby picnic table. Although there's sandwiches, muffins, and a few other tasty treats, I go directly to the large thermos of hot chocolate.

Werewolf heat or not, it's freaking October.

"So, do you know when Embry's going to let you go back to school Carter?" I ask, casually trying to make conversation.

He shrugs. "Probably not until next Monday. He said I'd need a lot more time off than Wyatt."

Bridgette pats his shoulder from her seat beside him. "Wyatt has also known about it for like six years, though, so you can't really compare yourself to him. Our dads and all the others had to take a while off when they phased."

Carter smiled thoughtfully at her. "Thanks, B."

"You're lucky, though," I put in. "Your temper doesn't seem to be that bad."

Bridgette nods in agreement.

"Hell, if Wyatt hadn't known about it beforehand he probably would've had a hard time."

Wy mock glares me. "What is this? Pick on Wyatt day? Besides, Em, if you phased your temper would be horrible. Probably worse than your dad's."

I pout at him. "You're mean."

He smiles, leaning down to kiss me. "But you love me."

When I pull away, I notice Carter looking a little sad and Bridge looking awkwardly at the ground. Okay, PDA is another touchy thing to add to the list of what to avoid around them. Check.

I'm also not sure what kind of jokes that I can make around them either, because I don't think they've actually discussed their relationship yet – although I may be wrong. So I don't want to assume anything, especially with the reputation Carter has.

"So Carter," Wyatt asks, a harsh tone to his voice and facial expression, "gonna miss your old life."

He shrugs. "Maybe some things."

"Like?" Wyatt challenges.

Carter looks annoyed, rightfully so. "Soccer, I guess."

"You can still play," Bridge assures him. "For fun. I mean, not around your old friends but..." she trails off, realizing that her point isn't that helpful.

He smiles at her though. "Yeah, I guess we can play together. I can help you with a few things."

Bridgette scoffs lightheartedly, before giggling at him. "Yeah right."

Wyatt decides it's his job to ruin their playful atmosphere and asks, "Anything else?"

This time Carter glares, and I kick his leg harshly under the table. What a prick. "I don't know, sleep. My friends too, obviously."

Wyatt smirks condescendingly. "Friends, huh?"

"Wyatt that's enough," I snap.

"I'm just saying, old habits die hard."

To my surprise, Carter is remaining somewhat calm – by this I mean he's not shaking. "If that's the case, shouldn't you still be fucking Leanne."

Despite my best efforts, I can't help but tense. It's one thing knowing that Wyatt used to fuck around with a lot of girls; it's another thing knowing that it was that _slut_. Carter would know who Wyatt used to fool around with though, and by the stiff look on Wyatt's face, I know he's not lying. I bite my lip, trying to suppress the whirlwind of emotions going through me – jealousy, anger, hurt.

Luckily, Bridgette is thinking clearly, because at the moment they're both beyond pissed and vibrating slightly. "Alright, both of you. Cut it out. You're being ridiculous."

This argument though, ruins the mood between everybody. Shortly after, we all head back home – silently. Carter and Wyatt are still fuming and refuse to say a damn thing. Carter's house is on the way back to our place so we drop him off first. They say their goodbyes; Bridge says she'll text him when she gets home. If he wants. Which he obviously says he does.

While she goes straight into her house when we arrive back, Wyatt follows me to my front porch, where we let ourselves in. No one is home, but there's a note on the table saying they all went to Seattle for the day. It's a four hour drive or so; they won't be back until nine or so tonight. Perfect.

"So," I say, raising an eyebrow as I sit down on my couch, "Leanne, huh?"

Wyatt sighs. "Em, that was a _long_ time ago. And you knew that I dated her."

"I didn't know you were fuck buddies," I admit, my tone a little more jealous than I originally intended.

"Only for a little while, after we broke up. Look babe, I'm sorry. You know I would take it all back if I could, but I can't."

I shrug. "I don't care," I lie.

"You're jealous."

"Can you blame me?" I ask, smiling a bit.

"No, but there's still no logical reason for you to be." He perches himself over top of me before whispering huskily in my ear, "You're the only one I've ever wanted so badly. You're the only one who makes it unforgettable."

I smirk up at him. "See, I don't know if I remember that. I think you're going to have to show me again."

His breathing increases, an obvious sign that he's getting excited. Then his hand pulls his wallet out of his back pocket, where seconds later he produces a wrapped condom. "You're lucky I always come prepared."


End file.
